Cursed Twins
by InuYoukaiAki
Summary: They were twins destined to live apart. One was given the duty of protecting the jewel while the other is thrown to an era that is long after she was born. When her twin died, she is pulled back to fulfill her twin's responsibility... Summary inside
1. Chapter 1

TITLE: Cursed Twins

AUTHOR: InuYoukaiAki

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha and Co.

SUMMARY: They were twins destined to live apart. One is given the responsibility of protecting a powerful jewel while the other was thrown into an era that was long after she was born. When the assigned protector died, the younger twin is pulled back into the world she was cast away from to fulfill the duty her sister left behind. Will she suffer the same tragic fate as her twin? Or will she find the happiness that was denied her sister?

-+-+-

Author's Note: Okei... I'm really happy with the response I got from my first fic. Thank you to all those who supported. I love you guys! I hope you support this one, too.

-+-+-

PROLOGUE: The Prophecy

The day of the eclipse arrived. InuTaisho waited patiently outside the hut of the village miko, carefully hidden on the Goshinbuku tree. It is time for him to fulfill the duty that has long been assigned to him. His ears twitched as he heard the cry of the first infant. He looked up at the sun that is now half-hidden by the moon. He readied himself to jump down and do what he must.

The great taiyoukai of the west watched as the sun was completely covered by the moon. At that very same instant he heard the cry of the second infant. He sprung forward and took the infant from the village miko. He quickly wrapped the child with his discarded kimono and stood at the doorway of the hut. He stood against the returning light of the sun and saw the shocked faces of the occupants of the room as they looked at the most powerful demon cradling the little human infant carefully. Nobody moved because they fear the taiyoukai standing before them.

InuTaisho closed his eyes and remembered the words spoken by his beautiful mate.

"Twins cursed by the Fates to be separated from birth. They shall live in different eras, never to grow up together. Only one is to remain as the protector of the jewel while the other is to remain in a time that is long after she was born. The younger twin must be thrown in the Bone Eater's well. Remember my words and do as I say. The twins will be born when darkness reigns the land, when the moon overpowers the sun. And on this day, the ruler of the Palace of the Moon will fulfill the prophecy. The Fates have decided and all must obey..." he repeated the words his mate had spoken to him to the parents of the little child in his arms.

Golden eyes fixed on the man that began to step forward. He extended his claws and bared his fangs to discourage any attempt to stop him from doing his obligation.

The man bowed respectfully. "Please, InuTaisho-sama," he pleaded. "I would just want to hold my daughter, just this one time." When InuTaisho nodded, the man took the small bundle in his arms and kissed her tenderly on the forehead. With tears in his eyes, he handed his daughter back to the mighty taiyoukai who looked at him with quiet intensity. "Name her Kagome," he said before stepping back.

"Kagome," InuTaisho repeated the name and took off to the direction of the well.

The scent of enchantment was very strong in this area. InuTaisho stopped a few feet from the well. He looked at the little child smiling innocently up at him. Such a lovely girl with the most unusual eye-color. It was as blue as the sky on a clear day. He gently kissed the child's right temple in order to fulfill the other part of the prophecy that he had decided to omit. He looked at the nape of the child's neck and was satisfied with the very faint silver crescent moon that is unnoticeable to the human eye.

"You will come back one day, little one," he whispered to the child who cooed up at him. "And when you do, you will change the fate of the Palace of the Moon."

The inuyoukai moved to the lip of the well and dropped the child. "Until next time, Kagome," he said fondly to the child. He watched as the blue light enveloped the child.

The demon lord of the west then turned to go back to his lands. He was too distracted by the events that took place that he didn't notice the pair of eyes that watched his every move from the shadows of the trees.

-+-+-

On the other side of the well a young woman was sweeping the fallen leaves of the Goshinbuku tree. She had felt the power coming from the well that she decided to investigate. She saw the blue light coming from the bottom of the well before she heard the soft cries of a little infant.

She curiously leaned down and saw the baby wrapped in a bundle. Without another thought, the woman went down and retrieved the baby. It was while at the bottom that she heard a faint whisper. "Until next time, Kagome," the voice said. She looked around her but found no one. As she looked at the baby, she couldn't help but smile. She was such a little darling. "Are you, Kagome?" she asked the child who squeeled happily. "It's Kagome then."

She went out and hurried inside the house, deciding to keep the little girl. If she belonged to an ordinary family she would have not believed what she saw. But she grew up in a shrine with a family of monks and mikos. What she saw was nothing out of the ordinary for her. A lot of weird things have happened in her family. And the baby appearing magically in the well is a blessing.

end chapter

Author's Note: That's the first chapter. What do you think?


	2. Chapter 1: Desire

TITLE: Cursed Twins

AUTHOR: InuYoukaiAki

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha and Co.

-+-+-

Author's Note: Here's the first chapter. RATED 18. I was in a naughty frame of mind so there. You can even tell by the title of the chapter.

-+-+-

CHAPTER 1: Desire

"Osuwari!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs, her face red with anger. She stalked towards the fallen hanyou and looked down at him. She then took a deep breath before releasing a very long stream of "Osuwari". Smoke and dust billowed around the area when Kagome finished her tirade.

When the dust and smoke had cleared, Kagome stood trembling beside a very large crater caused by Inuyasha's too-many-to-mention smashes to the ground. Tears rolled down Kagome's face. She had finally had enough of Inuyasha and his constant belittling of her skills and abilities. With a last hurt look towards the hanyou that she had considered her best friend in her stay in the Sengoku Jidai, Kagome took off towards the woods. She didn't think. SHe just wanted to get as far away as possible from Inuyasha.

She had been running and crying for almost an hour when Kagome finally felt her feet hurt. She slowed down to a slow walk, kicking the rocks at her feet. It had been five years since she was pulled into this world. Before that, she had always felt that somehow, she doesn't belong in her time. She had many friends and yet she felt there is a void in her life. Then she was pulled to the past by an enchanted well and she met everyone-Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kirara, Kaede... and of course, Inuyasha. She finally felt she belonged. She enjoyed her time spent in this era more than the time she spends staying at home. And so she had volunteered to stay at the past to look for the scattered pieces of the Shikon no Tama, which she destroyed, as Inuyasha always reminded her of that fact as if she did it on purpose and not just accidentally.

Kagome never regretted the fact that she had fallen in love with Inuyasha. She didn't even deny it. And over the years, she had gotten over those feelings. She knew that Inuyasha's heart will always belong to Kikyou. And so she was content just being his friend. She had endured Inuyasha's constant comparison of her and Kikyou which he always concludes with how much better Kikyou is compared to her. She had always accepted that and never took it against him or Kikyou. However, Inuyasha had been more harsh in his words and more frequent in telling her how useless she is. Today was the last straw and Kagome had finally had enough being looked down upon. It was just one mistake. Just one minor mistake and he began ranting about how stupid she is and how great Kikyou is.

Looking back, she can't even remember what ticked Inuyasha off. They were just fighting another demon and she just joined in the mayhem when Shippo was thrown in the line of fire.

"Stupid Inuyasha! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" she ranted as she angrily wiped the tears away.

"I agree," a voice drawled out, effectively freezing her in place. "Inuyasha is quite stupid."

Kagome felt her heart catch in her throat as she heard the oh-so-familiar voice. She turned to the direction the voice came from. The hair at the back of her neck stood on end as she returned Sesshoumaru's intense gaze. Kagome would have swooned if this creature was just an ordinary human. He was just so beautiful and she could feel the power radiating off him. But as luck would allow it, he was a very powerful demon who happens to hate humans and could actually kill her any second. And that thought brought her back to the moment at hand. As much as she loves admiring the inuyoukai, she knew she was in very grave danger. She mentally berated herself for her carelessness. She had actually forgotten that they were travelling at the Western Lands, Sesshoumaru's domain. Her blood froze as Sesshoumaru began to advance toward her. And then add the fact that she had forgotten her bow and arrows not that it could really help her against the arctic demon. She could really get a ten out of ten for stupidity.

She watched warily as Sesshoumaru took his time advancing towards her. If he thinks she will just wait for him to get to her then he could think again. Kagome matched every forward step Sesshoumaru made towards her with a step backwards away from him.

The taiyoukai smirked. "You do realize that I could easily catch you if I really wanted to," he said mockingly.

Kagome's anxiety increased when her back hit a tree. And before she could even blink, Sesshoumaru is already in front of her, his face mere centimeters away from hers. He had effectivelt trapped her between the tree and his well-sculpted body. She swallowed hard. She could feel Sesshoumaru's muscles tense, it was like a coiled spring, ready to be released any minute. Warmth spread all over her body. She mentally groaned in frustration. She could not believe this! How could she lust after a demon intent on killing her? But she must admit, his body against hers really feels good. In her many encounters with the taiyoukai, this was the first time she had had physical contact with him. And she was glad nobody is here to witness her embarrassment.

She took a deep breath for courage. Hmm... He smells nice-clean, male and very sexy... She mentally shook her head again. She must really be going insane. That could only be the reason why she was lusting after Sesshoumaru while in this precarious situation. At the back of her mind, Kagome wondered why he hadn't killed her yet. Nobody is here to stop him anymore.

Her eyes strayed to the youkai's firm lips and she vaguely wondered how those lips would feel against hers. Where are these thoughts coming from? He could very well kill her and she is wondering what it would feel like to be kissed by him. Talk about insanity at its best.

Kagome momentarily closed her eyes. She could feel Sesshoumaru breathing down her neck. Maybe this was really her end. And these thoughts were caused by terror of being killed plus the fact that she might die a virgin. She could just imagine it now, Higurashi Kagome, born a virgin, died a virgin. Never been kissed at the age of 21. Life is so damn unfair.

-+-+-

Sesshoumaru gazed at the miko who have kept helping Inuyasha despite the hanyou's unjust treatment of her. This is the same miko who had pulled the Tetsusaiga out. Who is she that she was able to accomplish something that neither he nor Inuyahsa was able to do? He watched the play of emotions in her her transparent face. There was fear, anticipation, confusion and... excitement? Why would the miko feel excited? He looked into her unusual eyes. They were a bright clear blue which reminded him of the sky in a clear cloudless day.

He felt her dormant power. In that small, fragile, almost seemingly helpless body lurked a power nobody can even begin to imagine. He surveyed critically. Even she wasn't aware of the extent of her power. Sesshoumaru bent and took a discrete sniff. She smells like watermelons, sweet and refreshing. Her scent was so unlike other human who reeked of sweat. And he could also smell her innocence. Apparently, his stupid half-brother still preferred the dead miko over this one. Otherwise, he would have claimed her already. It was when he took another discreet sniff that he noticed her arousal. He smirked evilly. So, he has that effect on the little innocent miko. And he could see that even she was confused with her reaction to his nearness. It was a good thing she was not youkai because Sesshoumaru could feel his body responding to her.

When she closed her eyes, apparently waiting for her death, Sesshoumaru bent down a little and breathed down her neck. He was secretly satisfied when her arousal increased. He could now feel the heat radiating from her. He decided to play with her. With deliberate movements, he grazed the side of her neck with his fangs. He smirked when he felt her shudder against him. He shifted a little so that his own arousal wouldn't be obvious to the unsuspecting miko.

"What to do with you?" he whispered seductively against her skin. When her breast brushed accidentally against him, he almost groaned. He looked up and positioned his face so that his lips are mere inches away from hers. "Look at me," he whispered. He watched as her eyelids flickered open to reveal her usually clear blue eyes clouded with desire. His eyes followed her tongue as it nervously ran over her dried lips.

"What are you doing to me?" she asked in confusion.

Sesshoumaru gave another of his smirks. "Why? What do you feel?" he asked with his usual monotone.

Kagome looked into those golden eyes that looked at her with such intensity. "I don't know," she whispered. "I-" she stopped as she looked over his shoulders, her eyes widening slightly, clearing any sign of arousal.

"Get off her!" Inuyasha yelled.

Sesshoumaru turned his head to his half-brother without moving his body against Kagome. He had felt him even before he was near. He had already masked his scent to prevent the hanyou from detecting his arousal. "You do not have a right to tell this Sesshoumaru what to do," he said coldly.

Inuyasha trembled in anger. "Don't you dare harm her!" he threatened as he unsheathed Tetsusaiga.

"Use your nose," he said coldly.

Inuyasha's eyes widened when he smelled arousal from Kagome instead of fear and blood. "What the hell did you do to Kagome?!" he demanded angrily. "She is not just some bitch you could take anytime you want."

"Oh, yeah?" Kagome said mockingly. "I believe you called me bitch so many times I already lost count." Her tone was full of hurt.

"But Kagome," Inuyasha began.

"Enough," she said in a tone that rivaled Sesshoumaru's usual cold tone. "I am unharmed." Her gaze turned to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru returned her gaze. It was now blank. With an almost imperceptible nod, he let her go. She had just taken three steps away from him when the thought entered his mind. And for the first time in his life, Sesshoumaru did something impulsively. He grabbed her arm and whirled her towards him. He looked at her startled blue eyes before he bent down and gave her a soft lingering kiss in the mouth. "Until next time, Kagome," he whispered against her lips before he took to the sky.

The demon lord masked his presence and scent before landing on a tree where he could follow the miko and her comrades.

-+-+-

Kagome stood dumbfounded on the spot. Her hand flew to her mouth which has been recently kissed for the first time in her 21 years by a taiyoukai, no less. And he had used her name to address her. She didn't even know Sesshoumaru bothered to remember her name. She suddenly felt giddy. Sesshoumaru kissed her! It was no use denying it. She had had a huge crush on the cold taiyoukai ever since she first met him. He was just so magnificent and powerful. He is graceful and regal and so unpredictable. Despite the fact that their encounters were never pleasant, she can't help but be attracted to him. His coldness even added to his appeal.

"What the hell is that suppose to mean?" Inuyasha broke her line of thought. He looked indignantly at her.

She turned cold, expressionless eyes at him. "Why do you care?" she asked coldly and turned to her friends who had their mouths gaping open in shock. Even she was in shock but they didn't have to know that.

Inuyasha stood before her, stopping her from walking towards their friends. "Why do I care?" he asked incredulously. "He's my enemy!"

Kagome sighed in exasperation. "Exactly," she said in cold tone. "He's your enemy, not mine. So don't go butting in my business. Who I decide to associate with is none of your concern."

"Is this about Kikyou?" Inuyasha asked suspiciously. "Is this some kind of sick way to get back at me?"

"You know what?" Kagome said irritatedly. "You're so immature. This is not about you. In fact, this has nothing to do with Kikyou nor you. It is time you understand that my world does not revolve around you. And if you think for a second that I'm still in love with you, you are dead wrong. I can't believe you're that conceited. I've been over for you for a long time now."

"So, what the hell was that with Sesshoumaru?" Inuyasha demanded stubbornly.

Kagome shook her head in dismay. Inuyasha just wouldn't understand. "I don't have to explain myself to you," she said with finality. What would she say? Even she don't know what it was back there.

"What if he killed you?" Inuyasha asked.

"Did it look like he would kill me? He had me pinned on that tree for a few moments. If he wanted me dead I would have already been," she said and walked away from the stubborn hanyou she called her friend.

-+-+-

It was already dark and the group decided to camp out at a clearing near a hot spring. Kagome hadn't spoken a word to Inuyasha and the others had been wise enough not to ask her anything about the events that happened the previous morning. But it was obvious in the curious way they looked at her that they were dying to ask her something. They just didn't want to start another fight between Kagome and Inuyasha which was likely to happen because of the hanyou's stubborn attitude.

After eating, Kagome went to the hot springs to bathe. She was peacefully leaning against a rock when she felt another's presence. "Hello, Kikyou," she said, not opening her eyes.

Kagome heard the rustle of clothing as Kikyou settled herself on a rock near the spring. "Hello again," she said quietly.

Kagome's resentment towards the woman had died together with her feelings with Inuyasha. And now she and Kikyou had began to become close. It had started over a year ago when Kikyou approached her, telling her that they were not meant to be enemies. Kagome had been suspicious at first. However, the miko always seem to be around whenever she needs someone to talk to. And somehow, she felt a connection with the woman that looked so much like her. They had met constantly unknown to the others, even Inuyasha. And they had learned to appreciate each other as equals. Somewhere along the way they had become friends.

"Something is bothering you," the miko said. "You can tell me."

Kagome sighed. "Why do you always seem to know when something is bothering me?' she asked curiously, finally opening her eyes to look at the wise woman before her.

Kikyou shrugged. "I just felt it," she said.

She took a deep breath. It was curious how comfortable Kikyou made her feel. She felt closer to the miko. "I'm extremely attracted to Sesshoumaru," she said bluntly. "And I don't know what to do about it. I'm so confused. I know I shouldn't be feeling this way but I just do."

Kikyou nodded. "Had he not tried to kill you so many times?" she asked.

"No," Kagome answered. "Just that first time when I stood on his way as he tried to acquire the Tetsusaiga."

The older miko became thoughtful. "You're quite right," she said after a while. "However, Sesshoumaru is a taiyoukai and one that hates human. He will not take you to be his mate. Do not forget your duty. I do not want you ending up like me."

Kagome felt guilty for all the times she resented the fact that Inuyasha loves Kikyou and not her. Her heart went out to the two lovers who never had the chance to be happy together. She watched as Kikyou stood gracefully.

"I need to leave," she said quietly. "Someone is coming. Be safe, Kagome."

"Inuyasha still loves you," Kagome whispered sincerely to the priestess.

Kikyou smiled sadly. "It was never meant to be," she said before turning away and disappearing to the forest.

A few moments later, Sango emerged from the trees, ready to join her in her bath. She smiled at her friend and engaged her in a conversation about sword techniques. For the past two years, Sango had taught her how to wield a katana and she had also helped her practice her bow and arrows. Kagome felt more useful now that she can defend herself. Her taijiya friend even remarked that she is now very proficient in using a katana.

In her free time, Kagome also tries to improve her miko skills. Although her powers are not very strong, she can now call it forth at will unlike before when she just accidentally release it. In fact, she can now use any medium to channel her energy and not just the bow and arrows. Currently, she is trying to practice releasing her miko powers without the use of any medium.

They finished their bath and walked back to their companions.

-+-+-

In a cave near the Western lands, two individuals met. "The time nears," the old man sitting on a rock, said gravelly.

A small youkai hopped onto the said person. He nodded in agreement, his little arms crossed. "Yes," Myouga said in his usual wise tone. "We have waited long but the time is near. Do you have it?"

Totousai took out another katana forged out of Inutaisho's fang. But this one is different than the two that he had given his two sons. The great demon also infused his youki in it. Neither Sesshoumaru nor Inuyasha knew of the swords existence. Only Myouga, Totousai and Inutaisho knew about it.

"It is here," the old man said. "But who would be the one to wield it? Did Inutaisho-sama tell you anything?"

The flea youkai shook his head. "It was all unclear," he replied. "All he said was that she will return and she will wield the sword. And that she would change the fate of the Palace of the Moon."

"Could he be talking about the return of the child he had been tasked to throw into the enchanted well?" Totousai asked curiously.

"I do not know," the flea youkai said. Both of them thought of the young miko who had been able to travel back and forth through time with the help of the Bone Eater's well. Was she the one? Or was it just coincidence?

Silence reigned over the two loyal vassals of the former great demon lord of the West. Both pondered on the identity of the person who was intended to wield the magnificent sword.

End chapter.

-+-+-

Author's Note: I want to make it clear that there is no love involve in what happened in the chapter. That was pure physical attraction. I think it would be too fast if they are suddenly in love in the first chapter and entirely impossible. Oh! As for who was watching Inutaisho… I'm not telling yet… But you could guest! Tell me what you think about the chapter. I kinda got tired of Kikyou siding with Naraku so I wanted to make a more acceptable character for her. Ta-ta for now,


	3. Chapter 2: The Deal

TITLE: Cursed Twins

AUTHOR: InuYoukaiAki

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha and Co.

-+-+-

Author's Note: I guess this is not going well as I anticipated. Oh well! At least there are still those who read it. Thanks! I appreciate it. I'm going to try real hard to keep Sesshoumaru in character. But I'm not promising anything, okei? SO here, enjoy!

-+-+-

CHAPTER 2: The Deal

The leaves rustled on the branches of the tree as the wind gently blew on them. Kikyou moved leisurely towards the village where she used to serve as the village miko. So many had changed and yet so many remained the same. She saw the familiar sight of the hut she used to live in. She knocked lightly, knowing full well that Kaede would still be waiting for her despite the lateness of the hour.

"Kikyou," Kaede greeted as she opened the door for her older sister. "You wanted to talk to me."

The undead miko walked to the middle of the room and settled comfortably. She waited until Kaede was seated across from her before relating her reasons for coming. "I need to tell you about the prophecy," she said serenely.

-+-+-

_The time is near. You must fulfill your destiny… Do not resist it._

Kagome sat up from her sleeping bag. Somehow, the voice seemed familiar. She looked around and saw that everyone was still asleep. Looking up, she saw that the moon was still high above indicating that dawn was still far away. She sighed. It was pointless to try and get some sleep. She had always been like that, once she woke up it is difficult for her to go back to sleep.

Making sure not to wake Shippo, Kagome stood up gingerly. Inuyasha was nowhere to be found. She shrugged. He couldn't be far away, his over protectiveness wouldn't allow him to leave them all unprotected.

She remembered passing by a stream on their way here. Kagome decided to go to that area to practice the use of her miko powers. Arriving at the stream, she removed her shoes and waded into the cold water. She was splashing water on her face when she felt a familiar strong aura. The hair on her arms stood on end as she recognized the presence standing just behind her. She froze, something she seems to be doing quite often lately.

A few moments later, Kagome felt someone breathe on her ear. "We meet again, Miko," Sesshoumaru said.

Kagome jumped away from the taiyoukai. She knew he was playing with her but she didn't know what he would gain from this. "What do you want?" she said, raising her chin a fraction. She refuses to cower in fear before him.

Sesshoumaru's eyebrow rose. "What do I want?" he said, pondering the question. His face was as unreadable as ever. Slowly, he inspected her from head to toe. "This Sesshoumaru requires your assistance."

Her eyes widened. Sesshoumaru needs her help? Is the world coming to an end? "What is it?" she asked warily.

The taiyoukai remained silent for a minute before he spoke again. "You will retrieve something for this Sesshoumaru," he said, the authority in his demand ringing clear.

"And if I don't?" Kagome challenged although her fear of the taiyoukai is almost paralyzing her. She couldn't just let him push her around. It's high time she stand up for herself. "We are not actually in good terms for me to just help you, you know."

The demon's eyebrow rose. "I am not asking," he said regally. "This Sesshoumaru is telling you that you would retrieve something for me."

Kagome's eyes narrowed in annoyance as she completely forgot her fear. The nerve of this arrogant jerk! She placed her hands on her hips and glared at Sesshoumaru. "I am so not going to help you," she said. "And who are you to order me around?"

With a blink of an eye, Kagome found herself pinned on a tree with Sesshoumaru's claw wrapped threateningly around her neck. "You will obey, Miko," he said coldly. The only sign of his irritation was his slightly narrowed eyes.

Her eyes widened in fear for a second but she immediately glared up at him. "I will not get Tetsusaiga for you!" she said stubbornly as she held on to his wrist. Although Inuyasha was a jerk to her most of the times, they were still friends. And Inuyasha has always been there for her. Not even a gorgeous taiyoukai who could make her knees weak just by looking at her could change her friendship with Inuyasha. She would rather die than betray their friendship. With that thought in mind, she resigned herself to her fate.

-+-+-

So the miko thought he was still after the Tetsusaiga. He was amazed as she fell limp. Her eyes were closed, no doubt waiting for his final blow. It was curious how she would rather die than betray that stupid hanyou when Inuyasha always seem to belittle her. He looked at her critically. Her long eyelashes caressed her creamy cheeks.

"You can open your eyes," he drawled. "This Sesshoumaru is not going to kill you... yet."

Her eyes flew open. "You're not?" she asked, surprised.

"It is not the Tetsusaiga that I wish to acquire," he said haughtily. "This Sesshoumaru has no need of that fang."

Her eyes rounded. "Not the Shikon no Tama!" she cried.

Sesshoumaru almost rolled his eyes in exasperation. The miko has a habit of assuming things. "The jewel is of no importance," he said in a bored tone.

Kagome sighed in relief. "Then what is it?" she asked, her curiosity evident.

"You will know when we get there," he said. It was not necessary for her to know until it was time for her to retrieve it.

"No fair!" she cried childishly. "And why should I do it?"

Sesshoumaru smirked and let her go. Taking a small bottle from the sleeves of his kimono, he showed her five gleaming shards of the Shikon no Tama. "You will get this in return," Sesshoumaru said. He saw her eyes rounded in disbelief.

"How come I didn't detect those shards?" she asked skeptically.

Placing the shards back in his sleeves, he smirked again. "I placed a ward on the shards," he said.

The miko sighed in resignation. "Oh, all right! It's a deal," she said. "I'll do it. But you promise to give the shard afterwards?"

"You have my word," Sesshoumaru said.

She nodded and started to head back to their camp. However, Sesshoumaru have other things in mind. With the speed he was born with, he grabbed the miko and took to the sky, towards the Western Lands.

-+-+-

Kagome didn't have time to react. One minute she was on her way back to camp to tell the others that she was leaving, the next she was flying as Sesshoumaru carried her like a sack on his shoulders. "Hey!" she cried when she finally got back to her senses. "What do you think are you doing? Put me down!"

The stoic youkai remained silent. There was not even an indication that he heard her.

"I can't just leave without telling the others," she said impatiently. "Besides, my things are at camp. I would need those."

Sesshoumaru glanced at her. "I will retrieve your things but you are not to tell the others where you are heading," he said.

"How can I tell them where I am going when I myself don't know?" she asked exasperatedly.

"Hn." Sesshoumaru turned around and went back to the direction they came from.

Her eyes brightened when she saw the light of the camp. However, her happiness was short -lived as they sped past it. "That's our camp over there!" she cried. Maybe Sesshoumaru just didn't notice it. Fat chance. He handed her yellow bag to her and turned around again. She sighed in resignation.

"I don't want them to worry," she whispered.

Sesshoumaru remained silent and didn't even falter as they sped past the trees.

-+-+-

Back in Kaede's village...

"Is this true?" Kaede asked incredulously. "When did you find out?"

Kikyou looked thoughtful. "Two years ago," she said. "I saw the prophecy."

Kaede fell silent as she digested the fact. She sighed. "What will happen now?" she asked.

"There is nothing we can do. It is her destiny.," Kikyou said. "She will fulfill it."

"I can understand her duty as the protector of the Shikon," Kaede said quietly. "But I do not understand why was she chosen to change the fate of the Palace of the Moon? And how will she go about that? It is not fair for her. She is but an innocent child."

"The Fates have decided," Kikyou repeated the words. "And we must all obey."

-+-+-

They have made good time in traveling back to the Western Lands. They had been traveling since midnight and it was already near noon. Sesshoumaru felt the miko squirm again. He knew that the position he had decided to carry her with was not the most comfortable of positions. However, he does not particularly care for the miko's comfort. The woman had chattered endlessly and had only stopped when dawn came. Since then, she had been quiet and by her steady breathing it is easy to conclude that she is already asleep.

As Sesshoumaru landed in front of his yard, he dropped the miko unceremoniously. "Ow!" the miko cried, instantly awake as she landed on the ground. "What did you do that for?"

Without another word, he turned to go inside fully expecting the miko to do the same. After a few steps, however, he stopped when he realize that the miko was not following. He turned around and his eyes narrowed as the miko stood frozen, her eyes glazed. It was as if she wasn't there at all. Slowly, she walked as if in a trance towards the castle.

"Miko," he called. She continued on her slow walk forward, her eyes focused on something just behind him. She doesn't seem to hear him. He glanced behind him to find nothing but the entrance to his dwelling.

"You're... Inutaisho..." she whispered in awe before promptly falling unconscious right in Sesshoumaru's arm.

Sesshoumaru's eyes widened as he heard the miko call out his father's name. What had just happened?

-+-+-

Kagome felt like she was floating in space. She was lying on something soft. Slowly, she opened her eyes. She sat up when she realized that she was lying on a fur pelt not unlike the one Sesshoumaru always wear on his shoulder. Looking around, she found herself under a sakura tree. Where was that arrogant youkai?

"If you're looking for Sesshoumaru, then you'd better wake up," an amused fatherly voice said.

Her head snapped to her left where the figure sat leaning on the tree. One knee was drawn up. His left hand rested on the raised knee. The wind gently blew. His silver hair swayed lightly. For a moment, Kagome was speechless. Finally, she found her voice. "Did your son finally kill me?" she asked boldly.

Inutaisho gave a bark of laughter. When he was finally calm, he looked back to her with a smile. "No, he did not kill you," he said with amusement. "I have been with you since the moment I passed away. I promised you we would meet again and here I am."

She frowned. As far as she know, she had never met Inutaisho before. "Uhm... When did we exactly meet?" Kagome asked, obviously confused.

"When you were born," Inutaisho answered, suddenly serious. "I held you in my arms on that day. I held the child that would grow up and change the fate of the Palace of the Moon."

She frowned. Now she was really confused. "Are you talking about me?" she asked doubtfully.

The former lord of the western lands smiled fondly at her. "Yes," he said. "You're the one who will change the fate of my line. Here, I want you to have this." He handed her a small chain with a crescent moon pendant.

"I don't understand," Kagome said as she shook her head, taking the necklace and putting it on. "How am I suppose to do that? And why me? And how come you held me in your arms when I was born? As far as I know, you were already dead when I was born."

He then began to fade. "You will know all in due time," Inutaisho said before completely vanishing.

-+-+-

"Wait!"

Sesshoumaru's head snapped to the miko when he heard her suddenly shout. She was already sitting down on the futon. She was wearing a confused expression on her face. She looked at her lap. It was obvious that she was in deep thought. Soon, her head snapped back up as she remembered something. He waited until her eyes landed on him.

"What happened?" she asked, confusion all over her face.

"You fainted," Sesshoumaru said in a deadpan voice. He looked intently at her and saw her frown.

She wrinkled her nose. "Then it must be a dream," she said brightly after a while of contemplation. Her hand flew to her neck and her eyes widened.

Sesshoumaru's gaze followed her hand and even he was confused. On the miko's neck lies his father's pendant. How did it get there? When his father passed away, he had looked for that pendant but he was unable to find it. And he could not remember her having that pendant before. He would have noticed it if it was there. "That is my father's," he said unemotionally.

Kagome looked at him. She fingered the necklace and started to remove it. However, the pendant glowed and refused to be removed. "What is happening?" she asked in panic.

The moment the pendant glowed, Sesshoumaru felt his father's youki. Whatever is happening, the old man wanted the pendant to remain in the miko's possession. "You will not be able to remove it," he drawled. "It is my father's will that you wear it."

"Oh," the miko said before looking curiously at the pendant. "This is weird."

Sesshoumaru's face remained impassive but his mind was swirling with so many questions. He does not understand what is happening but he will soon find out. "Indeed," he said.

End chapter


	4. Chapter 3: Marked

509TITLE: Cursed Twins

AUTHOR: InuYoukaiAki

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha and Co.

-+-+-

Author's Note: Thank you to those who read my fic. Especialy to those who reviewed. I'm really happy with the reponse. I'm sorry for the late update and the short chapters. I'm quite busy with my work. But I'll try my best to update at least once a week. And the plot of this story will be a bit different than No One Else. It will be more complicated. At least that's what I think. Even I am a bit confused at the moment. He he he... ENJOY!

-+-+-

CHAPTER 3: Marked

Kagome awoke with the sound of chirping birds and sunlight in her eyes. She stayed staring at the ceiling for a few minutes before groggily sitting down on the soft futton. Her eyes roamed around the simply furnished room. It was almost bare except for the futton, a small table, a lamp and washing bin. But the lack of furniture was compensated by the intricate wall paintings of an autumn scene. Her eyes landed on the kimono placed at the foot of her futton. Her eyes immediately flew to her body. Who changed her clothes? She thought in panic. She was wearing a plain white sleeping kimono.

Panic gripped her as the thought of Sesshoumaru undressing her crossed her mind. She was at that state when said demon lord entered the room unceremoniously. She glared at the youkai who just looked back at her with a cold look.

"I could have been dressing, you know?" she said as she clutched the kimono to her chest.

The elegant youkai just cocked an eyebrow at her. "You appear to be decent enough," he drawled. "Come."

Kagome jumped to her feet and glared at the youkai. "That's it? Come?" she sputtered indignantly. "Why of all the arrogant things to say!" she said angrily as she stalked to the youkai who narrowed his eyes in annoyance. However, Kagome was too caught up in her tirade to notice the demon's shift of mood.

"I am not your slave and I don't intend to be one," she said as she poked at his chest.

Her eyes rounded in shock as Sesshoumaru caught her hand and had her pinned back at the futton. Needless to say, their position is quite indecent, add the fact that Kagome is wearing a thin sleeping kimono. Her legs were spread apart with Sesshoumaru positioned between her legs. His face was just a few inches from her face.

"Do not presume to take liberties on this Sesshoumaru's person," he said menacingly.

Kagome licked her suddely dry lips. To be honest, she was more aroused than sacred. Her breathing became ragged as heat flooded her body. She could feel every lean muscles that the demon possesses. Her bright blue eyes strayed into his gold ones. It was evident that he was as affected as she was. Fear and anticipation intermingled in her mind when she saw his eyes begin to be tinged with red. She dare not move. Her eyes instantly closed when the demon lowered his head and began to nuzzle her. Kagome could not suppress the shudder that ran through her body as Sesshoumaru grazed his fangs on her neck.

It was over as fast as it had started. Kagome opened her eyes when she felt Sesshoumaru's weight off her. Sesshoumaru was looking at her with disgust in his eyes. She felt a twinge of hurt and chastised herself for feeling that way. Her chin rose as she mentally shook away those unwanted feelings. This was Sesshoumaru and he hates human. She has no business getting hurt with the disgust he felt for what they had done. She locked eyes with the demon, her defiance clear in her eyes as the evidence of his desire is also evident in his red-tinged eyes.

"What have you done, Miko?" he asked with a subtle hint of anger, a deviation from his usual emotionless tone of voice. He looked acccusingly at her as if she was the one who started it.

Kagome did her best to look decent. She tightened the ties of her kimono and ran a hand through her hair. Unbeknownst to her, she looked even more attractive in her rumpled state. Her ebony her tumbling carelessly over her shoulders and the thin white kimono clinging to her generous curves. She ignored the hurt she felt and glared at the youkai as she held her head high. "As far as I remember, you were the one who jumped me," she said haughtily, trying her best to maintain her dignity.

Sesshoumaru growled lowly before turning to the door. Just as he was outside, he stopped but did not turn. "There are indoor hot springs three doors to the left of this chamber," he said. "Be decent in one hour." With that, Sesshoumaru left, closing the door behind him.

Kagome sighed when he finally left. She felt so drained. Her eyes strayed to the only clothing available for her. It was a dark blue kimono beautifully embroidered with snowflakes. She slid down to the futton, totally confused. Her body never reacted that way, not even with Inuyasha. This is going way out of hand. And for Sesshoumaru to almost lose control... Kagome shook her head. This is just something else.

Gingerly, Kagome stood up and headed to the indoor hot springs that Sesshoumaru so graciously offered. She found her bag just outside the door and was glad that it was with her.

-+-+-

He felt the wind causing his hair to whip his face but he does not care. It had already happened twice. First was when he met her at the forest a few days ago. And now this. His "innocent" encounters with Inuyasha's miko always seem to end up not-so-innocently. The odd this is, she is human. Why does a mere human evoke those reactions from him?

Sesshoumaru growled in frustration and ran faster. No doubt she was attractive but he was not some ordinary human to be lured by those. And he does not usually succumb to his baser instincts.

He suddenly stopped as he realized that he was already at the borders of the Western Lands. He smirked when the wind brought Inuyasha's scent to him. He smirked evilly as he realized that the miko's pleasant scent of fresh rain and watermelons clung to him. This should be interesting.

He decided to await his half-brother on a tree. Not ten minutes later, a blur of red passed the tree he was sitting on. But it immediately went back when the hanyou recognized the scent.

Sesshoumaru smirked when Inuyasha stopped at the foot of the tree. Predictable as always, the hanyou unsheathed the Tetsusaiga and jumped on him, releasing the infamous Kaze no Kizu. However, he had foreseen his actions and was able to dodge the attack effortlessly.

Inuyasha surprisingly landed gracefully enough and stood a few feet from him. "Where the hell is Kagome?" he asked angrily, his chest heaving. Pbviously, the hanyou had been frantically searching from the miko. Inuyasha sniffed the air and Sesshoumaru felt a certain amount of satisfaction when the half-demon's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "What have you done to her?" he demanded.

"She's probably bathing right now," he drawled. "At least that's what she was about to do when I left her." Although he said this in his usual emotionless tone, there was no mistaking the underlying meaning in his words. And as Sesshoumaru expected, Inuyasha misinterpreted his innocent words.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "I'll kill you, bastard!" he said angrily and began to attack him.

Sesshoumaru effortlessly dodged Inuyasha's attacks. It was obvious that the hanyou's mind was clouded with anger. Soon, he was able to disarm Inuyasha. "Calm yourself," he said when he had him pinned down. "I will give back your miko once I am through with her. But until then, you will keep out of the Western Lands unless summoned by me."

Inuyasha struggled futilely. "Give her back," he said stubbornly.

"Do not defy me," he said with narrowed eyes. "Or she will suffer." He headed back to his lands. He smirked in satisfaction when he heard Inuyasha's angry yell.

-+-+-

Kikypu's eyes strayed to the hanyou who stormed inside Kaede's hut. It was obvious that he was furious. She briefly wondered what could anger Inuyasha this much but then it takes little to anger him. She noticed that Kagome was not with him. Maybe her twin went back to that other era where she grew up. She promptly ignored him and went back to helping Kaede treat one of the villagers.

Miroku and Sango followed him wearily with Shippo and Kirara trailing behind. Shippo was sniffling. Obviously, Inuyasha bullied the little kitsune again. However, it was Shippo's small voice that caught her attention.

"Kagome will be back, Shippo-chan," Sango said as she stroked his furry tail.

"But Sesshoumaru might hurt her," Shippo wailed miserably.

Kaede dropped the bowl she was holding. "What happened to Kagome?" she asked calmly but her shaking hands bellied her calm.

Inuyasha avoided Kaede's eyes. Kikyou saw he play of emotions in his eyes. Thers was anger, guilt, sadness and resignation. She felt a twinge of pity for the hanyou that she had loved when she was alive.

"Sesshoumaru took her," he finally said after a long pause. His shoulders slumped visibly as the words finally came out of his mouth. "And he threatened me that he would make Kagome suffer if I go to his lands."

Kikyou exchanged a glance with Kaede. It was obvious that the old miko was extremely worried with this new development. "What did he want with Kagome?" Kaede asked tentatively, dreading the answer.

The hanyou looked dejected as he shook his head, confusion written all over his face. "He didn't say," he said. "But…" he trailed off, unable to continue his line of thought. Anger again sparked in his eyes.

"But what?" Miroku gently prodded, suddenly wary.

Inuyasha remained silent, purposefully ignoring the question. He looked at Kikyou and there was a hint of longing in his eyes, His claws dug into his skin and drew blood. Inuyasha looked helpless and defeated.

Kikyou felt fear for her twin squeezing her heart. "What is it, Inuyahsa?" she gently prodded. "What are you not telling us?" she said calmly.

The hanyou looked angrily at her. Although Kikyou was confused at his reaction, she hid it well. "Kagome's scent was all over him!" he burst out suddenly.

Sango paled visibly at Inuyasha's announcement. She was not able to contain a gasp of surprise at the outburst.

Understanding dawned on Kikyou. Inuyasha was jealous of Sesshoumaru. And by the way things are going he has reason to fell that way. Despite the callous way Inuyasha treats Kagome he genuinely cares for her. He may even be in love with her. Kikyou felt a twinge of jealousy. She shrugged this feeling off. Hers and Inuyasha's time together had long since ended when she had been easily tricked by Naraku into believing that Inuyasha could actually betray her. Her distrust in him had resulted to this tragedy. And now, she would really want Inuyasha to be happy even if it's not with her.

"Inuyasha, you sound like you are jealous," Miroku said seriously. "For all we know, Sesshoumaru had chosen Kagome to be his mate. After what we saw the last time, I wouldn't be surprise."

"I am not jealous!" Inuyasha denied violently. "And Kagome is too good for Sesshoumaru. He does not deserve her."

Kikyou cleared her throat. "And you think you do?" she said seriously.

"What are you saying, idiots?" Inuyasha said, blushing furiously.

Shippo snorted. "Inuyasha doesn't deserve Kagome," he said in a huff. "You never treated her any better. Always making her feel stupid and useless."

"Why you!" Inuyasha said angrily as he tried to lunge at Shippo. However, the kit was fast enough and perched on Sango's shoulder who glared murderously at Inuyasha.

"Shippo has a point, you know," Sango said.

Inuyasha stopped in his tracks. "I know," he whispered, his face reflecting the guilt he feels. He stormed out of the hut, leaving everybody dumbfounded at his last words.

-+-+-

Sesshoumaru felt the evil presence even before he took in Naraku's stench. He raced back faster towards his lands as the thought of Rin and reluctantly, Kagome, being taken by the loathsome creature formed in his mind. How dare that hanyou trespass to his lands? He will pay for his insolence.

His eyes narrowed dangerously as he heard Rin's shrill scream. A moment later, he was standing at the entrance of his castle. Naraku's tentacles were wrapped around Kagome's unconscious form as he laughed evilly. Rin was crying under a tree as the tentacles tried to get past a barrier that was obviously set up by Kagome.

"Give me the jewel!" Naraku demanded. "Your efforts are futile seeing that the miko that erected your barrier is unconscious. Sooner or later, I will be able to get pass that weak barrier."

Anger welled inside Sesshoumaru as he witnessed Naraku's relentless attacks. However, he was also proud at the loyalty and courage Rin is showing.

"No!" Rin said defiantly. "Kagome-nee-chan told Rin not to give this jewel to you. Kagome-nee-chan said to give this to Sesshoumaru-sama!"

Sesshoumaru was surprised at his ward's words. The miko apparently entrusted him the jewel in the event that she would be captured by the hanyou. How curious… Soon, he was a blur of white. He slashed the tentacles that held the miko and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin cried happily. Relief evident in her voice.

"Stay in the barrier," he said without looking at his ward. He gently placed the miko at a safe distance and faced the stupid hanyou that dared to challenge him.

With one blast of Toukijin, Sesshoumaru got rid of Naraku's puppet. He went to the miko. He immediately smelled her blood and as he neared, he saw that she was getting pale from the blood loss. He wrinkled his nose a little as he scented a vaguely familiar scent mixed with her blood. He had never encountered such a scent on a human.

Sesshoumaru noticed that Rin's barrier had disappeared when the threat of Naraku was gone. Rin was already besiede the miko the instant the barrier was dissolved.

"Kagome-nee-chan was hurt when she saved Rin," Rin said imploringly at Sesshoumaru.

He sighed and picked up the miko gently. It was a hard task considering that he only has one arm. However, he was able to balance her with the help of Rin. They walked slowly towards the miko's temporary chambers. When he placed her on the futon, Rin immediately slid Kagome's kimono exposing the miko's creamy shoulders.

On the junction between her right shoulder and neck was a large gash where blood flowed freely. Sesshoumaru immediately gathered her hair and arranged it away from the wound. It was then that he noticed that the woulnd was healing rather fast for a human. And he saw the crescent mark on the nape of Kagome's neck. He looked at the woman whose face was returning to its usual healthy color.

_A woman marked... Born to be a part of the House of the Moon... _He remembered those words uttered to him when he was but a child. Is she the one? This human?

He must get that sphere as soon as possible. If he remembered correctly, the time is near. He must hurry. The prophecy must be fulfilled.

End chapter

-+-+-

Author's Note: That's the third chap! Hope you liked it. I bet you thought that the title meant Sesshoumaru marking Kagome. Hehehe... Well... It's a bit too soon for that. Tell me what you think. Questions and comments are very much welcome but I cannot guarantee that I would answer every one. It might spoil the story if I tell the answer.


	5. Chapter 4: Unexplainable

TITLE: Cursed Twins

AUTHOR: InuYoukaiAki

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha and Co.

-+-+-

Author's Note: I am soooo sorry for the very long update. I've been very busy. Probably the next chapter will also take long. But please, bear with me. I'm at the last stage of my training and it's getting so hectic. Anyway, I'll do my best to update but I can't promise anything. Thank you so much to Mizuda Tsurugi. I really appreciate the editing and the suggestions and comments. Well, hope you like this one too...

-+-+-

CHAPTER 4: Unexplainable

"You are developing a habit of fainting," an amused voice said, as Kagome opened her eyes.

Kagome groaned and forced herself into a sitting position. She noticed that she was lying down on a very familiar fur pelt under the same sakura tree where she had first "met" InuTaisho. There was a sense of deja vu in the situation. She turned her head and as she expected, there sat InuTaisho sitting in the same position. Despite the fact that he was a powerful demon, like Sesshoumaru, Kagome felt the urge to smile at him. She smiled warmly.

"And you're developing a habit of popping in my unconscious," she teased. "Care to tell me more?"

InuTaisho shook his head and smiled ruefully at her. "The time is near, Kagome," he said seriously. "And when the time comes, you will find out. It is imperative that you fulfill the prophecy."

"What prophecy is that?" Kagome asked exasperatedly. "How will I fulfill something that I don't know?"

"You will know when the time comes," he said cryptically. "Go to the East. You will find the answer there."

Kagome pouted. She mimicked InuTaisho as she made a face.

"What is it with Inuyoukais and cryptic replies?" she said in annoyance. "Can't you just flat out tell me what I'm supposed to do? It will make it easier, you know."

"I suppose you are referring to Sesshoumaru?" InuTaisho said, his eyes sparkled with amusement.

"You supposed right!" Kagome said with a snort. "Anyway, if you won't tell me the prophecy, tell me what this pendant is for? Why can't I take it off?"

"Because I want you to wear it," he said before fading away.

"Arrogant youkai," Kagome muttered under her breath, as he disappeared with an amused smile.

-+-+-

Sesshoumaru had gone over the scrolls written by both his parents. Whatever that damned prophecy is, it isn't written in any of their documents. He searched his head for anything his father or mother told him.

_A woman marked... Born to be a part of the House of the Moon... _

That was it. But what is the mark? Who marked her? And how will she be a part of the House of the Moon? Is she human or youkai? His head swam with so many questions. Why didn't they just tell him what was in the prophecy? All this secrecy was just a nuisance.

He looked at the door as he felt Rin's rapid approach. Soon, the bubbly girl slid the door open and beamed up at him. The child never left the miko's side, despite his reassurances that the girl was all right. Rin kept her vigil beside the miko, which forced Sesshoumaru to send for another futon inside the chamber.

"Kagome-nee-chan is awake!" she said happily and latched herself to his leg.

He waited until the girl unlatched herself and walked towards the miko's chambers. When he got there, Rin preceded him inside. His eyes strayed to the miko who was inspecting the shoulder where a large wound should be. He stopped a few feet from the futon where she was comfortably sitting; one sleeve of the white sleeping kimono was off her shoulder, revealing an expanse of creamy white flawless skin.

Kagome looked up and returned his look. She had forgotten her modesty in her confusion. She shook her head as if to help her form her thoughts into words. "What happened?" she asked huskily, her tone weary and confused.

"Trouble seems to follow you," he said evenly. He watched as she looked down guiltily. Sesshoumaru knew that the miko was thoroughly confused. Probably, she was more confused than him.

Rin immediately began retelling them what happened. "Rin-chan and Kagome-nee-chan were playing and the yucky monster came and tried to hurt Rin! But Kagome-nee-chan saved Rin! And then Sesshoumaru-sama came and killed the monster."

"I remember having a wound right about here," she mumbled, unconsciously rubbing her shoulder.

"Oh yes!" Rin butted in. "But then it disappeared like magic!" she said, all wide-eyed innocence.

Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru as if confirming Rin's words. He nodded and she returned to her deep thoughts, almost forgetting that she was not alone. She was chewing her lip thoughtfully and her brows are furrowed, as if trying to remember something. He expected she was pondering the unusual occurrences ever since she set foot on the Palace of the Moon. However, what she said next was unexpected.

She looked up at him, fingering the pendant unconsciously. The miko sighed in resignation and muttered under her breath to what sounded like, 'this better work', before she spoke to him directly.

"When are we heading to the East?" she asked.

Sesshoumaru arched his brow as if questioning her sudden interest in going to the East.

"Do you want to go back to Inuyasha that badly?" he mocked.

"Funny you should mention him," Kagome said. "I haven't thought of him in a while now. Actually, I have my own personal reasons."

The inuyoukai's eyes narrowed in suspicion. "And what is that reason?" he asked coldly.

Kagome pulled her kimono on tightly. She tossed her head and smirked at him. "You will know when the time comes," she said cryptically.

Sesshoumaru decided not to press. He didn't want the miko think that he cared. He was merely curious, or so that is what he says to himself.

"Very well," he said haughtily. "We leave in the morning."

The miko nodded and her face turned serious. He left the woman with Rin and walked back to his own chambers. He should prepare.

-+-+-

"Wake up you filthy human!"

Kagome jerked awake at the familiar sound of Jaken's high pitched irritating voice. She snorted at the disgusted look on the toad-youkai's face.

"Well! You're more filthy than me, you slimy toad!" she retorted with a smirk.

The toad sputtered and threw her clothes at her face. She was so glad to see her own clothes that she decided to let that toad go without a come-back, maybe later.

She went to the hot springs and took a short but thorough bath before dressing herself in her mid-thigh denim shorts, blue shirt and sneakers. She was just tying her hair in a high ponytail when Rin barged into her room.

"Ohayou!" the little girl said happily, as she sat on Kagome's lap. "Kagome-nee-chan looks very pretty!"

Kagome smiled fondly at the girl. "Ohayou, Rin-chan," she said as she finished tying her hair. She began to brush the child's hair. "Do you want me to braid your hair today?"

The girl shook her head vigorously. "No," she said. "Rin wants her hair to look like yours," she said with a big grin.

"Okay!" Kagome said happily and did as the little girl asked. "Wow, Rin-chan! You look real pretty," Kagome said as she finished tying the girl's hair in a similar ponytail.

The child giggled and stood. "Let's go show Sesshoumaru-sama! He is waiting at the dining area," she said happily and all but dragged Kagome.

Kagome laughed good-naturedly and allowed Rin to lead her to Sesshoumaru. She glanced at the window and realized that it was still foggy outside but she can still see the silhouette of a huge old tree outside her window. Good. At least she was early.

-+-+-

Sesshoumaru looked expectantly at the door when he heard Rin's running footsteps accompanied by the miko's. He watched as Rin dragged the miko inside. Both paused by the door and tried to catch their breaths. As the two grinned at each other, he took his time observing the miko.

She was wearing her usual indecent clothing, although this one did not reveal as much as the green short kimono she wore years ago. Her hair was tied back, exposing the crescent mark on the nape of her neck. However, he knew this mark was only visible to a youkai's eyes. That was the only additional information he was able to find in his search. His eyes strayed to the miko's long shapely legs. He returned his gaze to the miko's face which was flushed due to her earlier exertion. And his mind conjured up another image that would cause the same flush in her lovely cheeks. He narrowed his eyes in irritation. This thing between them was starting to become a distraction he did not need.

He looked at his ward to divert his wandering thoughts and his eyes softened. However, it was curious how the miko and Rin looked alike. They have the same raven hair, warm smiles and their wide expressive eyes except that the miko had blue eyes and Rin had brown ones. They could almost past as sisters or even mother and daughter if the miko was a few years older.

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin's happy voice broke his contemplation.

He looked up and saw the pair looking at him expectantly. "We shall eat before we leave," he said and motioned for the two to sit.

Kagome sat across from him as Rin sat on his right side. As soon as they were seated, food was served and they ate in silence.

"Are we going to walk to the East?" the miko asked curiously.

"That would take us a week to get there with your human speed," he said coldly. He was amused when the miko pouted in annoyance.

"Well, how do you propose we get there?" she asked haughtily.

"You will see," he said just to annoy the miko further.

She immediately shut her mouth, refusing to be baited. Sesshoumaru waited patiently and he almost smiled when the miko was not able to hold her irritation. "Arrogant youkai," she muttered. "Just like his father," she mumbled under her breath.

Sesshoumaru stiffened at that last remark. So his father once again talked with the miko. "You mentioned my father," he said coldly.

"So what if I did?" she said, lifting her chin in defiance.

Sesshoumaru saw the spark in her eyes and refused to ask what they talked about. "It is of no consequence," he said unemotionally.

The miko pretended to feign nonchalance. "You're right," she said. "It isn't important since he wouldn't even tell me about the prophecy."

The demon lord stiffened. His father mentioned the prophecy to this miko.

"But I'll be more persistent the next time," she said happily. "I know I can make him tell me sooner or later."

Sesshoumaru's curiosity was nagging him to ask the miko for more information. But he didn't, he had too much pride.

"At least he told me about this pendant," she added while fingering the pendant. Then she looked at him and smiled in satisfaction.

-+-+-

Kagome snuck a glance at the stoic demon. It was evident he wants her to tell him more about what InuTaisho told him. However, it was also obvious that he would not ask. Damn his pride! But she would relish this small victory against the arctic demon.

He didn't need to know that InuTaisho told her little about the pendant. Yeah right! Little was an overstatement. But at least it tickled Sesshoumaru's curiosity.

Right after their breakfast, Sesshoumaru told her to meet him at the front in an hour. Kagome nodded and decided to spend her time in the gardens with Rin. And now here she was, standing at the front waiting for Sesshoumaru to come with Rin standing beside her.

Soon, the demon lord came striding out. He threw her a package that she curiously opened. Kagome's eyes widened in appreciation, as she saw a beautifully crafted bow with a quiver of arrows. The bow was made of ivory with a silver handle. The handle had very detailed carvings of an inuyoukai on a cloud. The bowstring seemed to be made of some strong material that she does not know of. She was examining it when Sesshoumaru spoke.

"The bowstring is made from my mother's hair," he said levelly. "It is infused with her youki."

"Oh," was all Kagome was able to say. She was too surprised to say anything else. She gazed at the weapon in her hand and felt the youki. It somehow felt good, like it actually recognized her. She smiled warmly at Sesshoumaru. "Thank you."

The demon lord looked at her silently and nodded.

"So, how do we travel?" Kagome asked cheerfully. She slung the bow and arrows on her shoulder and a small back pack on her back containing a few personal belongings. She caught up with him and kept his pace.

"Can I come?" Rin asked hopefully, trying to keep up with their pace with her short legs.

Sesshoumaru stopped and looked at Rin. "No," he said simply.

"But I want to go," the child said pouting, her eyes getting teary.

Kagome sighed and kneeled until she was at the child's level. "Sesshoumaru-sama would need someone to watch over the palace for him," she said. "We promise to be back in a few days."

"You promise?" the child said in a small squeak.

"Promise," she said and hugged the girl before hurrying up to catch Sesshoumaru. She turned back and waved at the little girl who waved back before turning to face the demon lord who waited a few meters ahead.

-+-+-

Sesshoumaru watched Kagome handle Rin. She was able to convince the child easily without the usual persistence that the child demonstrates. His mind strayed back to his mother's bow and arrows. He had thought hard before giving her the weapons. It was the only thing that was left of his mother. However, he felt that it would be of more use in the miko's hands.

He remembered her expression as she opened the package. Sesshoumaru didn't know why he felt that way but he was pleased that she genuinely liked his mother's weapons. And when he felt his mother's youki reacting to the miko's touch, he knew that his mother would have wanted her to have those.

The miko approached and he felt her lightheartedness. It was odd that she should feel that way with him since he was considered her enemy for a long time. And her carefree attitude was somehow making him feel more relaxed, something he had never felt in centuries. And he could not understand how she could smile so warmly to anyone especially with all the confusing things that is happening around her. Kagome seem to have a smile ready for everyone. She even saw her smile at his guards and servants. And her smile was infectious. Everyone who was given that smile could not help but smile back at her.

"So, how do we travel to the east?" she asked as she got in stride with him.

Sesshoumaru looked at her. She was smiling again. That warm genuine smile that lights up her face and make her eyes crinkle and sparkle.

"We fly," he said simply. He watched her from the corner of his eyes. Her face lit up and her excitement showed in her face.

"We will?" she asked, grinning broadly.

Her excitement caused warmth to spread all over him. However, it was not the same warmth that he had experienced with their previous "warm" encounters. He shook the feeling away and grabbed the miko's waist without a word. She gasped in surprise and clutched at his sleeves when they lifted off the ground on his youki cloud.

There was no fear in her expression. She was actually grinning widely and scanning everything below. The miko briefly closed her eyes. When she opened them, her eyes were shining with happiness and excitement.

"Wow," she whispered in awe. "I've never been this high up. Not even on a plane. And to think I'm flying with the wind whipping pass me." She was clutching at him but there was no fear in her. She was merely enjoying the feeling of being up in the air.

He didn't answer but he could feel the warmth of her skin. He relished the feeling. Somehow, this miko is making him feel more relaxed despite the circumstances. And he had missed that feeling of comfort he had when he was but a pup. He almost smiled. Almost, but he caught himself.

The miko was making him feel things he had long forgotten. Things that he had no business feeling. He was confused yet at the same time glad of these feelings. It made him feel more alive.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru," the miko whispered. "This is an experience I will never forget."

"Hn," he said noncommittally. But deep inside, he was secretly pleased.

-End chapter-


	6. Chapter 5: Tender Moments With a Taiyouk

TITLE: Cursed Twins

AUTHOR: InuYoukaiAki

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha and Co.

-+-+-

Author's Note: Hey there! Here's the next chapter. I hope you guys like it. Tell me what you think!

-+-+-

CHAPTER 5: Tender Moments with a Taiyoukai

Sesshoumaru felt the miko's weight leaning on him. They had been traveling nonstop for half a day. The sun was already setting, tinting the clouds with orange and pink hues and the wind blew gently, caressing their cheeks was starting to become cooler. He glanced down and noted that she was leaning on his fur pelt, her raven black hair contrasted against his pristine white pelt and kimono. His gaze strayed to her slightly parted lips as it often does lately. Her eyelashes softly brushed against her smooth rosy cheeks. The miko looked so innocent and peaceful in her sleep, as if everything was normal.

It was a wonder why humans still flourished when their lives are so short and they waste half of it sleeping. He looked at the setting sun against the mountains and briefly wondered if he should continue their journey or land somewhere. Kagome stirred lightly, trying to be as comfortable as possible in her semi-sitting position. He sighed and gently descended on a small clearing near a hot spring.

He carefully positioned the sleeping female under a large sakura tree. It was difficult to say the least, with his only arm. It was small wonder that the miko did not wake and instead curled into a ball on the soft grass at the base of the tree. The miko gave a slight shiver from the cold and Sesshoumaru felt something tug at him. He shook his head at himself and removed his pelt. He cautiously draped the fur pelt over the miko's fragile body. He felt warmth that he could not even begin to explain spread over his being when he heard the miko's small sigh of contentment. A small smile graced her lips and she burrowed deeper into his fur pelt.

The demon lord mentally shook his head at himself. Anyone who would see him now would think he was getting soft. He forced his eyes away from the sleeping female and positioned himself under a larger sakura tree. He raised one of his knees and stretched the other forward. He then draped his arm on his raised knee and leaned his back on the sturdy tree. He closed his eyes but his senses were acutely aware of the even breathing of the sleeping miko.

The light pink blossoms of the tree fell gently on the two immobile bodies that lay under the trees. To an observer from afar, it would almost seem like snow was falling. The beauty of the surrounding and the gentle sweet scents calming them both.

-+-+-

Kikyou stopped as she neared the cliff. She could make out the silhouette of an old man sitting on a cow. She continued in her usual sedate movements when she recognized the man waiting for her at her usual place.

She stopped a few feet from him. He slowly turned and she returned his serious gaze. Both of them kept silent. They measured each other until Myouga jumped on Kikyou's shoulder and cleared his throat.

"We understand that you already know of the identity of your twin," the old flea youkai said, measuring his words carefully.

Kikyou stayed silent, absorbing those words. So, these two were still not aware that Kagome was traveling with Sesshoumaru. And they were still clueless as to who was the one chosen by Fates. She looked up after a short thoughtful pause.

"Are you not aware that she is now traveling with the Taiyoukai of the West?" she asked carefully, purposefully omitting Kagome's name.

"She is with Sesshoumaru?" Totousai asked, his eyes bulging in his surprise.

"Who is she?" Myouga asked.

"Tell me what the prophecy states and I'll tell you her name," Kikyou said, her face devoid of any emotion.

"We can't," Myouga said.

Totousai nodded in agreement. "We do not know," he admitted. "Only she can tell us the prophecy."

Kikyou tried to read the two loyal vassals of InuTaisho. It was evident that they were telling the truth. She hesitated before sighing in defeat.

"Kagome," she said with a sigh. "Kagome is my twin."

-+-+-

Kagome felt warm. She burrowed deeper into the soft warm material covering her. It distinctly felt like the fur pelt InuTaisho often lends her. She opened her right eye as that thought sunk into her foggy brain. Sure enough, her bleary eyes caught the image of a youkai in white leaning against the large sakura tree.

"Did you come here just to annoy me again with all your cryptic answers?" she mumbled, closing her eyes again before it was able to focus clearly on the demon.

"I believe you mistook me for someone else," the cold voice drawled.

It was funny how the old youkai sounded exactly like... Kagome's thoughts trailed away as she sat bolt upright at Sesshoumaru's mocking voice. She blinked a few times and sure enough, her eyes focused on the arctic demon instead of InuTaisho.

"Oh," was all she managed to say when she realized her mistake in her half-awake state. "I thought you were..." she trailed.

"My father," Sesshoumaru stated flatly.

"Right," she said, a blush staining her cheeks.

They were silent for a few minutes, neither of them knowing what to say to each other until, surprisingly, Sesshoumaru finally broke it.

"We leave in a few minutes," he said levelly. "You can use the hot springs nearby if you wish to bathe."

Kagome gingerly got up and walked to where Sesshoumaru sat like a statue. She handed him the fur pelt which she folded neatly.

"Thank you," she whispered. She was about to go to the direction he had indicated when he spoke.

"Do not take too long," he said.

She nodded and went to the hot spring, looking forward to a wonderful and relaxing bath.

When Kagome left the clearing, Sesshoumaru closed his eyes. The miko and his father seemed to get along well, if the miko could speak to the great InuTaisho that way. But then again, the miko tends to forget her place most of the time. He stood up and went to find something to eat. Surely, Kagome would be hungry. They did not have dinner last night, not that he needed to eat as often as humans do. But still, she might be hungry. Sesshoumaru stopped dead in his tracks. His eyes narrowed in annoyance. When did he start to care? He shrugged the thought aside. He did not care for the human. It just would not be convenient for the miko to get sick. With that thought in mind, he went back to hunting, keeping within sensing distance of the miko in case of any danger.

-+-+-

Despite Sesshoumaru's warnings not to take too long, Kagome took her time. The water was just too warm to resist. She put on her extra clothing and jogged back to the clearing. As she neared, she could smell something being cooked. Her stomach reacted at that thought. She was reminded that she had not eaten dinner the previous night.

The sight of Sesshoumaru roasting rabbits greeted her. She smiled to herself. What would demons and humans alike say if they saw the great demon lord of the West cooking for a human? She took a deep breath. She noticed that it wasn't just the rabbit meat that she could smell. There were herbs and spices in them. Sesshoumaru does know how to cook. She grinned but quickly wiped the grin off her face when Sesshoumaru looked in her direction. She stayed rooted to the spot, returning the demon's look.

"Are you not hungry?" Sesshoumaru asked coldly when she didn't move to eat.

Kagome smiled and jogged towards the fire. "You know I am," she said cheerfully. "In fact, I know you could hear my stomach grumbling." (hahahaha, that reminds me of when my stomach was growling in English class, and EVERYBODY heard it, ok, back to editing)

Sesshoumaru scoffed and took one of the rabbits. He handed her one and took one for himself.

Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru took a bite. How could he stay graceful while eating? She took a bite and her eyes rounded. The rabbit didn't only smell good, it tasted good, too. "Wow!" she said after taking her second bite. "This is great. I didn't know you could cook."

"Hn," was the only reply Sesshoumaru gave.

They ate in silence, Kagome relishing every bite of the delicious roasted rabbit. The herbs and spices he used were somehow familiar to her although she could not place the name. It left a sweet and salty tang that blended well together. She didn't even notice that she ate two whole rabbits.

"I'm so full," she said happily, patting her stomach for emphasis. She looked at Sesshoumaru and noticed that he was watching her.

Sesshoumaru finished five rabbits. He inclined his head. "We shall proceed," he said, standing up.

She stood up and followed him. "Could we walk for about a few minutes at least?" she asked. "I'm so full."

The demon lord nodded and began to walk to the direction of the eastern lands.

"So, are we almost there yet?" Kagome asked as she kept up with Sesshoumaru's long strides.

"Two more days of travel at the most," Sesshoumaru answered.

Kagome's brows furrowed. "That far?" she asked. "I didn't think it would take that long."

The demon lord looked at her. "The place we seek is at the eastern most part of the land," Sesshoumaru said. "It would take longer if we walk."

"I see," Kagome said. "Anyway, can you now tell me where we are going? And what exactly I'm supposed to retrieve for you?"

"To the Eastern Lands," Sesshoumaru answered.

"I already know that," she answered exasperatedly.

Sesshoumaru quirked his eyebrow haughtily. "Then why do you still ask?" he mocked.

Kagome rolled her eyes in exasperation. Sesshoumaru was worse than his father. He always used that mocking tone with her. And she could feel that he knew what she was asking but decided to evade answering her question. Demons!

-+-+-

Sesshoumaru smirked to himself when he saw the miko's eyes roll in exasperation. He had debated whether to answer her questions. It didn't matter if she knew or not but it was fun irritating her. Fun? It had been a long time since he had fun.

"Why won't you tell me?" she asked. "I deserve to know since I'm the one helping you."

He felt his mouth twitch. He suppressed his smile and gave the miko his characteristic blank look just to annoy her more.

"You will know when we get there," he said stonily.

The miko stomped her feet in annoyance. "You are so like your father!" she burst out, irritated. "Cryptic, mysterious and annoying! Your whole family seems to be there just to annoy and confuse me," she said with a huff.

It was really fun annoying the miko. "We need to hurry," he said instead.

"Oh, fine!" Kagome said, pouting. "We can fly now."

Without second thought, Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm around Kagome's small waist and formed his youki cloud. He could smell her sweet fresh scent. It made him think of the first blossoming of flowers in spring. The smell was refreshing and sweet, calming him. It was almost making him feel... at home.

Kagome slumped, leaning onto him. Her head bowed down. Then he smelled it, salt. She was crying silently. He could now feel her tears falling on his kimono. Sesshoumaru was confused. A few minutes ago, she was ranting at him and now she was slumped against him, crying silently.

After a few minutes, Sesshoumaru could no longer contain his curiosity. And he was a little concerned, too, he admitted grudgingly to himself. He had never seen the miko in this state before. She was always bubbly.

"What ails you?" he asked.

"Nothing," she whispered, her voice cracking. Her voice was full of despair.

Sesshoumaru's brows furrowed and prepared himself. "Tell me," he said.

Kagome looked up, her eyes full of despair. "I've never asked for any of this," she whispered brokenly. "Sometimes I wonder if this is worth everything I've sacrificed. If all this pain I feel is worth anything. All I ever wanted was to live a normal life. Just a normal life," her voice trailing wistfully as her eyes misted again.

"You have the gift of the Shikon no Tama," Sesshoumaru couldn't help but point out.

The miko gave a bitter smile. "It is not a gift," she said. "But a curse. No protector of the Shikon could live normally. The protector is bound to live in misery. Ever since I knew of its existence my world had completely and irrevocably turned upside down. I had to sacrifice my life... and my heart. A girl could just take so much."

"Is this about Inuyasha?" he asked coldly.

Kagome snorted. "It seems that way, doesn't it?" she asked bitterly. "I wonder that myself. But then again, I've long grown tired of crying for him. No, it's not about Inuyasha. This is all about these duties I have to do. Responsibilities I'm not even prepared to perform."

Sesshoumaru thought about the miko's words. She must have reached her limit. It had been five years and she had just reached her limit with so much going on in her life. "Things happen for a reason," he said flatly. "You were given these responsibilities because you have the capability. Do not think that you are not capable."

She looked up at him. Her tears had dried because of the wind. "You think I can do it?" she asked, her hesitation still evident.

"Believe you can," he answered, his voice ringing with sincerity. "You are capable."

The miko sighed and smiled tremulously. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru," she said sincerely. She looked out to the horizon. "Gomennasai, I know I was rambling. It's just that I am so confused. And I had gone through so much."

"Hn," he said noncommittally.

-+-+-

Kagome felt embarrassed at her emotional outburst. And she had to say all that to Sesshoumaru, no less! He must think she's a spineless idiot. But it sure felt good to let everything out. And she knew Sesshoumaru listened to her. He even went so far as to reassure and comfort her. Maybe he wasn't as bad as everybody thought him to be.

"We will go to a cave at the East," he finally said after the short silence that ensued. "You will retrieve a sphere containing a prophecy that my mother left."

She was surprised. He had answered her earlier questions. She smiled to herself. Perhaps there was still hope for the demon lord, after all.

-+-+-

"So, it is Kagome," Totousai mused. Kikyou had left long ago.

Myouga jumped on the cow and sat. "We must get to the cave," he said. "We know her identity at last. But why did Sesshoumaru take her?"

"Maybe he knows," Totousai contemplated that possibility.

"No, he could not know," Myouga said. "No one knows the whole prophecy especially the identity of the female. Many speculated, but no one was sure…until now."

Totousai nodded. "We must leave at once," he said seriously. "They are already ahead of us by a day or so. We must not dally any longer."

Myouga nodded and the two took to the sky.

-+-+-

Inuyasha looked up at the sky. He felt that once Kagome went back, nothing will ever be the same again. His relationship with Kagome was already strained before all this had happened. And he knew it was his entire fault. He had always run off to Kikyou, failing to protect her a couple of times. And he had always compared the two.

He had hurt Kagome so many times and yet she stayed with him. He bowed his head. Sesshoumaru was not that bad. Sure, he was cold and emotionless. But despite the way people view him, he was different inside.

Inuyasha could still remember when he was just a pup. He had always looked up to his older brother. He was graceful, strong and capable. Things were different. He saw how great he was…until things happened. His mother died and he blamed Sesshoumaru for everything. He even went so far as to accuse him of killing his mother.

But now, he knew better. And it was already too late to patch things up with his brother. They hated each other and it will stay that way. Especially now that he took Kagome away.

It had already begun to rain, the tiny droplets hitting the leaves of the trees before falling down to be absorbed by the earth. The first droplets created tiny dark marks on Inuyasha's haori and he thought back to the time when Kagome sat him for making them walk under the rain. Inuyasha looked at his companions. "Let's settle for the night," he said gruffly.

End chapter


	7. Chapter 6: Realizations

TITLE: Cursed Twins

AUTHOR: InuYoukaiAki

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha and Co.

-+-+-

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter. I think the next chapter won't be for a while. Maybe 2 to 3 weeks. My schedule is getting tight. And I think I am experiencing a writer's bloc for the first time. Maybe I just need inspiration. Anyway, hope you like this one. I promise to update as soon as I can. And I'll finish this story no matter what happens. Unless I die, of course. I'm rambling so I'm gonna stop. Hehehe... Oh! And thank you to Mizuda Tsurugi for the wonder editing and the very encouraging comments! Makes me want to really write more.

CHAPTER 6: Realizations

Sesshoumaru looked out from inside the cave. The miko was laughing outside, getting soaked by the rain. He watched as she opened her arms wide, lifting her face up to the rain as if offering herself to some higher being. There was a sweet smile on her face as she started to spin around, laughing with childlike abandon.

However , she looked anything but childlike with her meager clothing soaked, outlining every curve of her ripe body. She was a sight to behold. Even he cannot deny that. He tried to look at something else but his eyes seemed to have a life of its own. It kept straying to the dancing miko, following her every move. Without realizing what he was doing, he found himself standing in front of her. Soon, Sesshoumaru was also soaked from the heavy rain, but he didn't care.

"Why do you let yourself get wet?" he could not help asking the miko. He was confused by her actions. Most humans would rather stay indoors during a downpour like this, keeping warm and dry. She was the first ningen who enjoyed the rain, aside from children who did not know any better. "Humans avoid it. Why do you stay here when you can keep dry and warm?"

The miko stopped dancing and turned to him, her face alight with glee. "If you think happiness is all about sunshine, then no one has told you about dancing in the rain," she answered his question, smiling happily and punctuating her statement with a twirl.

She looked so free and alive. Things that Sesshoumaru hadn't felt in centuries. She was looking up at him, her lips quirked in a rueful smile. Her blue eyes mesmerized him. Her soft pink lips beckoned to be kissed, and for the life of him, Sesshoumaru could not resist the pull. He caressed her cheek and bent down slowly to capture her slightly parted lips in a sweet lingering kiss. It was slow and exploratory, slightly hesitant as if testing each other's reactions.

And then they parted, each of them speechless. They stared at each other. Both were confused, not knowing what really happened.

Sesshoumaru looked into her blue eyes which mirrored her confusion. They were soaked to the bone but not one of them noticed it. All they were aware of were each other. Nothing else seemed important.

"Dancing in the rain is fun," the miko whispered, her voice hoarse with emotion. "But kissing in the rain sure is a hell of a lot better."

Sesshoumaru could no longer help it. His lips lifted slightly in an amused smile. And the miko's answering laugh added to the warm feeling at the pit of his stomach. She twirled around him and caressed his cheek, making his stomach squirm with an unnamed emotion. She was looking deeply into his golden eyes, her blue ones soft with an emotion he could not place. Her smile was tender and he didn't know what to make of it.

"You're even more beautiful when you smile," she whispered.

Sesshoumaru didn't know what to say to that. He searched her eyes and saw only sincerity in them. He searched his mind for something to say but could not come up with anything. He had never talked much to anyone before, and someone talking to him like this was also new to him. So he decided to just keep silent, the way he always was.

He waited with baited breath for her outburst. To his surprise, her eyes softened even more. "You'll always be you," she whispered with feeling, as if understanding the inner struggle he was having. Then she smiled and danced away from him, laughing gaily, and the momentary spell was broken.

His eyes watched her every movement. She was alive and carefree... Something that he was not, and somehow, she understood him. Most demons and human alike never do. They mistook his silence to coldness and arrogance. He never bothered to correct them. It wasn't really in his nature to explain himself. Maybe that was arrogance in his part. He did not really care what others think.

The miko waved happily at him, her warm genuine smile making him feel things he had forgotten. She was an unusual creature. She was powerful and pure, a very rare combination. And she had never ceased to surprise him.

-+-+-

They sat across from the fire inside the cave. The downpour has trailed down to a gentle drizzle but they decided to spend the night in that cave since it was almost nightfall. There were fishes roasting on the fire. Kagome smiled to herself when she remembered trailing behind Sesshoumaru in that downpour when he went to the river to catch the fish. She watched as Sesshoumaru used his bare hand to catch the fish and she clapped every time his hand came out of the water with a fish.

She smiled as she remembered the curious look he was giving her. He surely must think she was odd. She had seen more emotions in his eyes in the few days she had spent with him than the five years she had known him.

Kagome witnessed his confusion at their "encounter" under the rain before he was able to mask it. She saw his eyes soften a little as he looked at her. Surely, that must mean something. She was absolutely sure Sesshoumaru smiled at her. That smile did wonders to his face. She felt a tingle of emotion in her heart and suppressed it. She could not afford to let herself feel these feelings. These feelings were not meant for the protector of the jewel.

Her eyes strayed from the fire to the demon who sat bare-chested across from her. He had hung his soaked top near the fire as she had done to her clothes. Of course, she had brought a couple of extra clothes. And Sesshoumaru had given her the fur pelt to keep her warm. She smiled at the thought. He wasn't really that bad.

Sesshoumaru was looking at the cooking fish, as still as a statue. Kagome's mind registered the fact that he had a nice sculpted body. His missing arm didn't mar the beauty he possessed.

"You know, Sesshoumaru," Kagome started, breaking the silence that reigned. The Taiyoukai looked up from his fire gazing. "I never imagined I'll spend so much time alone with you. You're just too…" Kagome paused to think of the right word. "Distant," she finished with a bright smile.

Sesshoumaru's eyebrow quirked up. He seemed to think of a reply. The miko thought he was distant, not cold, heartless, ruthless or evil. "Do you fear this Sesshoumaru?" he asked curiously.

Kagome bit her lip in thought. "Well, I used to," she admitted after a short moment. "Until I spent so much time with you. You could say I am now immune. Besides, you haven't tried to kill me."

"Yet," Sesshoumaru added with a blank look.

Kagome's eyes widened momentarily as she looked at Sesshoumaru. Then her eyes narrowed as she observed his blank face. It was then that she noticed the unusual quirk of his lips. It was very slight, unnoticeable unless you were looking very closely. She grinned.

"You were joking!" she exclaimed happily. "Hah! You thought I wouldn't catch that joke!"

"This Sesshoumaru does not joke," he said disdainfully.

"Oh, yes you do!" Kagome said pointing at Sesshoumaru and giggling. "Just when I thought I've you all figured out, you would do something that surprises me."

"Hn," was all Sesshoumaru said as he handed her the cooked fish.

-+-+-

"You and my son seem to get along very well," the now familiar deep soothing voice of InuTaisho woke Kagome.

Kagome opened her eyes and yawned. She looked to see InuTaisho sitting under the huge sakura tree where he always does. "Figured you'll pop into my dream again, old man," she scoffed mockingly but smiled genuinely at the old demon.

InuTaisho returned her smile. His handsome face reflecting his fondness of the miko who had been a part of both his sons' lives. "Of course, I would not pass the chance to talk to my future daughter-in-law," he teased.

"Hey! Watch it, old man!" Kagome cried with indignation. Her face must have been as red as a tomato. Was InuTaisho suggesting that she and Sesshoumaru was a couple?

The inuyoukai laughed at the young miko's discomfort. "The two of you certainly enjoy kissing each other, don't you?" he said with a quirk of one elegant eyebrow. The gesture reminded Kagome of Sesshoumaru.

"You're spying on us!" Kagome burst out accusingly, a finger pointed at the grinning InuTaisho. "You dirty old man!"

InuTaisho burst out laughing at the miko's indignant face. "I told you my spirit is always there to guide you," he said when he was already calm.

"Like you're actually helping me with my dilemma," Kagome scoffed. "I'm totally confused here and I don't need unnecessary feelings to confuse me more."

"Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha are different," InuTaisho said seriously, as if reading Kagome's thoughts.

Kagome started at those words. But she immediately composed herself. "As if I don't know that," she mumbled. "They are like night and day, but both are totally confusing and damn irritating."

"But you seem to affect them both in a different way," InuTaisho said with a grin.

"Yeah, right," Kagome said sarcastically, her nose wrinkling. "Inuyasha seems to think I owe him for accidentally destroying the jewel and Sesshoumaru just loves to order me around like I should thank him for sparing my life. You sure do have wonderful sons!"

InuTaisho's grin widened. "I must admit my sons have very strong personalities," he said.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "That would be the understatement of the century," she said. "Your sons are domineering male chauvinists! Must have taken after their father."

InuTaisho chuckled. "You, child, amuses me," he said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"At least someone is amused," she said with a huff, but could not contain a small smile at the demon who always invaded her dreams. "Now, what else would you tell me? Aside from the fact that I am now wearing your pendant because you want me to."

"Because you amuse me, I will answer that question," he said with a smile. "That pendant is infused with my youki. It will increase the power of your miko powers."

"Cool!" Kagome said, clapping her hands. "But why did you give it to me?" she asked curiously.

InuTaisho stood up. "Because the fate of everything my ancestors and I worked hard for lies in your hands," he said before disappearing.

-+-+-

Sesshoumaru and Kagome resumed their journey east when morning came. They had traveled in a fast pace, stopping only to eat and sleep.

"We are at the Eastern territories," Sesshoumaru said, the afternoon of the second day after the downpour that delayed their journey.

It was then that Kagome felt the presence of two shards. It was heading in their direction at a very fast pace. Her heart thumped in anticipation. Inuyasha was not with her and she could not possibly ask Sesshoumaru to help her. Her hand tightened at the bow that Sesshoumaru had given her.

"What is wrong, miko?" Sesshoumaru asked when he noticed Kagome's tensed muscles.

"Shards," Kagome whispered. "Heading this way, fast."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed and descended slowly. He had landed at the middle of a clearing surrounded by large trees. His hand was poised to unsheathe Toukijin.

A whirl of dust soon became visible and Kagome relaxed visibly. "Kouga-kun," she breathed in relief, her face wreathed in a wide smile.

Sesshoumaru also dropped his defensive position and stood behind Kagome.

The wolf demon stopped directly in front of Kagome. "I knew you would finally realize that I am a lot better than that mutt-face," Kouga said with a rakish grin. He grabbed Kagome's hands. "I'm glad you decided to be my mate."

"Uh, Kouga-kun," Kagome said uncomfortably.

Kouga stiffened when he noticed Sesshoumaru with Kagome. "What are you doing with him?" he asked, his eyes narrowing suspiciously. Then he sniffed and his eyes narrowed even more. "And his scent is all over you!"

Kagome rolled her eyes in annoyance and took her hands from the overzealous wolf. "Sesshoumaru and I have business to attend to," she said calmly.

"The two of you? Alone?" Kouga said indignantly. "You're my woman! You should not travel alone with an unmated male!"

"How many times do I have to tell you that I am not your woman?" Kagome said irritated, her hands on her hips.

Kouga looked at Sesshoumaru, purposefully ignoring Kagome's words. "Oi! If you ever touch my woman, I'd-" he was cut off by a stone thrown at his head.

"You stubborn wolf!" Kagome cried indignantly. "I am not your woman! And I am not here to be your mate!"

The wolf demon grabbed Kagome before she could react. "Such a strong woman," Kouga said wistfully. "You will make your mate proud."

A soft growl made Kagome jump. That growl held a lot of threat in it. Even Kouga released her and turned to Sesshoumaru who was looking at the wolf-demon. "You will release the miko," he said coldly. "It is apparent that she does not return your affections."

"Don't tell me you also want her for yourself?" Kouga sneered.

Sesshoumaru flexed his hand and poison dripped from it. Kagome realized that the two were going to fight. She rolled her eyes in exasperation. No matter how much they deny it, Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha have a lot in common.

"Stop!" Kagome bellowed.

The two demons looked at her. Kagome stalked towards them and stood between the two demons. She formed two energy balls in her hands. She was inwardly surprised but shrugged when she remembered what InuTaisho said. Then she noticed that the energy balls were pink with a tinge if purple in them. It must be InuTaisho's youki.

"You two will stop this nonsense," she said with authority. When the two seemed to have calmed down, Kagome retracted her energy balls. "Sesshoumaru and I are going to continue our journey. And you, Kouga, will not insist on making me your mate."

"But—" Kouga began to argue.

"No buts," Kagome said and turned to Sesshoumaru. "We can leave now."

Sesshoumaru wrapped his arm around Kagome's waist and formed his youki cloud. Kagome in turn clutched at Sesshoumaru to prevent herself from accidentally falling. After so many times she had traveled with Sesshoumaru on his cloud, she could still not get used to the height.

Kagome sighed with relief when they were already on their way back. Kouga was really a handful. It was lucky she was able to stop them. Sesshoumaru might have harmed Kouga if they fought.

-+-+-

Sesshoumaru smirked inwardly when he saw the wolf's face contorted in jealousy as he watched them fly up. The irritating wolf had dared to touch Kagome, tainting her scent. He looked at the miko who was clutching at him. He was secretly pleased to hear her reject the wolf's advances, but the reason behind his feelings still remained elusive to him.

He remembered the energy balls that she had formed. It had a feel of his father's youki. This made him more curious. What is happening?

Well, he will soon find out. The cave is just half a day away. He found a clearing near another hot spring. He realized that unlike most humans, the miko enjoyed taking baths. He had since looked for a place to spend the night near hot springs. As he expected, the miko took her bath. She took her time taking her bath and while she does, he took those opportunities to hunt for their food.

"Is there a hot spring near by?" Kagome asked as soon as he landed.

He nodded to the direction of the hot spring and watched her run to that direction. He smiled inwardly. No wonder she smelled pleasant.

When she disappeared from his view, Sesshoumaru went to hunt for their food. For the past few days that they had traveled, no danger had come to the miko. He decided to hunt farther away, for the first time straying out of sensing range.

Sesshoumaru had caught a boar and was just back at the clearing when he heard Kagome's shrill scream pierce through the silence of the forest. Without another thought, Sesshoumaru dropped the boar and raced towards the hot spring. He could smell the miko's fear and something clutched at his heart. He should have stayed within sensing distance. The wind rushed past his ears, whipping his hair. He didn't mind the barks that scratched his skin. They were just irritations that he could dismiss. The scratches disappeared as fast as they appeared, maybe even faster.

His heart began to beat faster as he ran towards the miko.

End chapter


	8. Chapter 7: Double Trouble

TITLE: Cursed Twins

AUTHOR: InuYoukaiAki

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha and Co.

-+-+-

Author's Note: Here's the next chapter. I hope it didn't take too long. He he...

CHAPTER 7: Double Trouble

Sesshoumaru's eyes began to bleed red as he heard Kagome's scream. He ran faster, the wind whistled past him and the surroundings became a blur as he used his full speed to get to the miko as soon as possible. He did not mind the scratches that the low branches caused.

However, the sight that greeted him in the hot springs somehow calmed him. Kagome was struggling from two demons; she was only wearing a cloth wrapped around her naked body. She was apparently about to dress when the two demons arrived.

"Get your hands off me!" the miko shouted irately. However, the two demons the looked almost alike just sneered.

The two demons were holding her by the wrists. Apparently, they were trying to make her come with them. Both were tall, almost as tall as Sesshoumaru. However, while Sesshoumaru's hair was silver, the two demons' were as black as a moonless night. The demons had almost identical faces. They have the same narrow mouths and long elegant faces. However, while one had narrow green eyes, the other had slightly rounder eyes. Their clothes were of the same cut as Sesshoumaru's but also black with white patterns of snow flakes.

The two demons finally turned towards Sesshoumaru. Their amber eyes met his. They gave identical smirks before one of them spoke.

"Fancy meeting you here, Sesshoumaru," one said cheerfully.

Sesshoumaru looked coldly at the demon who spoke. "Release the miko," he ordered.

"Oh, she belongs to you," the other one said, his face mirroring his regret. He released Kagome's wrist as his twin did the same. His eyes roamed hungrily over Kagome's sleek curvy body. "A shame," he said with a sneer.

The miko's face heated up. Her hands closed into fists on her sides, her head bowed down. Sesshoumaru knew what was coming and decided to amuse himself. Although he must admit, he did not like the way the two demons were looking at the miko. He began to mentally count, wondering how long it would take until the outburst. Experience taught him that the miko would not keep quiet and accept the treatment she was getting from the two demons. It would not take long before she takes matters into her own hand. He inwardly smirked when the miko looked up, her blue eyes blazing with anger. He watched as she lifted her chin up in defiance.

The miko used one hand to clutch the cloth wrapped around her body. It had slipped a notch and had exposed a brief view of the valley between her ample breasts. Her right hand lifted up and slapped the demon who last spoke. Then she turned and did the same to the other one. The loud sound of Kagome's hand coming into contact with the demons' faces reverberated though out the forest.

The looks on the two demons' faces were priceless. They were both stunned, their mouths hanging open as they stared at the seething miko. Sesshoumaru noticed that the miko's hand was glowing pink slightly. So, she had infused her hand with her miko powers. The two demons had a hand print on their cheeks.

"Arrogant demons!" the miko said angrily. Her wet hair cascaded down her back in a riot of black tresses. Her skin glistened with the wet water. And her face was flushed in both her anger and embarrassment. She looked like a goddess as she stood there, glaring at the two demons. "You should be ashamed of yourselves, sneaking up at a defenseless girl like that. Why don't you fight fair and square? Once I am decently dressed, I'll kick your sorry asses!"

The miko's words angered one of the demons. "Watch your mouth," he threatened.

Kagome smirked and tossed her hair. "Or you'll what?" she asked challengingly.

Sesshoumaru saw when the more hot-tempered of the twins began his attack. He didn't expect the demon to take the miko's bait and was unprepared. He swore that the demon would pay if Kagome was harmed in anyway. He ran to where she stood but knew that he would be too late.

The dust began to clear. Sesshoumaru tried to see through it, wondering what he should expect. Knowing the demon, it would not be surprising if Kagome was already bleeding to death. However, Kagome was not an ordinary human. Besides, he could not smell any blood. As that realization sunk in, Sesshoumaru noticed the familiar youki of his father. His eyes narrowed.

When the dust finally cleared, he saw Kagome standing with a smug smile on her lips. The demon who attacked her was on his back a few feet from her, a look of utter disbelief on his face. There was a pink glow around Kagome with sparks of violet youki.

"Oh, sorry," Kagome said in a mock apologetic voice. "Did I hurt you?"

"Why you," the angry demon growled and stood up, preparing to attack again.

"Enough, Kenji," Sesshoumaru said coldly.

Kagome's eyes swiveled back to Sesshoumaru. "Who are these jerks, anyway?" she asked irritably. "How do you know him?" Kagome gestured towards the demon known as Kenji, sprawled on the ground.

"You are in no position to question this Sesshoumaru," he answered coldly. He did not want the two demons to think that the miko could question him.

Sesshoumaru saw the hurt in her eyes before it went blank. He realized that the blank cold look she was wearing now did not suit her. Her back straightened and she tossed her hair back, lifting her chin in defiance. InuTaisho's pendant was then revealed because of her sudden movement. It rested between the valley of her breasts. This caused the attention of the two demons to focus on the said pendant.

The calmer of the two demons stepped closer to Kagome. His hand was outstretched in disbelief as if he could not believe his eyes.

"Do not take another step," Kagome warned, her voice menacing. Her barrier crackled with her power combined with InuTaisho's youki. Gone was the cheerful girl Sesshoumaru had known, replaced by a strong miko who would not hesitate to use her powers. It was as if the woman standing in front of them now was not the same woman a few moments ago. Her narrowed eyes returned Sesshoumaru's icy stare.

"I am sick and tired of arrogant demons presuming that they have a right to tell me what to do. You cannot expect me to follow everything you say. And I do have the right to ask. Don't expect me to do things without seeking some explanation."

She tossed her head and turned her back on them all. She picked up her things and stormed away, leaving two disbelieving youkai and a furious Sesshoumaru.

"Do not turn your back on me," Sesshoumaru said coldly. The miko was over-stepping her boundaries. She had no right talking to him like that.

Kagome stopped in her tracks but did not turn around. "Or you'll what?" she challenged. "You won't give me the shards? Fine, take it. See if I care."

In the blink of an eye, Sesshoumaru was standing before the miko. He had thought that she would be surprised. However, as he looked down on her, he was met by a calm blank gaze. It was as if Kagome no longer cares what he does. He felt something in his chest, knowing that he was the cause of this change. He was about to lift his hand to touch her cheek, to somehow make her forget whatever he has done to cause this change in her, and to bring back the Kagome that he had known. He caught himself, knowing that the two demons were watching them curiously.

She stared back at him. There was nothing he could read in her face but somehow, he knew that he had hurt her. The miko was still the one who broke the eye contact. She looked away and walked around him. He knew she was walking away from them. He didn't move to follow her with his gaze. He remained where he stood, his back facing the direction she had taken.

-+-+-

Kagome walked away from Sesshoumaru and the two demons who had attacked her. She was hurt by his words. She had thought that they had somehow begun to be friends. How wrong she was. It was stupid of her to assume that. He was a taiyoukai and she was nothing but a weak human in his eyes.

She had made that mistake but never again. She would not let him hurt her again.

She quickly dressed with denim shorts and a sleeveless green top. Kagome knew she needed to calm herself. She brushed her hair and sat down in the middle of a clearing littered with white flowers. She closed her eyes and began to breathe slowly and deeply.

Kagome let her power flow around her, keeping it within five meter from her. Her hair floated around her. As her powers were released, she felt her calm returning to her.

-+-+-

They had returned to the clearing where they had first decided to land when the three demons felt the overwhelming power being released. Sesshoumaru felt Kagome's power being slowly released. It was faint at first, like a single ray of sunlight from a small crack on the wall. Then it grew in power, making itself known to all youkai around.

Sesshoumaru was surprised of the extent of the miko's power. He knew she was powerful but he did not expect her to be this powerful. He had also felt that she was still holding back, trying to control her power.

He stood up. He could not contain his curiosity any longer. He ran to the direction where the power was coming from. He ended up at a clearing nearby. Kagome sat at the center of the clearing, white flowers were blooming beautifully all around her. The sweet gentle scents of the flower wafted in the air as Kagome glowed a light pink color. This time, her power was not tainted with InuTaisho's youki. It was solely hers.

Her power lifted her long black tresses, causing it to swirl all around her. She was sitting there serenely, unaware of the intensity of the power that she was releasing. Leaves swirled around the huge dome of power that encircled Kagome.

He watched in fascination as she slowly lifted a few inches off the ground.

"Who is this human?" one of the twin demons asked in awe.

Sesshoumaru looked at the two. He had felt them following him but did not mind. It did not matter that they witness this. Any demon around could feel the strong power that Kagome was emanating. He watched as the miko slowly opened her blue orbs. The power immediately retracted back to her body as if it never happened.

Kagome did not take her eyes away from Sesshoumaru as she stood up slowly. She dusted herself and picked her things up.

"Why did you follow me?" she asked coldly.

Sesshoumaru did not have any answer to that question so he just remained silent and stared back at her. He watched as her shoulders relaxed. She shook her head wistfully, her black tresses falling on her shoulders.

"No, don't answer that," she said. "I forgot that I do not have the right to question you, Sesshoumaru-sama."

There was no mocking in her voice. Her head was still held high, just like a queen. Sesshoumaru felt an unexplainable void inside him as he looked at the miko. She was standing mere feet away from him and yet she had become as unapproachable as ever. She was distancing herself from him. The use of the "-sama" was proof of that. The camaraderie they had was gone. He felt that he had lost something important because of that.

She turned and walked passed him to the direction of their campsite.

For the first time in his life, Sesshoumaru did not know what to do. He stayed rooted to the spot. A few minutes had passed before he finally looked at the two demons who were curiously looking at him.

"Keep watch over the miko," Sesshoumaru told the two demons. "Make sure that nothing happens to her."

The two nodded and followed Kagome.

Sesshoumaru sighed in frustration and took to the sky. He needed time to think.

-+-+-

She felt them even before they got near the campsite. The two demons who had attacked her. This time it was different. The two were subdued. She sat on a log situated opposite the direction they were coming from. She waited for them to arrive.

Kagome did not wait long. The two demons came, looking sheepishly at her. They sat across from her.

The demon who had attacked her earlier cleared his throat. "We are sorry," he began tentatively. "We do not really know what happened but something pulled us to your direction."

Kagome gazed at him intently, making the demon squirm in discomfort. She could see the sincerity in his eyes. She sighed in resignation. "It's all right," she said wearily. Her hand flew to her temples. She was developing a headache. "I seem to have that effect on people... er ... youkai," she said.

"What is your name?" the other demon asked.

"Kagome," she answered with a tremulous smile, her eyes shining with the tears that she was trying not to shed. "And who are you? How are you related to Sesshoumaru-sama?"

The calmer of the two smiled. "I am Yoji and this is my twin, Kenji," he said. "We are Sesshoumaru's cousins."

Kagome looked up at them. They were smiling genuinely at them. "Inuyasha never told me that he had cousins," she murmured, forgetting for a while that the two had sharp hearing and that they will be able to hear her.

"You know Inuyasha?" Yoji asked. His eyes sparkled in excitement.

"Actually, I travel with him," Kagome answered with a smile. "This arrangement I have with Sesshoumaru-sama is only temporary."

Kenji nodded. "So, how is that cousin of ours?" he asked.

Kagome smiled fondly as she remembered Inuyasha. "He is like you," she said. "He's impulsive and hot-tempered."

"I am not impulsive and hot-tempered," Kenji said indignantly.

Kagome felt the headache go away. She felt comfortable with the two demons who looked so much alike. They only differ in the color of their stripes. Kenji had dark blue stripes while Yoji had light blue ones.

"Yeah right," she said and laughed. Yoji joined in her laughter while Kenji sulked, Inuyasha-style, in the corner.

They had talked until Kagome felt her eyes droop. Sesshoumaru still has not returned. She smiled at the two demons. "I'm kinda sleepy already," she said, yawning.

"Go ahead and sleep," Kenji said. "We'll keep watch."

"Thank you," Kagome murmured and settled under the big leafy tree. As soon as her head hit her bag, sleep claimed her.

-+-+-

It had been near midnight when Sesshoumaru returned to camp. He had run through the forest, feeling the wind whip his face. He let the overhanging branches scratch his exposed skin, healing it almost instantly.

He did not know why the miko affected him this way. She was not the first human he had spent time with. He had spent more time with Rin than with the miko. Her laughing face invaded his thoughts. The image of her dancing in the rain with child-like abandon kept appearing in his mind despite the fact that he was trying to block it.

She confused him so much. How could she be so warm when she is faced with a cold demon like him?

He had thought for hours but the answers eluded him, hiding amongst the branches of the trees. Soon, he got tired and decided to just go back to their campsite to check on the three. He knew that Kenji and Yoji would not let any harm come to Kagome. The pendant assures that.

He had landed on the quiet clearing, instantly alert. Something was not right. His eyes scanned the silhouette around him. Then it hit him. The miko was gone.

Sesshoumaru quickly strode to the two sleeping figures. He first woke Yoji.

"Where is the miko?" he asked quietly.

Kenji looked up at him. "She's sleeping over there," he said, gesturing to the miko's things. Then he shot up when he noticed that Kagome was not where she was supposed to be. He woke Yoji just to receive the same answer.

"I told you two to keep her safe," Sesshoumaru said menacingly.

They were sniffing the air when they felt it. It was a sudden jolt of so much power that they would not miss it. It was coming from a few miles away from them. They all looked at each other and nodded their affirmation.

Without another word, the three inuyoukai flew towards the source of the unimaginable power, knowing that it was coming from Kagome.

There was a bright pink glow that was coming from that same direction. They increased their speed and landed a few paces away from the pink light. They cautiously walked in. For some unusual reason, the miko powers did not harm them.

Sesshoumaru waited until his eyes had been able to adjust. He knew that they were already at the cave where the sphere was kept. Sesshoumaru's eyes glowed a light yellow to be able to see in the dark cave.

Kagome stood by the entrance of a smaller opening inside the cave. Her eyes were closed, her power surrounding her entire body. Then she disappeared inside the cave. And the pink light disappeared with her.

"What just happened?" the twin demons asked in confusion.

End chapter

Author's Note: Hope you like it. I'm thinking if I'll put the prophecy in the next chapter or not. He he he... Just to keep the suspense. But if you give me a very good reason to put the prophecy in chapter 8, I just might do it. (Laughs evilly.)


	9. Chapter 8: Revelations

TITLE: Cursed Twins

AUTHOR: InuYoukaiAki

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha and Co.

-+-+-

Author's Note: Chapter 8 is finally up! I hope you like this one. Thank you to my wonderful beta. This story would be crappy if it were not for her. And I enjoy reading your criticisms and suggestions! Thank you! Anyway, on with the story! I hope you guys like it.

CHAPTER 8: Revelations

Kagome woke up with a start. She thought she heard her name. She quietly looked around and was about to go back to sleep when she heard someone whisper her name. It was very faint, as if the sound came from far away just brought by the wind. Her wide blue orbs scanned the surroundings but only found the twin demons a few feet away from her.

The two were sleeping soundly. It was odd, the way they seemed so deep in slumber. She knew for a fact that demon senses more superior than human senses. She found it disturbing that the sound woke her while it did not seem to have affected the two demons. She realized that Sesshoumaru was still nowhere to be found. By the position of the moon, she guessed that it was around midnight. Stars twinkled cheerfully against the clear dark sky.

Kagome shivered as the wind blew gently, causing goosebumps on her soft skin. The sweet call of her name accompanied the cool breeze.

There was no other choice. She stood up gingerly and walked towards the two demons. They didn't even stir as she approached. Kagome smiled ruefully to herself before she decided to give in to her curiosity. She waited as the wind blew again and followed the direction where the wind came from.

The trees looked ominous around her. They seemed to be slowly caging her in, manipulating the shadowy fingers of the forest. It was quite dark since the moon was not full. And the huge trees swayed with the breeze. Kagome began to get nervous and decided to walk back to camp. She had not gone that far. However, her feet would not cooperate. It kept going to Kami-only-knows-where. She began to panic. Her mouth opened to scream Sesshoumaru's name but no voice would come out.

Her heart caught in her throat as she realized that she no longer had control of her own body. She tried to move any part of her, but there was no response. It was as if she was just a spectator as she watched the trees move past her.

Kagome felt helpless and afraid. She briefly thought about Sesshoumaru.

_Please help me… _she silently pleaded before everything went black.

-+-+-

The three demons watched as Kagome disappeared inside the cave, taking the bright light with her.

"What the hell was that?" Kenji asked in awe.

Sesshoumaru did not even bother to answer as he walked towards the opening where Kagome entered. It was thoroughly odd how Kagome's power had completely disappeared as she went inside the cave. It was even more perplexing when he could not even feel her presence. It was as though she had disappeared completely from the face of the earth.

He stopped a few feet from the entrance as he contemplated this mysterious event. He stood stock-still and flared his aura to try and detect her. Sesshoumaru was no longer surprised when he felt his aura bounce back. There was a barrier that would not allow his aura to pass through. Then, the barrier was also containing Kagome's power. He did not even try to walk through the barrier. He already knew what would happen.

"You ass," Kenji ranted. "Are you just going to stand there? Kagome is inside! Why aren't we following?"

Sesshoumaru turned his narrowed eyes towards his cousin whose temper was similar to Inuyasha's. "You forget your place," he said coldly.

The insolent demon snorted. "Just because you're the head of the family does not mean you're always right," he said heatedly. "I'm going in whether you like it or not."

The temperamental demon who had previously attacked Kagome without second thoughts was now acting like he was born to protect the miko. Sesshoumaru was beginning to think that there was something wrong with his family.

He watched as Kenji walked towards the entrance. He did not even flinch as the said demon came hurtling back in a blur of black as the barrier repelled him. He vaguely smelled the scent of singed hair. Sesshoumaru turned to the fallen demon in deliberate slow motion. He arched his eyebrow at his cousin's pained expression.

"Why didn't you tell me that would happen?" Kenji asked, glaring at Sesshoumaru accusingly.

"You did say that you were going in even if I say so otherwise," he said in his blandest voice. He turned back to the entrance of the cave before speaking again. "I did not see any point in wasting by breath.

Behind him, Sesshoumaru heard Yoji snicker in amusement at the expense of his twin. He decided to ignore them both and walked towards a large rock and sat there to wait… whatever it was they were waiting for.

-+-+-

It felt nice. Kagome felt like she was floating in water. Her body felt light and cool. And yet, she did not feel wet. Her eyebrows furrowed briefly in concentration as she tried to place the familiar feel. Then she smiled warmly as she remembered where she had felt that way. It was the same feeling she felt when the magic of the Bone Eater's well enveloped her.

Confusion washed over Kagome as she realized the implication of these thoughts. She slowly opened her eyes and expected to see the seemingly endless expanse of nothing that she sees when she travels back and forth through time. But she was totally unprepared for what she saw.

The place, wherever it is, was large but not endless. It looked like a huge room with blue walls that seemed to have tiny glitters embedded in it. It was lighted brightly, like those daylights she had at home but she could not see the source of the light. Her eyes scanned her surroundings. There were no windows or any opening. She began to worry. How will she get out of this place? There is definitely a way since she was able to enter it. The question is; where is it?

Slowly, she walked around, seeing nothing but the expanse of blue glittery walls. It was then that she saw a small opening. It was very narrow. She suspected that very few could pass through it. She just hoped she would be one of those few. There is only one way to find out. She shrugged her shoulders and walked purposefully towards it.

She was by the opening in a few strides. She smiled triumphantly as she realized that she would fit easily in it. She glanced around and saw no other opening. Here goes nothing, she told herself before walking in.

-+-+

"Are we just going to sit here and wait?" Kenji asked impatiently. He was pacing back and forth in front of Sesshoumaru and Yoji who were waiting calmly.

The constant pacing was starting to annoy Sesshoumaru. He sighed. "I do not see you just sitting around," he said in a bored tone.

Kenji glared at him, taking offense. Then, in true Inuyasha fashion, he plopped down unceremoniously on the ground and placed his hands inside his sleeves. He then proceeded to huff in annoyance, his nose up in the air.

Sesshoumaru almost shook his head.

"There is no use getting all worked up, Kenji," Yoji said. He looked relaxed as he stared at his twin. "Besides, we can't get inside."

"Well, he is the strongest among us," Kenji answered, pointing at Sesshoumaru. "He should have at least made an effort."

They had been waiting for more than an hour and every time Kenji starts a conversation, it always ends up with him not doing anything. It was getting tedious.

"That is because I already know I won't be able to pass," he finally answered the insolent whelp.

Yoji looked up curiously at Sesshoumaru. "How did you know, anyway?" he asked.

"I have tried various ways," he admitted. "But I was not able to pass."

-+-+-

The room she entered was all black. She could not see anything but blackness. However, she could see herself when she looked at any part of her body. It was weird. She almost panicked, but then she saw a faint bluish-white glow just beyond.

Kagome walked towards the faint glow. A moment later, she had the object in her hand, a sphere, slightly smaller than the Shikon no Tama. It was light blue in color. It was floating and she had grabbed it without thought. Then a very bright white light was emitted by the tiny sphere, it was so incandescent that Kagome was forced to close her eyes.

-+-+-

"_Twins cursed by the Fates to be separated from birth. They shall live in different eras, never to grow up together. Only one is to remain as the protector of the jewel while the other is to remain in a time that is long after she was born. The younger twin must be thrown in the Bone Eater's well. Remember our words and do as we say. The twins will be born when darkness reigns the land, when the moon overpowers the sun. And on this day, the ruler of the Palace of the Moon will fulfill the prophecy. The Fates have decided and all must obey..."_

Kagome heard the voice loud and clear. It was a woman's velvety voice. She listened to the ethereal sound and felt anxiety gripping her. Something tells her that she would not like the events that would follow.

"_An evil will arise and the twin will be pulled back into that world, her destiny still unknown. Either the great power she has will be used to destroy that evil or it will consume her. And with her fate, the fate of the Palace of the Moon will follow."_

Instinctively, Kagome knew that the voice was talking about her. She could not explain what she was feeling. Deep in her heart she knew she always felt more comfortable in this time. Now, she knew why. Her head spun and she suddenly felt nauseous. Her life with the family she had known flashed in her mind. It did not feel real. Maybe it was not her.

"_She will play a crucial role in the lives of the young __inuyoukai__... And eventually, she will mate into the Great House of InuTaisho."_

"Whoa," she whispered. Kagome's head snapped up at the last statement. She felt the beginnings of a headache as the last words echoed in her head. Mate into the House of InuTaisho? This was getting more surreal by the minute. Clearly, the prophecy was talking about someone else. Somewhere in the forest was another girl from the future, running around. She would just have to find her and correct this misunderstanding. Then, she could go back to her merry little normal life.

She was staring in concentration at the little sphere, willing it to take back everything that it had revealed for the last few minutes. "It's not really me, is it?" she whispered, as if it would answer back.

"Of course it's you," a voice answered.

Kagome jumped at the voice. She whirled around, her eyes round in surprise. Her mouth gaped in disbelief.

"We meet again," he said cheerfully before stepping back.

Kagome crossed her arms in front of her chest as she recovered her composure. She quirked one eyebrow up. "I should have known it was you again," she said. "You're always turning up in my dreams. I should have gotten used to it. And I should have known that this was a dream. This could not be true. By the way, nice change of surroundings. Finally got tired of the old setting?"

InuTaisho chuckled. "Ah," he said after a minute. "But you see, you are no longer dreaming. You are fully awake and everything you heard was true."

Her eyes bulged. "Are you kidding me?" she asked. "I can't mate with any of your sons! They are both jerks! Besides, I being awake would mean that you are…" Kagome trailed off in disbelief.

"Alive?" InuTaisho said the word she had failed to say. "Yes, Kagome, I am alive."

"B-But… H-How did… I thought you…" Kagome stuttered, unable to form a coherent thought in her mind. The revelation shook her to the core. InuTaisho was alive all along! How come no one was able to find him? She distinctly remembered being in his tomb with Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru though. Her mind raced with so many questions that she did not know what to ask first.

InuTaisho smiled kindly at the poor confused girl in front of him. "I know it is hard to believe," he began. "But I am alive. I never died."

The words echoed in Kagome's head but her mind would not absorb it. InuTaisho was alive!

End chapter


	10. Chapter 9: The Return

TITLE: Cursed Twins

AUTHOR: InuYoukaiAki

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha and Co.

Author's Note: This is the edited chapters. Thank you to my wonderful beta who never tire of giving me advices, criticisms and encouragement. Thank you!

CHAPTER 9: The Return

"Are we just supposed to just wait?" Kenji asked irritated. "What if something bad is already happening to her?"

Sesshoumaru sighed in annoyance. "If you are so willing to get thrown over and over, then by all means, do what you want." he drawled.

Yoji stood up and smirked. "It seems my twin was smitten with the young miko." he teased.

Kenji's face flared scarlet. "Look who's talking," he said. "You could not take your eyes away from her, even when she was sleeping."

The Prince of the West glared at the two bickering youkai. He suddenly felt annoyed with the two. They were fighting over Kagome and he did not like it. He stopped his train of thought. Why does he care anyway? After Kagome retrieved the sphere, he will give her the shard and she will go back to his useless half-brother.

He unconsciously growled at the thought. It was then that he realized that he had drifted. His mind returned to the present when he realized that the two bickering youkai had stopped and were now looking at him strangely.

"What are you growling about?" Kenji asked.

He stood up gracefully and turned towards the cave. "You irritate me," he said coldly. It was partly true. They need not know that there was more to the growl.

- - -

Kagome mentally shook herself as she realized that she was gaping, her mouth opening and closing like a fish. "What the hell?" was all she managed to say after a few minutes of trying to form a coherent sentence, with her overly confused mind.

InuTaisho grinned in amusement. "I see you have picked up a few of Inuyasha's well-phrased thoughts." he drawled.

Her brows furrowed in intense concentration as she tried very hard to collect her thoughts. After a few moments, she waved her hand helplessly and looked up at the imposing demon in front of her. "Could you just tell me what is happening?" she asked, her confusion and helplessness making her tone weary. Her bright eyes were clouded with confusion.

The old demon sighed. He understood the girl's confusion. She had lived and grown up in a time very different from today. His eyes softened as he looked at her, looking at him with confusion and trust in her blue eyes. She looked so fragile and breakable, this pure creature who have touched both his sons' lives.

"Am I really from this time?" she whispered. Her eyes misted as she thought of the family she had known.

"I know this is hard for you," InuTaisho said gently. "But you are from this time."

Silent tears coursed down Kagome's flushed cheeks. She smiled sadly and wiped away the tears that would not stop falling. She smiled tremulously at the great youkai. "I always felt more at home here," she said wistfully. "It's just that…" she trailed off with a sigh, unable to continue as the tears fell, unbidden.

Kagome felt InuTaisho gently laid his hands on her delicate shoulders. She looked up at him, her eyes blurred by her tears. Her eyes widened as another question formed in her mind. "W-Will I be able to see them again?" she asked with trepidation.

The youkai lord, for his part, pitied the girl in front of him. He squeezed her shoulders gently. "I'm afraid that the well is already sealed," he said tentatively, unable to keep the truth from her.

"No," she whispered brokenly. "I didn't even have the chance to say goodbye." The thought of never seeing those she held dear to her heart again shattered her. Kagome sobbed in her hands. She felt him wrap his arms tentatively around her. She did not care if he thought her weak. She was hurting for the family she had known and grown into. Despite the fact that they were not her real family, she never felt that she was an outsider with them. They genuinely loved her and she loved them.

She sobbed liked she never sobbed before. Her arms wrapped around the demon automatically, reveling in the comforting feel of his strong arms. Kagome needed all the comfort she could get. She felt so alone.

- - -

Myouga and Totousai arrived at the cave and saw the three inuyoukai waiting patiently outside. Or at least the two were waiting patiently while the other was pacing around furiously.

"Sesshoumaru-sama," Totousai bowed nervously. "Kenji-sama, Yoji-sama."

Sesshoumaru was mildly surprised with the appearance of the two vassals. "What is your business here?" he asked.

Myouga cleared his throat and jumped on Sesshoumaru's shoulder. "We have come for the prophecy," he said importantly. "Where is Kagome-sama?"

"Inside the cave," Yoji replied, curiosity evident his tone.

"I guess, we will just have to wait," Totousai said and started to sit down.

Kenji strode over to the two new arrivals. "Obviously, you know something," he said. "Is there a way to get inside?"

The old flea youkai shook his head. "As far as we know, there is no way to get in," he said. "We have tried before. But nobody can enter."

"Dammit!" Kenji exclaimed and plopped down beside Yoji, Inuyasha-style.

Sesshoumaru looked towards the cave and wondered what was happening inside. His gut clenched when he thought of the miko getting hurt. He suppressed the feeling. He could not care less if she was hurt as long as she acquires the sphere. That was the only reason he was concerned.

"What if she does not come out?" Kenji whispered the thought that was running through their minds. It was a possibility that nobody had dared voice until now. None of them knew what was really in there.

- - -

InuTaisho glanced at the fragile young woman in his arms. His heart broke for Kagome. It was hard to let go of the people you love. She was taken away from her true family to live and grow up in another. She had felt love from that family and now she was rudely torn away from them to live in a world completely different from the one she grew up in.

He sighed as he continued to stroke her hair in an attempt to soothe her. The Fates had been cruel to her and it pained him that he had played a very crucial part on the woman's destiny. He was the one who had fulfilled the first part of the prophecy. Somehow, he felt responsible.

He listened as her sobs subsided. She looked up at him with a watery smile. Her cheeks flushed and her eyes puffy. "I'm sorry," she whispered and moved away from him. "I just couldn't help it."

InuTaisho smiled at her. She really was vulnerable. Despite the vast power she has, she was very vulnerable. "I understand," he said.

She sniffled and went to sit down on the floor. She started playing with the sphere of prophecy that she held in her hand. Kagome looked up, her bright blue eyes wide. "If you're alive," she began as a thought struck her. "Then whose tomb did we see? Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru said that was your tomb. I even saw your bones!"

"That was not my tomb," InuTaisho said as he sat a few feet across from Kagome. He sat Indian-style with his hands on his kimono. Kagome could not help but think how similar the position is to Inuyasha's. "It was my father's."

"How did that happen? How come nobody knew you were alive?" Kagome asked, her pain pushed back in order to find answers.

InuTaisho sighed. "I was sealed," he answered. "On my last battle to save Izayoi and Inuyasha, I was sealed by a dark miko. They said I had died. But I did not. It appeared that way because I had disappeared completely."

"How did you get here, then?" Kagome asked. She would get to the bottom of things.

"This is where they sealed me," he answered. "She was a powerful dark miko and had erected the barrier so that nobody could get in. It keeps me inside and everybody else outside. And the barrier does not allow my youki out."

Kagome looked thoughtful. She chewed her lower lip as she pondered this. "How come I got in?"

InuTaisho smiled at her. "Because your power is far greater than hers," he said fondly. "And I am somehow connected to you."

"Connected how?" she asked.

"I marked you when you were but a child," he said and saw Kagome's eyes round in disbelief.

- - -

Inuyasha sniffed. He could smell Sesshoumaru and his cousins but Kagome's scent was already faint. His eyebrows furrowed. Kagome was supposed to be with Sesshoumaru. He quickened his pace, running through the stillness of the forest.

"Inuyasha, wait up!" Shippou cried.

"Just camp here! I'll come back for you," he said from his shoulder and ran as fast as his legs could go. Things did not seem right. She was supposed to be with his brother. What the hell happened? His heart rate increased as any number things ran through his already over-active imagination. "She'd better be all right," he muttered.

He knew he was near when he also distinguished Myouga's and Toutousai's scents. His ears twitched as he heard voices. He landed at the edge of the clearing. He felt four pairs of eyes look at his direction. His eyes looked at each one of them. Totousai was perched on his cow with Myouga on his shoulder. Near the opening of a cave sat Kenji, his arms inside his sleeves. Yoji stood at the other side of the entrance of the cave, his back leaning on the side of the opening. Then his eyes landed on the only one who was not looking at him. Sesshoumaru sat on a boulder, his knee drawn up and his hand propped on his knee. Inuyasha knew his brother was aware of his presence and it irked him that Sesshoumaru was not even acknowledging him. His brother remained as still as a statue, his eyes trained on the entrance of the cave.

Then he noticed something. "Where is Kagome?" he asked. His heart lurched.

"Inside the cave," Kenji muttered.

He sniffed. Her scent was already fading, an indication that she had been in the cave for a while now. "What the hell is she doing in there?" he shouted.

"Ask him," Yoji said, indicating Sesshoumaru.

Inuyasha stalked to where Sesshoumaru sat, ignoring everyone. He stood in front of his brother. "Why is she in there, alone?" he asked. His voice was menacing.

Sesshoumaru glanced up at him. "Do not concern yourself," he answered coldly. "That is between me and the miko."

"Kagome is my friend! How can I not be concerned, you ass?" Inuyasha screamed, his worry overriding his judgment.

Sesshoumaru merely raised an eyebrow at him then returned his gaze to the cave.

"I'm going to get her back," he said and stalked towards the cave entrance.

"You won't be able to get inside," Kenji said from his position. "I've already tried. There's a barrier that's keeping us out."

Inuyasha looked at Kenji. "A barrier?" he asked.

Myouga hopped on Inuyasha's shoulder. "Yes, Inuyasha-sama," he said gravely. "There is a barrier that is keeping us all out. Otherwise, I believe Kenji-sama and Yoji-sama would have been inside."

"And why would they?" he asked suspiciously.

"I believe," Myouga said seriously. "That they are smitten with Kagome-sama."

"They are what?" Inuyasha cried in disbelief. His eyes looked at one demon to the other. Both have a suspicious red tint in their cheeks. And neither demon could look at him in the eye. "Stay away from her," Inuyasha growled.

The two demons looked at him and growled in return.

Inuyasha scoffed at the two. "I'll bring Kagome back," he said arrogantly. He pulled out Tessaiga.

Seeing his intention, the twin demons removed themselves from their current positions. They knew of Tetsusaiga's power.

"Kaze no Kizu!" Inuyasha yelled and Tetsusaiga's power surged forth.

There was a pulse of power as they felt the attack connect with the barrier. When the dust cleared, they saw the barrier crackle and remained intact.

"There really is no way in," Inuyasha muttered.

- - -

"Marked? What do you mean marked?" Kagome's eyes rounded as she heard that word. She had heard of demons marking their mate. Does this mean she was InuTaisho's mate now? That's even more ridiculous than mating with one of his sons!

InuTaisho shrugged. "I have transferred a small amount of my youki to you when you were a child," he said. "That is also the reason why I am able to communicate with you from here. We are connected in that way."

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. "I see," she said. "And what am I supposed to do now?"

"Not even I know that," InuTaisho answered.

"Am I really going to mate with one of your sons?" she asked with a blush.

A smile graced the inuyoukai's lips. "Not necessarily my sons," he said. "Anyone in my family would do."

"I've met four members of your family," Kagome said with huff. "And let me tell you this, each and everyone of them are jerks!"

The taiyoukai chuckled. "I know they can all be domineering," he said, amusement evident in his golden eyes. "But I have noticed that you seem to get along with one of my sons very well."

Kagome huffed in indignation. "That's another question I would like to ask you," she said as she crossed her arms. "I can't understand this physical attraction between Sesshoumaru and me. It is really odd."

InuTaisho became serious at that. "I apologize," he said seriously.

"Apologize for what?" Kagome asked suspiciously.

"I am responsible for that," he confessed.

"What the hell?" Kagome exclaimed, her incredulity very obvious. "Why would you do that?"

The youkai looked at her and shook his head. "It is a… side-effect of the transfer of my youki to you," he began. "This reacted to Sesshoumaru and in return, Sesshoumaru's youki reacted to it. It was bound to happen that they would recognize each other. But I did not count on the specific effects it would do."

"So, you mean, those… ah… encounters happened because of your youki in me?" Kagome asked.

"Partially," InuTaisho said. "I did not count on my youki interacting with your power. It was somehow altered causing Sesshoumaru's youki to recognize it but react to it in a very different way."

Kagome sighed. "Why was Inuyasha not affected?" she asked.

"Because his youki is suppressed, being only half-demon," he explained.

"And the twins?" she asked again.

InuTaisho chuckled. "Oh, they were affected," he said. "They just knew how Sesshoumaru would react to them touching you."

"I can't believe this is happening to me," she whispered. "Well, its probably time we get back."

- - -

It was almost dawn when they felt it. The sky was already tinted pink and orange as the sun peaked through the mountains. All six demons waiting outside the cave stiffened as they felt the familiar spike of Kagome's power, straining against the barrier. They looked expectantly at the entrance.

A bright pink light erupted and the barrier was destroyed completely. All waited patiently as the light began to dissipate and Kagome walked outside. She walked out slowly, her eyes taking in each of them. Her bright blue eyes had a haunted look in them as she walked out. Her eyes stopped on a certain demon that was staring intensely at her. Kagome returned Sesshoumaru's stare and wondered what was going on in his mind.

Kagome did not break eye contact with Sesshoumaru as she strolled toward him. She stopped a foot away from him and opened her palm containing the light blue sphere. "Here it is," she said unemotionally. "Now, give me the shards."

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome's eyes and felt something drop at the pit of his stomach. Whatever happened in there had changed her. He took out the bottle containing the shards and placed it on her palm before he took the sphere. He watched as the miko turned her back and walked away from him.

"Are you not even going to say 'thank you', Sesshoumaru?" a very familiar voice drawled from inside the cave.

Everybody's eyes turned back to the entrance of the cave as InuTaisho strolled outside. Disbelief was etched in their faces as they gazed at the Great InuTaisho whom they believe had died a long time ago. Even Sesshoumaru was not able to hide the surprise from his eyes as he looked at his father.

"Glad to see everyone is here to welcome me back," InuTaisho drawled.

End chapter


	11. Chapter 10: Reasons

TITLE: Cursed Twins

AUTHOR: InuYoukaiAki

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha and Co.

Author's Note: This is the edited chapters. Thank you to my wonderful beta who never tire of giving me advices, criticisms and encouragement. Thank you!

CHAPTER 10: Reasons

_Define awkward, _Kagome mused to herself as she stared at the odd group around her. She sighed for the umpteenth time as she observed her companions.

Her eyes first strayed to the twin demons situated at her right. They were standing at the opening of the cave on opposite sides. Kenji and Yoji were not speaking to each other. And she noticed that they would glare at each other from time to time. Kagome's brows drew together as she remembered that they had also been obviously avoiding her eyes. She blew at her bangs in frustration and looked at the tree to the right of the cave.

Myouga and Totousai where furiously whispering to each other. They would glance at the direction of the demons in the group or her and then nod in thought and then go back to furiously whispering to each other. It was frustrating to know that she was obviously one of the many topics of the two.

Her eyes then strayed to the hanyou beside her. He was uncharacteristically quiet as he sat very close beside her in his usual pose. He would once in a while glance at her before looking suspiciously at his half-brother or his father or his cousins. She also noticed the scowl on his face every time he caught her looking at the aforementioned demons. And yet he would not utter a single word but go back to his silent glowering.

Her eyes lifted to the group to her right. Her companions had arrived a few minutes after she got out of the cave. They had been shocked to see InuTaisho as well. When nobody seemed to move, they immediately ran to her to check if she was all right. Well, at least some do care about her. They had soon sat around her and stayed quiet as everyone seemed to have lapsed into their own thoughts. Inuyasha had then walked to her side and began his silent vigil.

Soon, her eyes strayed to the demon she had been avoiding looking at for the past hours. He had stayed on the boulder he was sitting on when she handed him the sphere. He had remained immobile and quiet, almost statue-like except for the occasional rolling of the small sphere. He had not said a word since she and InuTaisho came out of the cave. He only gave her a passing glance and looked at his father for a few seconds before looking at the sphere. He was effectively ignoring all of them, as if he was alone.

Finally, her eyes landed on the ancient demon lounging alone under the huge tree. She observed him carefully, there was an amused smirk on his face and yet she could see the sadness on the old demon's eyes. He was finally out of the cave and she imagined he had looked forward to seeing his sons. And she could understand the sadness. Neither Inuyasha nor Sesshoumaru had said a word to him. It must have been really painful to see them and not know exactly what to say. She sighed. Over the course of her meetings with him in her dreams, she had never seen this melancholy side of him. And admittedly, she had grown fond of the old demon and his fatherly attitude towards her. Kagome squared her shoulder and began to walk towards InuTaisho. She didn't like seeing him like this.

"Where are you going, wench?" Inuyasha growled at her.

Kagome whirled around in irritation. "Finally, he speaks!" she said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes. She turned back to the direction she had planned to go but was suddenly forced to stop when Inuyasha blocked her path.

"You did not answer my question, wench?" he glared at her.

Kagome's eyes sparked in irritation. "SIT!" she said simply with a raised eyebrow as she watched Inuyasha plummet to the ground. She noted with satisfaction as she walked towards InuTaisho that she had at least created a stir to the tensed atmosphere. Her eyes warmed as she looked at InuTaisho who was watching her approach. She smiled at him as she plopped down next to the great demon lord.

She was unaware of the narrowing of four pairs of eyes as they watched her fond smile at the old demon. They were quietly observing the two as InuTaisho returned the smile with his own.

"What's next?" Kagome said cheerfully as she gazed at InuTaisho's defined features. There were creases at the corner if his eyes as he returned her smile.

"You seem to be taking this rather well," he replied. "Are you ready?"

Kagome grinned widely. "Of course I am!" she said happily. "I know you'd be there for me, right?"

"Of course, little one," InuTaisho said, patting her head affectionately.

The endearment warmed Kagome's heart who had been longing to feel the love of a father. She pouted but her eyes twinkled in amusement. "I am not little," she said in a mock whine.

"Indeed you're not," InuTaisho said with a chuckle. He stood up and helped Kagome up. He watched patiently as Kagome dusted her clothes off.

"Where to, now?" Kagome asked as she rocked back and forth on her heels.

"Hey," Inuyasha interrupted. "Who said we're going with them?"

"And who said you're going with us?" Kenji shot back.

The cousins glowered at each other for a full minute before they both turned their gazes on Kagome who said in irritation.

"I don't care where the hell the two of you go," she said irritatedly as she tossed her hair from her face. "But I am definitely going with InuTaisho. Now, you decide where you go."

Inuyasha's face registered shock before his eyes narrowed suspiciously. "What is going on between the two of you?" Inuyasha asked with a suspicious glint in his eyes.

Kagome gasped at Inuyasha's insinuation. Her eyes widened in disbelief and her face flared scarlet in embarrassment. She opened her mouth to express her indignation but she really did not know what to say. Inuyasha could really be stupid and dense at times. But to insinuate that she and InuTaisho have some kind of… Well… Man-Woman relationship was just too much. Her hands balled into fist and she looked at InuTaisho whose mouth was also set in a grim line. Her eyes went back to Inuyasha. He was still looking at them with that look in his eyes that told them clearly what he was thinking.

"Well?" he asked with a growl. He was tapping his foot impatiently, his arms hidden in his sleeves.

That was the last straw. "SIT!" Kagome screamed in anger. Inuyasha instantly plummeted to the ground, creating a huge crater. Kagome's anger made the spell stronger. "That is for your stupid accusations! SIT! And that is for having the nerve to ask that. SIT! And that one is for being so damn rude! I can't believe you even thought of that. Of all the stupid things…Argh!" Kagome screamed as she ran to the woods. She was just so angry with Inuyasha that she had lost all train of thought.

- - -

Sesshoumaru had watched the exchange between the miko and his father then between her and Inuyasha. It was really amusing.

He had exchanged smiles between the miko and his father. She was giving his father those warm smiles that she had also given him the past few days. It was evident that there was something between Kagome and InuTaisho. It was really unnerving to see the understanding and fondness between the two. And deep inside, Sesshoumaru felt something he could not describe as he watched the camaraderie of the two. It was as if there was a special bond between the two that only they know of. They were comfortable with each other and Sesshoumaru did not like it.

When Inuyasha asked the question that had been going on in his mind, he had stiffened very slightly. He was also asking himself the same thing, except that he was not thinking along the lines of Inuyasha's thoughts. He had watched the play of emotions in Kagome's face as she struggled to control her anger before losing that control completely. He had also observed his father's reaction to the question and he was quietly surprised to note that his father had been furious with the hanyou's insinuation. InuTaisho's claws had been ready to teach Inuyasha a lesson when Kagome had finally snapped.

He watched as she vented out her anger before running off into the woods. Kagome was just too impulsive. He gently shook his head and pocketed the sphere before going after Kagome. He did not know why he decided to follow her but he knew he should. He sniffed discreetly and was no longer surprised to smell the scent of salt. She was crying and he did not like it.

- - -

InuTaisho could not believe Inuyasha would think that way about him and Kagome. He had been angry and was about to give the boy his first disciplinary beating when Kagome did it for him, and quite effectively, too.

He watched as Kagome ran off to the woods. He knew there were many dangers even in the daylight and was about to follow her when he had felt Sesshoumaru go after her. He smiled secretly to himself at that. He had looked over to the twins who were also about to follow Kagome. Instantly, he gave them a warning look that had momentarily confused them. However, they had understood and were not about to disobey him.

His thoughts returned to the situation at hand. He looked at Inuyasha who was picking himself off the ground. The spell seemed to be more powerful when Kagome was angry. "You deserved that," he said casually when Inuyasha was already sitting. He was glowering at everyone who looked at him.

"Keh!" he said and sat stubbornly.

Kenji stalked over to them and punched Inuyasha. "You have no right to insult Kagome that way," he said angrily.

Inuyasha stood up angrily. "Mind your own business!" he said angrily.

"I wonder how she could stand you," Yoji said calmly.

"And what do you mean by that?" Inuyasha asked indignantly.

"You're not treating her the way she deserves to be treated," Yoji said calmly.

Inuyasha glared at them. "And what does she deserve?" he asked stubbornly.

"She deserves respect and care," Kenji interjected angrily. "Why she stays with you and endures your crap is really beyond me."

InuTaisho was starting to get amused. The twins were already caught. Hook. Line. Sinker. He suppressed the grin that was starting to spread. And he surmised that even Sesshoumaru was already caught. InuTaisho wondered when his heir would realize his feelings. And what Sesshoumaru would do once he realized it. Knowing Sesshoumaru, this would not be very easy.

"Because she really cares for Inuyasha," Sango interjected. "He may show otherwise but Inuyasha really cares for Kagome. He had protected her and they had been through so much already."

"Keh," Inuyasha spat. "I don't care about that stupid girl!"

Miroku grinned. "Stubborn as always," he remarked. "Then you would not mind that Sesshoumaru had gone after her."

Inuyasha's face registered surprise. "Why the hell would he go after her?" he asked.

"Maybe because Kagome needs someone right now," InuTaisho said quietly. But everyone caught the sadness in his voice. "I had thought it would be you who would give her the support she needs. I guess I was wrong."

- - -

Kagome sat miserably by the river. She sat on a smooth rock under a tree by the river's edge. Her long black hair tumbled over her shoulders. Her head was bowed as she looked at her reflection on the surface of the water. She looked at the girl staring back at her. She looked more like Kikyou now. Her face was now narrower and her hair longer. While Kikyou's hair was straight, hers was somewhat curly. And her eyes were blue while Kikyou's were brown.

She sighed as she touched her face, as if to assure herself that she was still staring at herself. "Why me?" she whispered hoarsely. "Who am I really?"

A tear fell down from her eye. It dropped silently to the water, creating a slight ripple on the calm surface of the water.

"You are Kagome," a quiet voice answered her question.

Kagome's head snapped up to look at the owner of the voice. She had no idea she looked like a cornered water nymph. "What are you doing here?" she whispered as her blue orbs locked with Sesshoumaru's gold ones.

He strolled gracefully towards her, his silver hair swaying along with the breeze. "Following you, obviously," he drawled.

"Why?" she asked.

"Because," he replied with finality as he sat gracefully beside her.

Kagome looked away from his perfect face. She looked across the river, looking at nothing at all. "I suppose you have a lot to ask me," she said ruefully. "To be honest, I'm not sure if I could answer your questions. I'm not even sure who I am anymore."

Sesshoumaru remained quiet beside her and she was thankful for that. She did not really know what to do. And she did not know what else to say. But she was sure of one thing. His presence somehow calmed her. And she was thankful for that.

- - -

He had found her by the river, looking at herself on the surface of the water. She had looked so lost and vulnerable. They had lapsed into a comfortable silence. He waited for her to speak first. Honestly, he did not know what to say. And so he stayed silent, like he always did.

"Why didn't you speak to your father?" she whispered.

Sesshoumaru was surprised to say the least. It was unexpected. "I did not know what to say," he replied, surprising even him.

He glanced at her. A sad smile was on her face. "I imagined he was also experiencing the same thing," she said. She turned her blue eyes on him. "It had been a long time since he saw all of you. And you're not the type to talk much."

"Hn," he replied noncommittally.

Kagome giggled. "See what I mean," she said. "Anyway, I guess that is none of my business." The sadness was back in her eyes.

"What troubles you?" he asked, getting to the point.

The miko sighed deeply. "Many things," she replied. "Things that I know nothing of… Things I'm not sure I understand… Things that I'm not even sure I believe… Things that involve me…"

Sesshoumaru could see the pain she was going through. "And Inuyasha," he said.

"Not really," Kagome said with a shrug. "I'm used to him by now. It's just that sometimes, even I get fed up."

"Then why do you stay with him?" he asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

Kagome looked at him. "Because I am the only one who understands him," she said solemnly. "And despite the way he treats me, he genuinely cares for my well-being. And I also care for him. He needs me. And right now, I am the only one he has."

He was not really sure why but the miko's words caused something to stir within him. She would never leave Inuyasha. They care for each other. It was unsettling that he should feel this way towards this revelation.

"You are loyal to the hanyou," he said coldly.

"You could say that," she answered with a smile.

Sesshoumaru stood up. He did not want to hear anymore. "Come, they will be worried," he said.

Kagome stood up and dusted herself before following him towards the direction of the cave where the others await their return.

- - -

"The miko and the Taiyoukai of the West," a menacing voice whispered as he watched the two disappear back towards their companions. "Interesting…"

End Chapter


	12. Chapter 11: Unleashed

TITLE: Cursed Twins

AUTHOR: InuYoukaiAki

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha and Co.

Author's Note: This is the edited chapters. Thank you to my wonderful beta who never tire of giving me advices, criticisms and encouragement. Thank you!

CHAPTER 11: Unleashed

InuTaisho felt Sesshoumaru and Kagome approach. They were still a while a way and the others cannot sense them yet. It was just that he and Kagome have some kind of connection due to the mark he had placed on her before he dropped her in the well. They had been gone for a while now and Inuyasha had begun to feel antsy. InuTaisho knew that Inuyasha had wanted to follow Kagome after finding out that Sesshoumaru had followed her but refrained from doing so because of his pride.

As time ticked by and the two had not returned, Inuyasha's restlessness had started to manifest. He had observed him patiently and was amused as his younger son could not help but glance every once in a while in the direction where Kagome had disappeared. He had also observed the twins who had been looking at that same direction after Inuyasha had settled into his sulking position.

It was really amusing to think that three of the most powerful creatures in feudal Japan were smitten with a small slip of a human girl. It was evident that Kenji and Yoji had already come to terms with their feelings. However, Sesshoumaru was still unaware of his attachment to the miko and Inuyasha was too stubborn to admit to this. It would be really interesting to watch the development. He did not particularly care who would mate Kagome. What was important was that one of them does in order for the prophecy to be fulfilled. He wondered who among them would be chosen by the young miko.

Inuyasha would have the biggest advantage if he would get over his stubborn attitude and pursue her. However, Sesshoumaru would also have an advantage if the attraction between the two were any indication. The only problem with his two sons was that they were both stubborn. He sighed. InuTaisho would really like Kagome as one of his sons mate. Her warm and pure nature would do wonders for his sons.

Well, he would just have to see. When Kagome and Sesshoumaru were within sensing distance of the others, InuTaisho walked over to Totousai and Myouga. The two bowed deferentially to him with tears in their eyes.

"We are so glad to be in your presence once more, InuTaisho-sama," Myouga said emotionally.

Totousai nodded earnestly.

"And I am thankful for your continued loyalty to my sons," he said with a bow of his own.

"It is our honor to serve your great sons," Totousai declared.

InuTaisho nodded. "Did you bring the sword?" he asked seriously.

Totousai nodded and handed the sword to his lord. It was wrapped in a package and had remained unresponsive throughout the years. InuTaisho took the sword and turned. Kagome and Sesshoumaru had emerged from the tears. Kagome looked so vulnerable with sadness in her eyes. He walked slowly towards the little miko who watched his approach with a small sad smile. Seeing her now, InuTaisho wanted to beat Inuyasha for his callous treatment of her.

"Are you alright?" he asked her tenderly.

Kagome nodded. "Yes, thank you," she replied. "So, what do we do now?"

InuTaisho looked over at Sesshoumaru who remained immobile by Kagome's side. "We ask the Lord of the West to allow us to stay in his dwelling," he answered Kagome while looking at Sesshoumaru's eyes.

- - -

Everybody's eyes were now fixed on Sesshoumaru. He had not said a word to his father and nobody could really guest what was on his mind. Kagome knew better. But she still held her breath as she waited for Sesshoumaru's reply. She looked at Sesshoumaru and saw the very slight shift in his facial features. The others might not notice the momentary shock in his eyes before he was able to mask it again. Apparently, he had expected his father to just take over everything now that he was back. She smiled inwardly. InuTaisho really trusted Sesshoumaru.

Kagome watched as Sesshoumaru bowed to his father. "Of course, Father," he replied evenly. "The Western Lands await the return of its master."

"No, Son," InuTaisho said as he placed a hand on his eldest son's shoulder. "You are now the ruler of the Western Lands. My time as the Lord of the West had passed. It is now your responsibility."

Sesshoumaru nodded deferentially. "It is an honor, Father," he replied regally.

Although his cold mask remained, Kagome noticed the absence of this same coldness in Sesshoumaru's eyes. She was glad for this and her smile became genuine and warm as she directed it towards the proud demon.

Kagome's brows knitted when a thought occurred to her. She glanced at her friends. If she would be going to the Western Lands, she was not sure if the others would also be welcome there. She was contemplating the present circumstances when Sesshoumaru's word brought her head up.

"Your friends are also welcome in the Western Lands," Sesshoumaru said in his usual bored tone as if he read her mind.

She immediately smiled at his words. The warmth of her smile and gaze solely directed at the Taiyoukai who had always been cold. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru-sama," she said breathlessly and bowed.

InuTaisho was secretly pleased with the developments. It seemed that Sesshoumaru could not stay cold when it comes to Kagome. He just hoped that this would develop into a relationship that would improve the disposition of his eldest son.

- - -

It had taken them longer to get back to the Western Lands. It had been a long hard journey and Kagome's present state of mind did not help her either. But she had acted as usual, forcing herself to remain cheerful despite everything. Only InuTaisho knew exactly what the prophecy was except for Kagome.

It was odd that Sesshoumaru had not used the sphere. Kagome had thought that he would use it as soon as she retrieved it. Maybe he was just waiting for the right opportunity when nobody would witness it. She dreaded the time he would hear it finally. What would he think?

She sighed as she saw Sesshoumaru's looming castle. It was old but it had not lost its glory. The castle was well kept. It stood on a high cliff. There were wild vines and flowers crawling on its walls that added to the wild beauty of it.

While traveling, Kagome had walked with Sango and Miroku. She had refused to talk to Inuyasha for the first few days. However, when a snake youkai with a shard attacked them, she was not able to stay mad at him especially since he had been hurt because of saving her. She glanced at her friend who was walking a few paces to her right.

"How is your wound, Inuyasha?" she could not help asking.

"Keh! It was just a scratch," he replied gruffly.

Kagome smiled to herself. It was just a scratch but she was afraid he was poisoned. Fortunately, he was not. "If you say so," she said with a shrug.

Her eyes strayed to Sesshoumaru who was leading the way. He walked regally and talked to no one. But every night, when everyone was asleep and Kagome would wander off on her own, Sesshoumaru always followed her. They rarely talked and most of the time they were content just to stay in companionable silence.

Both had refrained from any physical contact since every time they touch, it seemed to end up in some intense encounter. They would just sit and watch the stars. Sometimes, they would exchange a few words and then head back to camp. It had become a routine and she felt comfortable with the demon lord's presence.

She smiled to herself. Sesshoumaru was not even half as bad as she thought.

- - -

It was nightfall when they finally arrived at the Palace of the Moon. Everyone was too tired to even think of dinner and so they had been shown to their quarters to get settled.

Kagome stirred from her room. She could not sleep. Gingerly, she stood up and scanned the room she was in, which was faintly illuminated by a single candle light. Shippou was snoring on the futon. It was the same autumn room she had stayed on before she and Sesshoumaru left for the Eastern Lands. She sighed and went over to her backpack. She changed into her black jogging pants and blue sweater. Tying her hair into a high ponytail, she went out of her room. Her watch beeped as she walked in the halls. She glanced at it and saw the alarm. It was exactly 12 midnight of her twenty-second birthday. Her eyes misted at thought that she would not be able to celebrate it with her family. She sighed and composed herself. There was no use getting all worked up with the situation where she could not do anything about.

She felt restless and felt something calling to her. As she stepped out of the back of the castle, Kagome felt the cool night air on her face. She looked up and saw the full moon. It was high up in the sky indicating the lateness of the hour.

She glanced around. She had never been to this part of the castle and was mesmerized by the sheer beauty of the place. Different kinds of flowers were in bloom and huge trees were all around. In the middle of the garden was a pavilion made of white marble. It glistened under the moonlight and bathed the garden in an ethereal glow. It felt like she was in a fairytale, and Kagome felt compelled to approach it.

It was so beautiful in that garden and Kagome felt peaceful. It was while inspecting the intricate rose carvings on the posts of the pavilion that Kagome noticed an oddity in the carvings. It was very small but she was inspecting the carvings very closely. There, on the middle of the largest carving of a rose appears a small silver circle. Everything else was made of marble except for the small silver circle. She trailed her finger on it and she was surprised when the shards on her neck glowed brightly.

The pink shards trembled, as if called by an unknown power and Kagome was confused and scared. It had never happened before.

A sudden shift in the roof caused Kagome to look up. The roof of the pavilion opened slightly to let the light of the moon to reach her. As soon as the moonlight struck her, the vibration of the shards grew more frantic.

Her eyes widened in alarm and her hand immediately flew to the shards on her neck, afraid that if she let go, the shards would fly away from her.

In her panic, Kagome's power expanded. She was trying to calm the shards but as soon as she let loose her power, everything went out of control. A great wave of pure miko powers came out of her. Panic took hold as Kagome felt her power coming out of her body in strong waves. She tried stopping the tide of power but could not. Then she felt a piercing pain on the nape of her neck that blinded her and caused a scream to escape her lips. And then everything went black.

- - -

It was nearly midnight when Sesshoumaru had finished listening to the sphere of prophecy. He had waited until everyone had been settled for the night to use the sphere. He had chosen his library where he usually transacted the businesses related to the Western Lands.

He was surprised upon hearing the prophecy was an understatement. Everything that was mentioned was about a girl thrown to a distant era and was marked by the ruler of the Palace of the Moon. An image of the crescent mark on Kagome's nape appeared in his thoughts. And the fact that Kagome was the one who retrieved the sphere proved her identity as the younger of the twins. Plus, the fact that she was now the protector of the Shikon no Tama.

A very disturbing phrase echoed in his mind. _Mate into the House of the Great InuTaisho..._ One of them should mate with her. The prophecy did not specify who should so the choice of who would take her as a mate lay in their hands. A picture of Kagome's warm smile and clear blue eyes flitted in his imagination. Then he thought of letting Inuyasha, Kenji or Yoji mate with her crossed his conscious. A growl involuntarily escaped at the thought of any of the three touching Kagome.

"She could always choose to be my mate," InuTaisho's voice invaded Sesshoumaru's private musings.

Sesshoumaru's head snapped to the direction of his father. He was standing at the doorway, looking at him with amusement dancing in his old eyes. Throughout the journey back to the Western Lands, they had few chances to talk. They had exchanged a few words about the lands and about some trivial things.

"Who will you mate with?" Sesshoumaru asked with narrowed eyes as he looked back at his father. He knew perfectly well whom he was referring to but chose to feign ignorance. He did not want him thinking that he was thinking of the miko.

"Kagome, of course," his father answered with a smile. "After all, she needs to mate within our family. But then Yoji and Kenji seemed to be very interested in her. So I guess I'll just leave it to them."

Sesshoumaru did not answer to that. He did not like where the conversation was going. And he would not let his father notice that he was affected of the thought of Kagome mating with anyone of them.

"Well, even I would not think twice of claiming her," InuTaisho said nonchalantly. "After all, Kagome is not without charm. A little young... But then..." the old demon ended his sentence with a smile and a shrug.

Sesshoumaru's narrowed eyes narrowed further as he contemplated his father. "You are saying that you are attracted to her," he said flatly.

"Perhaps," InuTaisho said with a gleam in his eyes.

He opened his mouth to ask his father his motives towards the young miko when he felt the strong wave of raw power followed by Kagome's anguished scream.

In the blink of an eye, the two demons were outside in the gardens. They stood in awe as they saw Kagome crumpled in a heap in the pavilion. Her face was contorted in pain even as she lay unconscious. He black hair cascaded down the steps as her power created a big barrier around her. It crackled with black sparks that they cannot identify. This time, InuTaisho's youki could not be felt in the immense power Kagome was emitting.

There was a pink dome around Kagome similar to the one that Sesshoumaru and the twins had witnessed in the forest. However, this time, the power was tainted with something else. The shards that were in her possession were drifting over the unconscious form in a circle.

Not long after Sesshoumaru and InuTaisho's arrival in the gardens, the others also came out of the castle.

"What the hell happened?" Inuyasha cried as he looked at Sesshoumaru accusingly.

"We do not know," InuTaisho answered in order to placate the irate hanyou.

"Well, aren't we going to help her?" Kenji asked and was about to step into the barrier when InuTaisho's outstretched arm blocked him.

The old demon shook his head. "The barrier is from Kagome's miko powers," he stated. "It is dangerous for us. Even if we are immune to purification, I have never encountered this much raw miko power before. It is a risk I would not allow any of us to take."

"We will try to approach her," Miroku stated as he nodded to Sango who nodded back.

The two began to step towards the barrier. As soon as they made contact with the barrier, they were instantly repelled by a force. The barrier crackled with the black power.

They all looked at each other, worry evident on their faces except for Sesshoumaru who looked calm and emotionless. Evidently, nobody could get to Kagome.

"What do we do now?" Sango asked helplessly.

Sesshoumaru looked at the fallen miko. A vague memory of a long ago night caused him to look at the full moon. It was then that he realized what day it was. "It's the day of her birth," he said to himself.

Realization struck InuTaisho and his eyes narrowed at his son. "How did you know of the day of her birth?" he asked slowly.

"I followed you." Sesshoumaru said flatly.

End Chapter


	13. Chapter 12: The Descendants of the Moon

TITLE: Cursed Twins

AUTHOR: InuYoukaiAki

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha and Co.

Author's Note: This is the edited chapters. Thank you to my wonderful beta who never tire of giving me advices, criticisms and encouragement. Thank you!

Chapter 12: The Descendants of the Moon

Kikyou called forth her soul stealers as she felt the jolt of sudden pain inside her. She had been too preoccupied that she had forgotten that tonight would be the full moon and the night of their birth. Her anxiety for her twin increased as she realized that the time was near.

Something inside her twisted as she felt Kagome's agony. She should have followed her and Sesshoumaru as soon as she found out that the demon lord had taken her. She should never have left her knowing that the time of Kagome's awakening was near.

Kikyou urged her soul stealers to go faster. Her heart ached as she neared the Western Palace. There was no mistaking the raw miko powers were coming from Kagome. It was totally out-of-control.

"I'm coming, Kagome," she whispered to the wind. "Hold on."

- - -

"What do we do now?" Inuyasha asked in panic. Everybody stood helplessly just a few feet from Kagome's barrier. They were all clueless as to what to do.

InuTaisho shook his head. "I do not know," he said sadly. "There was nothing stated in the prophecy about this."

"What prophecy?" Inuyasha asked sharply.

"This is not the time to ask about that!" Kenji said irritated. "Let's worry about Kagome first."

Sesshoumaru looked as stoic and as unaffected as always but his mind was turning. If this kept up, the miko might drain her life force. But then, the power coming out of her seemed inexhaustible. Still, it was a possibility that he could not risk. This state she was in was unacceptable and he would have to do something to rectify that. With his mind made up, Sesshoumaru began to move towards the barrier until his father stopped him.

"You cannot risk purifying yourself," InuTaisho said harshly.

Sesshoumaru stared back into his father's golden eyes. "I am not that weak to be purified easily," he said levelly.

Inuyasha scoffed. "Trust Sesshoumaru to still be arrogant," he said. "Kagome's barrier is very different from other miko. I bet you noticed that, too. Her power seemed different."

"Hn," Sesshoumaru answered noncommittally. "Do you not care what happens to your miko?" he asked Inuyasha.

"And since when did you care what happens to Kagome?" Inuyasha flared back. "Have you forgotten she is human?"

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome's prone form. She looked so vulnerable even with the massive amount of power surrounding her. "I am fully aware that she is human," he said. "Thus, my decision is to stop this."

"And you care because?" Inuyasha insisted angrily.

"I need not explain myself to you," he answered coldly.

Yoji stepped in front of Sesshoumaru. "You are not going anywhere near that barrier," he said forcefully. "The Western Land is your responsibility. And as its ruler, you should keep in mind that you should not put your life at risk needlessly."

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed in annoyance. "Do not presume to tell this Sesshoumaru what to do." he said menacingly.

"What made you think that you can do something about the situation?" Kenji interjected.

"You dare question me?" he said with a threatening growl.

Sango looked up in irritation. "This is going nowhere!" she said angrily. "Your bickering is not doing anything to help Kagome's present situation."

It was then that they heard a commotion from around the corner as Kikyou appeared. Her usually calm and expressionless face was replaced by one of worry and panic as she looked at Kagome's still form. "Kagome," she whispered in agony.

Inuyasha's eyes swiveled to the direction of the woman he had loved and lost. He watched as she walked towards the barrier, only to be repelled back.

As soon as Kikyou made contact with the barrier, Kagome's crumpled form slowly lifted up in a standing position. Kikyou's eyes widened in alarm, causing everyone's attention to turn back to Kagome. She was floating a few inches above the ground. Her hair whipped around her. The shikon shards circled her form. Slowly, Kagome's eyes opened to reveal pure black orbs replacing her clear blue ones.

A smirk appeared from Kagome's lips as her power flared anew. It was so different from her usual sweet warm smile that they were all taken aback by this sudden change in her demeanor. The smile was replaced by a smile that promised to bring pain to anyone unlucky enough to get her attention. "Finally," Kagome breathed in a strange deep voice. She turned her eyes on the group. Her eyes lingered on each of the demon. "The mighty inuyoukai clan," she whispered in a chilling voice as her eyes narrowed menacingly.

"Kagome, can you hear me?" Kikyou asked desperately. "Do not let it consume you!"

Kagome's eyes turned to Kikyou. "Ah, my dear twin," she said. "How nice of you to join us, it is good to finally be able to unleash this kind of power."

Kikyou's eyes welled up. "I know you are in there, Kagome," she said.

"But you see, Kikyou," Kagome said, relishing the shock and agony on all their faces. "I am Kagome or at least I am a part of her."

"You are not Kagome!" Inuyasha said angrily. He just could not believe that this cold person in front of him was the Kagome who had stuck by him even if he was unreasonable most of the time.

"You do not like the new Kagome, Inuyasha?" Kagome said mockingly. "I am no longer the useless weakling that you always complained about. No longer will you need to defend me from anything."

Kagome narrowed her eyes dangerously. "Or maybe you just don't like the fact that you can no longer boss me around to be your shard detector," she hissed. "After all, you made it perfectly clear that is all I am to you."

"No," Inuyasha whispered, stricken by Kagome's words.

"No?" Kagome asked mockingly. She laughed humorlessly before her eyes turned cold. "How many times have you called me a useless bitch? Well, guess what, I am no longer that useless stupid bitch who allowed a hung up hanyou like you to trample all over her heart."

Kikyou stepped closer to the barrier. "Please, Kagome," she pleaded. "Come back to us."

"NO!" Kagome boomed. "I will no longer let anyone dictate what I should and should not do. I am no longer the naïve girl who was willing to sacrifice everything for everyone!"

InuTaisho stepped forward. "Kagome," he said calmly. "I know you are confused and hurt. Probably, you have every right to get angry with us for treating you wrongly. But I know that this is not really you. Come back to us."

Kagome's face softened for a brief moment before the mask of cold fury was back on her face. "Every one of you wanted something from me," she said angrily. "But nobody cared about what I wanted or what I needed. I do not belong anywhere! Everything I ever knew about myself was a lie!"

The old demon bowed his head. "I care, Kagome," he said sincerely before stepping past the barrier. InuTaisho was immediately engulfed in Kagome's power. Pain was visible in his eyes even as he stood there, enduring the pain being inflicted on his body. Blood began to drip from the corner of his mouth.

"NO!" Kagome's anguished voice screamed. Her wide eyes were back to its clear blue color as she looked in horror at what her power was doing to InuTaisho. Tears began to stream down her face, as she looked straight at InuTaisho's face. He was smiling at her in understanding. "Stop! Get back!" she screamed as she doubled over in pain. Her eyes started to flicker from blue to black.

InuTaisho was flung back. Smoke billowed around him. Miroku immediately went to the fallen demon who was mercifully unconscious. "He is alright," he informed everyone.

Another anguished scream tore from Kagome's throat. "I won't let you hurt them," she said. "Please, Kikyou, help me end this," she pleaded as she stared to her twin.

Kikyou's eyes widened as she saw the resolve in Kagome's eyes. She knew what her twin was asking of her. "I cannot do that," she said in a stricken voice.

"I can't control it any longer," Kagome said desperately.

Kikyou nodded in understanding before her shaking hands slowly prepared to shoot an arrow.

"You will not harm her," a menacing voice said from behind Kikyou.

Everybody turned surprised gazes to Sesshoumaru. He then proceeded to walk towards the barrier.

"Don't do it," Yoji said.

Sesshoumaru ignored him and went forward.

- - -

The intensity of the miko's power engulfed him. It was excruciating and he felt the blood drip from the corner of his mouth. He unconsciously wiped it away and advanced towards Kagome's crouching form. He allowed his youki to flare around him. It somehow diminished the pain. Hopefully, it would prevent Kagome from purifying him long enough to get to her.

Through the haze of pain, he went forward. Sesshoumaru did not notice the way that his youki reacted with Kagome's power. The two conflicting powers seemed to be blending, surrounding them both with a brilliant white light that prevented the others from seeing what was happening. He was not even aware of the others calling his name in worry. After an agonizing short walk that seemed to last forever, Sesshoumaru finally reached Kagome's side.

Slowly, Kagome lifted her eyes to meet Sesshoumaru's unwavering golden gaze. Tears streamed down her face as she noticed Sesshoumaru's battered body despite his stoic appearance. "I am so sorry, Sesshoumaru," she whispered brokenly.

Sesshoumaru looked at Kagome's brilliant blue eyes and felt something inside of him calm down. He gently touched the glowing crescent mark on her nape. "You belong in the Palace of the Moon," he said.

Kagome's eyes widened before a tremulous smile crept on her lips. The barrier disappeared before Kagome's eyes closed completely. She fell forward and Sesshoumaru caught her before she fell to the ground.

The shikon fragments fell to the ground and Sesshoumaru picked up the pieces with the hand that was not holding Kagome. His eyes widened in realization as he looked at his new appendage. It was his arm, complete with the claws and markings. He looked curiously at Kagome's prone form before pocketing the fragments and lifting her up in his arms.

- - -

Sesshoumaru looked at the faces of his family and Kagome's companions. Almost everyone wore a worried expression. His gaze went to his father who was quietly sitting in a corner. He had healed almost instantaneously. Then his gaze flickered to his arm before he focused his eyes to the wall opposite him, almost willing it to disappear. He knew that the wall was the only thing separating them from the unconscious woman.

Everybody was surprised when the light had disappeared completely to find him standing inside the pavilion with Kagome in his arms. They had stared dumbly at them before he walked towards them. It was his father who had regained his consciousness after a few minutes that remarked on the presence of his new arm. It had broken the spell and everyone rushed towards them to ask what had happened. He promptly ignored them and walked towards the palace and brought Kagome to her room.

The previous night's events had shaken everyone. Kagome was very powerful and they could not accept that there is a repressed part of her that could hurt them. It was full of hate and loathing. Nobody had expected that from her. She was always the kind and sweet miko who had a ready smile for anyone. What happened had confused them all. But Sesshoumaru understood. Behind every smile and every laugh, Kagome had kept all her pain and fears bottled up inside of her. She had repressed it all for the benefit of others. Finding out that everything that she had believed in was a lie must have triggered the dam of pain and fears to burst.

The entrance of the undead miko disturbed his contemplation. It was already mid-afternoon and the priestess had tended Kagome. There were still brief flickers of a barrier around her that only seemed to disappear around Kikyou and Sesshoumaru. She had then decided to forbid anyone except her and Sesshoumaru to enter Kagome's chambers.

"She is stable," Kikyou said simply. She looked weary.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked. He was uncharacteristically subdued. It was clear that Kagome's words had affected him.

Kikyou looked up at them. "There were two prophecies made at the same time," she began. "One was seen by InuTaisho's mate while the other was seen by one of Midoriko's descendants. It all tells about Kagome."

InuTaisho's eyes flickered. "So there is another prophecy?" he asked Kikyou.

She nodded. "I have only found out a few days ago," she said. "The younger twin would be born when darkness ruled the land. Her pure soul would be vulnerable to the spirit that seeks to destroy the Descendants of the Moon. She would be bestowed with a great power. On the full moon night that marked her 22nd year the spirit that was destined to destroy the descendants would consume her unless one of the Descendants of the Moon seals the spirit that lies within."

"How do we seal this spirit?" Yoji asked.

Kikyou looked away. "One of you must mate her," she said quietly. "Make her part of the Palace of the Moon."

- - -

Kagome looked up at the ceiling. She had heard Kikyou's declaration from the other room. So that's why she needed to mate one of them. It was the only way of preventing the monster inside her from consuming her and destroying the inuyoukai clan.

Tears streamed down Kagome's face as she listened. It was either she mate with one of them or she would destroy them. She thought of how she had almost succeeded in killing InuTaisho and Sesshoumaru as they tried to save her. "I am so sorry," she whispered brokenly.

"Do not blame yourself." a quiet voice said from the doorway.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome whispered as she watched his silent approach. She watched how he walked gracefully and sat down. Tears streamed down unchecked. "I could have killed you and InuTaisho."

The demon lord looked at her quietly for a few moments before speaking. "But you did not. You fought the spirit that was supposed to consume you," he said levelly.

Kagome looked at the eyes that had been so sincere when he told her that he belonged with the Palace of the Moon. "Did I hurt you a lot?" she asked shakily.

"It was nothing this Sesshoumaru could not handle," he said stoically. He opened his palm to reveal the shards. "These belong to you."

Kagome took it from him. It was while she was taking the shards when she noticed that the hand she saw Sesshoumaru was using was the one that Inuyasha had severed a few years back. "Your arm," she whispered. "How?"

"You did this," Sesshoumaru said stiffly.

Silence ensued as the two lapsed into their own thoughts. Then, Sesshoumaru stood up and looked intently at her. "I am giving you the choice," he said.

Kagome's brows furrowed in confusion. "What choice?" she asked.

"Your mate," he said simply. "I expect an answer by the end of the month."

"Oh," Kagome said. "Who are my choices?" she asked timidly, averting her eyes.

"Any of us," he replied before leaving Kagome to her own thoughts.

- - -

Sesshoumaru entered the library to see InuTaisho, Inuyasha, Kenji and Yoji sitting quietly. He had called for this family gathering in order to tell them of his decision. He walked inside and looked at each face before sitting with them.

"I have decided to let Kagome choose her mate," he said bluntly to the quiet room.

"Who are her choices?" Inuyasha asked.

"I have told her that she would choose among us," he replied.

"By 'us', you are also including yourself?" Kenji asked.

He nodded his head simply. It was not as if Kagome would choose him over them. She would probably choose Inuyasha seeing as he was the only one that she had known for a long time. And she had harbored feelings for him back then. A tiny part of him protested at the thought but he suppressed it. Why did he care anyway? He was only looking after the interests of the inuyoukai clan.

An image of Kagome smiling at him in the rain flashed in his mind. He remembered how her soft lips felt against his.

Sesshoumaru was so uncharacteristically wrapped up in his own thoughts that he did not notice InuTaisho's knowing smile or the speculative glances that Inuyasha and the twins were giving him.

"So why did you decide to give her the choice?" Kenji asked. "She could choose you and you would be mated to a human."

"Many choices had been made for her," Sesshoumaru replied. "It is only fair that this choice be given to her."

Before anyone could say anything more, Sesshoumaru stood up and walked out of the room. He needed time alone to sort himself out. These confusing images in his mind were distracting him.

End chapter


	14. Chapter 13: A Hanyou's Involvement

TITLE: Cursed Twins

AUTHOR: InuYoukaiAki

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha and Co.

Author's Note: This is the edited chapters. Thank you to my wonderful beta who never tire of giving me advices, criticisms and encouragement. Thank you!

Chapter 13: A Hanyou's Involvement

"How long are you going to stay cooped up in here?" Sango demanded, looking down at Kagome. Kikyou followed the demon slayer inside Kagome's chambers. Rin bounced inside and landed on Kagome's lap.

It had been three days since the incident and Kagome had not gone out of the room despite the fact that she had fully recovered two days ago. She had become pale from the lack of sunlight and her normally brilliant blue eyes have been clouded ever since. It was making the others worried since they had not seen her in a while.

The young miko smiled tremulously at the trio who just entered her room. Nobody except the three and Shippou visited her for the past three days. She had asked Kikyou to not let anyone else in. She gave up trying to smile and looked down on her lap. Tears that have always been on the brink began to well up again as she swallowed the ever-present lump in her throat. "I don't know," she whispered hoarsely.

"Kagome-chan, let's play!" Rin said excitedly as she tried to pull Kagome up.

"It would do you good to go outside," Kikyou said gently. "The others had been worried for you."

She shook her head mutely as she stared blurrily on her lap. "How can I face them after what happened?" she whispered hoarsely. "How can I look at them and know that I would force one of them to mate me?"

Sango's eyes rolled heavenwards. "Sometimes I wonder if you're just naïve or if you're blind," she said exasperatedly. "If you observe closely, you'd notice that they are more than willing to be your mate."

Kagome looked doubtfully at Sango. Her lips trembled as Sango wrapped her arms around the fragile girl to comfort her. Kikyou went over hesitantly and did the same. "No matter what," Kikyou whispered. "We'll be here. And if they can't appreciate a treasure like you then it is their lost. Now, get up and face them."

Kagome smiled at them. "All right," she said standing up. "But I need to take a bath first."

"Then let's all go together," Sango said and ushered them all to the indoor hot spring near Kagome's bedroom.

- - -

"Why do I have to wear this again?" Kagome asked Sango irritably. They were back in her room. They had finished their bath and Sango was fussing all over her. Kikyou sat quietly at the corner watching them. Amusement was dancing in her eyes.

She looked at herself in the full-length mirror. She was wearing a dark blue kimono with snowflakes embroidered in the hem. Her obi was plain white. Sango was currently brushing her hair.

"I'm just going outside," she argued. "It's not like I'm going to a party."

"Of course you should dress well!" Sango said as she began to braid Kagome's hair neatly. "There are four demons out there who have been anxiously waiting for you. And one of them is going to be your mate. Well, five if you count InuTaisho. But then, I don't think you would consider him."

Kagome huffed in annoyance. Kikyou ad Sango had helped a lot in her recovery and now she was feeling so much better. "And why not?" she asked her friend challengingly. "Of the five of them, InuTaisho is the strongest and wisest. Besides, he's the only one who wasn't a jerk to me. So I'll probably choose him."

Sango smiled knowingly. "Oh, I doubt you'd choose him," she said airily as she arranged a few strands of Kagome's hair to frame her face. There was still a hint of sadness in her eyes but at least her feistiness was back. "I happen to notice something was amiss during the journey back here."

"What do you mean?" Kagome asked warily.

The demon slayer shrugged and began straightening Kagome's kimono. "Nothing, really," she said nonchalantly. "Just that a certain demon lord watched a certain miko when he thought nobody was looking. And that a certain miko also stole glances at the same demon lord," Sango teased mercilessly. Her eyes sparkled as she noticed Kagome blush a becoming shade of pink.

"I was so not looking at Sesshoumaru," she grumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" Sango asked innocently. "Did I hear the miko mention a name? Because I was quite sure I did not mention any."

Kagome rolled her eyes in exasperation. "Sango," she whined. Kagome's irritation vanished when she hears a giggle from Kikyou. Her eyes softened as she looked at her twin. It pained her to think of everything that has happened to Kikyou.

"Well," Kikyou said with a small smile on her face. "I think they have waited long enough. It's time for you to make an appearance."

Kagome's eyes dimmed as doubt seeped into her mind. "I'm not so sure about that," she mumbled sadly. "What if it takes over me again? What if it succeeds?"

Kikyou patted Kagome's hand. "It won't," she said reassuringly. "It will come on the next full moon. You should have chosen before then."

She nodded miserably and allowed the women to usher her out.

- - -

Sesshoumaru sat at the head of the table. It was lunchtime and he made it a habit to dine together with his guests. Kagome still had not made an appearance. He was beginning to worry for her. Irritation rose in him as he acknowledged the emotion. Why should he worry about her? She had brought nothing but trouble to him. He looked around and noticed that the only ones missing aside from Kagome were the demon exterminator and the undead miko. His irritation rose. They should know better than to make everybody wait.

A pleasantly familiar scent of fresh rain and spring blossoms wafted to him. There was no mistaking Kagome's scent. His tensed body relaxed almost instantly without him noticing it. His eyes drifted to the closed door. It opened slowly to reveal Kagome with the two missing guests.

Kagome's head was bowed down, her hair braided neatly with a few strands caressing her face. She was wearing a simple blue kimono that enhanced the color of her eyes. There was a faint blush on her cheeks as her eyes remained downcast, refusing to look at any of them.

Silence descended on the room at large as everybody stared at Kagome. Sesshoumaru looked at Inuyasha and the twins who had similar looks of appreciation on their faces. His father was smilingly fondly with a gleam in his eyes.

His eyes turned back to the miko. He can't help but think of her as a fragile creature that could easily be broken. His protective instinct was roused as he noticed the vulnerable look in her eyes. Sesshoumaru could tell that Kagome was already uncomfortable with the attention she was obviously getting. "It is good to see you're well again, Lady Kagome," he said as he strode over to her.

Her blue eyes met his gold ones. The uncertainty in them tore at his insides. He could not understand half of the things he was feeling but one thing was sure, Sesshoumaru would do anything in his power to remove the uncertainty in her eyes.

"Please, I am just Kagome," she whispered.

Sesshoumaru inclined his head in acknowledgement and led her to the table. He placed her between Inuyasha and InuTaisho. She sat primly without looking at anyone.

"It is good that you finally join us," InuTaisho said with a tender smile.

Kagome looked up at InuTaisho and Sesshoumaru had to grit his teeth as he saw the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes. He could not understand how a mere human like her could affect him so much in such a short amount of time.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," she choked. "I'm sorry."

InuTaisho patted Kagome's hand reassuringly. "I know, little one," he said. "I was the one who willingly stepped in the barrier. I knew you would fight it once you saw it attacking one of us. Do not be upset."

"Keh!" Inuyasha said gruffly. "He's too powerful to be purified that way easily. So don't go troubling yourself about it." Although Inuyasha's tone was gruff, everybody knew that he was also affected by Kagome's forlorn attitude.

A soft warm smile graced Kagome's lips as her blue eyes sparkled with suppressed emotion. When everybody saw this, they knew that everything will be all right.

- - -

"Sesshoumaru-sama!" Rin squealed happily as she bounced inside the room where the demon lord perused the monthly reports of the heads of the villages in the Western Lands.

The said demon lord looked up from a report he was reading to see Rin grinning widely at him with a wreath of flowers on her hair. He inclined his head as he placed the scroll down, finally giving up. He could not understand it, anyway.

Rin cheerfully latched on to Sesshoumaru's arm and gazed admiringly at him. "Kagome-neechan made Rin a crown of flowers," she said with wide eyes. "Rin likes it very much and Rin wants to make Kagome-neechan happy! But Rin doesn't know how," she finished sadly.

Sesshoumaru's thoughts had been straying back to the miko. No matter how hard he tried, his thoughts returned to her. "Is she not happy?" he asked Rin indulgently. The child seemed more perceptive than most of them when it came to other's feelings and moods. It had been merely a day since the miko started to dine with them.

"No," Rin answered a little sadly. "And Rin heard her crying last night when Rin came to say goodnight. Is Kagome-neechan all right?"

"Where is she?" Sesshoumaru asked, standing up.

Rin scrunched up her nose. "Rin promised not to tell anyone," she said hesitantly. "Kagome-neechan is hiding," she whispered.

This caught Sesshoumaru's attention. "Why is she hiding?" he asked calmly.

"Rin doesn't know," she answered truthfully.

Sesshoumaru almost shook his head. Humans were really odd. "Very well, Rin," he said. "I shall go and look for her."

"All right, Sesshoumaru-sama," she said happily. "Rin knows you'll find Kagome-neechan and make her happy." The little girl then proceeded to skip happily out of the door.

- - -

Sesshoumaru was beyond irritated. He had been looking for Kagome for a couple of hours now and he still had no clue where she was. Her scent stopped at the river and he had yet to catch it again. Obviously, she does not want to be found. Where could she have gone? He was about to turn to the opposite direction when something caught his eye. He went towards the falls. If he remembered correctly, there was a cave behind it. Sesshoumaru masked his aura and approached the cave. Sure enough, the miko sat on a boulder. She seemed to be in deep concentration.

He approached her carefully. Since her back was facing the entrance of the cave, she was still unaware of his presence. Sesshoumaru looked over the miko's shoulder to see what she was doing. To say that he was surprised was an understatement when he finally saw what it was. The miko was busy sketching on an odd scroll. What surprised him most was the image she had formed. It was an image of him, sitting on the boulder outside the cave as he held the sphere of prophecy in his hands.

Sesshoumaru did not know what to feel. An odd mixture of feelings rose inside him and threatened to overwhelm him. He had felt more within his time with this miko than the centuries he had lived combined. It was something he had not expected. These feelings confused him.

First and foremost, these feelings were of pleasure. The image that Kagome had drawn of him was very detailed. The fact that she had drawn him from memory meant that she was thinking of him. Again, his irritation rose. Why should that thought please him? He did not care if the miko thought of him. He kept repeating those words but he was unable to push away the pleasant feeling inside him.

Straightening up, Sesshoumaru stepped backwards until he was back at the cave entrance. He did not want the miko to know that he had seen her work. He cleared his throat to get the miko's attention. He was amused as she jumped up and whirled around to face him. Her eyes were round with shock as she clutched the sketch to her chest.

It was then that he was finally able to study her appearance. She was wearing a black kimono with red rose petals adorning the neckline. Her hair was slightly disheveled. She looked so innocent with her eyes wide and her mouth slightly parted in shock.

"Sesshoumaru," she breathed with a trace of panic in her tone. "How did you find me?" she asked frantically as she clutched the scroll tighter to her chest. Obviously, she did not want him to see it.

Sesshoumaru was not about to confess that he almost did not find her or the fact that he had taken a long time to finally track her down. "Your scent stopped at the river," he stated. "This is the only logical place you can go that would still hide your scent."

Kagome's shoulder slumped visibly as her mouth formed an "oh". She looked up at him and smiled as she casually placed the scroll in her "bag", as if trying not to draw attention to the object. "I guess it's time to go back, then," she said cheerfully.

"What are you doing here?" Sesshoumaru asked. He almost smiled when the miko stiffened at his query.

Her eyes darted around. "Uh," she stammered. "I've been… Um… Thinking," she said haltingly before forcing a smile on her face.

He nodded. "And what were you holding a while ago?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Just a thing from the future," Kagome replied with a strain in her voice.

"May I see it?" he asked.

"NO!" Kagome said forcefully, before she averted her eyes. "I mean… It's personal," she amended quietly.

Sesshoumaru saw the vulnerability in her eyes and decided to stop teasing her. He nodded. "Very well," he said. "Let us return."

He saw the miko sigh in relief before she smiled and followed him.

- - -

"Where the hell have you been?" Inuyasha demanded as soon as Kagome and Sesshoumaru got back to the castle. He was glaring daggers at Sesshoumaru who was standing quietly beside Kagome.

Kagome looked at him and smiled sheepishly. "I just wanted to be alone," she admitted quietly.

Inuyasha looked suspicious. "With him?" he asked as he again glared towards Sesshoumaru's direction. "Why would you want to spend time with an icicle like him?"

Kagome felt Sesshoumaru stiffen. She was irritated at Inuyasha's insult on Sesshoumaru. She didn't know why but she felt compelled to defend the demon lord who had given her comfort the past few weeks. "He's not an icicle," she said hotly. "Besides, he does not seem to mind that I'm a useless bitch."

Inuyasha's ears flattened on his head. He flinched at Kagome's words. "Keh!" he said before stomping away.

She just shook her head at Inuyasha before looking up at Sesshoumaru who just remained as impassive as ever. "Well, I'll be going then," she said with a shy smile. She was about to head to her designated chamber when his voice stopped her. She slowly turned back to him and saw the indecision in his golden eyes. "Yes?" she finally asked to urge him on.

"You may accompany this Sesshoumaru tomorrow," he said stiffly and stood there. He was looking at her, apparently waiting for an answer.

Kagome was shocked to say the least. She looked into his eyes and saw a hint of anxiety in them. It must have taken a lot for him to say those words. Sesshoumaru was actually asking her to come with him in his own bizarre way. It was very endearing to see this side of him. He was standing more rigidly than usual. She smiled warmly at him. "Okay!" she exclaimed happily. "I mean, I'll go with you, wherever it is you're going," she explained when she noticed his slight confusion with her previous answer.

"Very well," he said as he relaxed a little. "We shall go to the seaside, seeing as I have business to attend there."

Her face brightened at the mention of the seaside. "Oh, wow!" she exclaimed. "I can't wait!" she said happily. Kagome loved the beach and she had missed it so much. She watched as Sesshoumaru nodded and left but not before she saw a ghost of a smile touch his lips. Or maybe it was just her overactive imagination. She brushed that aside and skipped happily to her chambers.

- - -

"So, you followed me," it was a statement.

Sesshoumaru glanced behind him to see his father observing him quietly. They were at the pavilion where Kagome had lost control. This was the first time InuTaisho had mentioned that little fact since the incident. "So I did," he replied, looking back to the horizon where the sun was setting.

InuTaisho moved beside him. "Any particular reason?" he asked.

"Curiosity," he answered and looked at his father. "I have heard mother beg you to do it."

"Have you known all along that it was Kagome?" InuTaisho asked curiously.

Sesshoumaru looked away and felt the wind lift his hair. "I suspected," he admitted quietly. "Yet I did not know the significance of the mark."

"Makes sense," InuTaisho said with a nod. "You are always the curious one. Not knowing what the exact prophecy was drove you to find out."

He did not answer. There was no need. His father understood his nature more than anyone. Sesshoumaru saw his father turn a bit towards the castle. He did the same as he felt the presence of Kagome's twin. He watched with disinterest as Kikyou approached them. She bowed her head to them and went on a part of the pavilion where the biggest image of a rose was carved. She was touching its center with intense concentration reflected on her face.

"You seem interested with that particular spot," InuTaisho remarked casually towards the priestess.

Kikyou inclined her head. "Kagome told me the events before the incident happened," she said, catching the interest of both demons. "She felt the shards go out-of-control when she touched a silver orb here," she continued.

InuTaisho looked closer. "And yet there is no silver orb," he remarked after straightening back up.

Kikyou nodded in agreement. "I can only speculate the nature of the orb," she whispered. "I felt a fading trace of evil from this part. And I recognize it." Her eyes hardened at the last statement.

"Who is it?" Sesshoumaru asked in a deadly tone.

"Naraku," Kikyou hissed. "I had even felt him when I was on my way here that night.

He was moving to the opposite direction. I'm guessing that he did not expect the effect of what he did."

"How come we did not detect him that night?" InuTaisho asked.

"Kagome's power eliminated his presence, it is now very faint," Kikyou replied. "I can only detect because I had been tainted by him when he killed me."

InuTaisho nodded in understanding. "And what do you suppose happened?" he asked Kikyou.

"Before you dropped her to the well, you marked Kagome as said in the prophecy," she stated. At InuTaisho's confirmation, Kikyou continued. "The mark had temporarily sealed the spirit and she was thrown in the well to bring her to a time where the spirit had very little chance to manifest. Naraku attempted to manipulate Kagome's soul that night. The evil of Naraku clashed with the sealed spirit, thus weakening the mark. I am afraid to say that the mark is slowly fading."

"And the mating would place a permanent mark on Kagome, sealing the spirit completely, I assume," InuTaisho continued.

"No, the mating mark of the moon would destroy the evil spirit permanently," Kikyou stated. "That is only one of two ways to ensure the safety of the inuyoukai line."

"There is another way?" Sesshoumaru who had only been listening finally spoke up.

Kikyou nodded. "You will have to take Kagome's life," she said. "But the spirit would just wait until such a time that it could take another body to destroy the inuyoukai line."

"Absolutely out of the question," InuTaisho said vehemently.

The priestess's eyes traveled to Sesshoumaru. "I won't let you hurt her in any way," she said with a hint of threat in her voice.

"No one would harm her," Sesshoumaru said in case the miko thought that he would kill Kagome as soon as possible if it would stop the destruction of inuyoukai. A rage built inside him at the thought of Kagome being killed. "Anyone who tries, answers to me."

Sesshoumaru was not aware that his tone had been too dangerous and full of menace to be mistaken for casual obligation. There was more than a hint of possessiveness in it that both InuTaisho and Kikyou had been surprised but they had immediately composed their features to hide this from the demon lord.

End chapter


	15. Chapter 14: The Power of A Smile

TITLE: Cursed Twins

AUTHOR: InuYoukaiAki

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha and Co.

Author's Note: This is the edited chapters. Thank you to my wonderful beta who never tire of giving me advices, criticisms and encouragement. Thank you!

Chapter 14: The Power of a Smile

A frustrated growl echoed the dark forest beyond the borders of the Western Lands. Naraku had moved here when he had found that the miko had been staying at the Palace of the Moon. It had been frustrating on his part that he could not get to the group as easily as before. There were four powerful taiyoukai that are with them now plus a hanyou that wields a very powerful sword. Plus, the young miko seemed to have been growing more powerful.

His attempt the night before had ended in a failure. He had commissioned the help of a dark miko to make him the silver orb to reach into Kagome's soul and taint the Shikon fragments in her possession. He had been waiting for the right moment to spring when the overwhelming amount of miko powers came in waves. He barely had enough time to erect a barrier to protect him. And now he was back and he was sporting some burns from the miko's purifying energy.

"What happened, Kagura?" Naraku said, turning a suspicious glance at the wind witch who could not suppress the amusing glint in her eyes. "What have you done?"

The wind witch rolled her eyes. "I did nothing," she replied haughtily. "All I did was call her outside like you told me."

"Then what went wrong?" he demanded.

"How am I supposed to know?" Kagura said. She was secretly pleased that Naraku's plan had failed. She could not afford to let him get his hands on the other fragments. It would make him more powerful and she would definitely have no chance to be free from him. "It was your plan, not mine."

Another growl escaped from Naraku before he stalked off.

- - -

Kagome huffed in annoyance as Inuyasha stalked after her. She had come down to breakfast and he told her that they would resume their shard hunt today. She had told him that she had plans for today and that she does not plan to resume the hunt until the spirit problem in her is resolved.

"What are these plans you are talking about?" he demanded as they walked outside.

She sighed in resignation and whirled around to face Inuyasha. She was wearing dark jean shorts that only reached mid-thigh and a light blue sleeveless blouse over her swimsuit and her flip-flops. She wore her hair on a high ponytail and she had a small backpack where her sketchbook and stuff were. She was not aware how much the sight of her exposed skin was affecting the men around her.

"If you must know, I am going with Sesshoumaru today," she said haughtily. "And I would not appreciate any derogatory remarks on his person."

"You're going with him wearing that?" Inuyasha asked incredulously. "I won't let you go alone with him wearing that!"

Kagome's chin lifted in challenge. "You are not in the position to stop me," she replied. "I will go with anyone I please. Besides, what is wrong with my clothes?"

"Clothes?" Inuyasha said with a snort. "You call those things clothes? It is barely covering you!"

"And what is it to you?" Kagome asked, her irritation rising. "It's not like you care!"

"Of course I care!" Inuyasha burst out. His eyes widened as the implication of what he said hit him full force. He stared at Kagome's surprised wide eyes and blushed. "I-I mean you look like a willing woman with those clothes on! I would not want to be associated with women like that," he amended when he regained his composure.

Kagome's wide eyes narrowed at those words. "Fine!" she said angrily. "Then don't get associated with me, you arrogant jerk! Go find someone who would not embarrass you!" Tears threatened to fall from her eyes but Kagome willed it away. She was not going to let Inuyasha ruin her day. She took deep breaths as she walked to the entrance of the castle where she knew Sesshoumaru was waiting for her. She was going to enjoy her time on the beach, Inuyasha be damned! With that thought in mind, she plastered a smile on her face and strolled outside. Her eyes sparkled as she saw Sesshoumaru waiting for her.

"I'm ready," she said cheerfully as she stood a few feet away from him.

Kagome felt a blush rise in her cheeks as Sesshoumaru's gaze traveled her body. He was looking at her as if assessing her and she was aware that she was exposing too much of her assets. And it did not help that she saw a naughty gleam in his eyes. Or was it just the sun playing tricks on her?

She saw Sesshoumaru nod and gestured for her to come closer. "Come," he said. "We will depart."

"Okay," Kagome said, forgetting her embarrassment. She reached his side as Kenji and Yoji came running out.

"Hey, Sesshoumaru!" Kenji said irritably. "You are not playing fair! You should at least let us spend time with her."

Yoji nodded his agreement.

Kagome's brows furrowed in confusion. What are these demons talking about? "Um… I was just accompanying him on a business trip," she replied hesitatingly.

"Then would you accompany me tomorrow?" Kenji asked with a hopeful look in his eyes. He looked like a lost puppy that Kagome could not say no to.

She smiled. "Of course," she said.

Yoji glared at his twin. "And the day after that, would you go with me?" he asked with the same puppy look his brother used.

"I guess," Kagome agreed.

Both demons seemed pacified after that and the two were able to go on their way to the beach.

- - -

"When we get there, I will leave you alone in a private alcove," Sesshoumaru stated as they were flying towards the border to the Northern Lands. The miko had been humming happily since they departed.

The miko stopped her humming and looked questioningly up at him. "Where will you be?" she asked with a slight inclination of her head.

Normally, Sesshoumaru would not answer to anyone who would ask of his activities. But he wanted to make her at ease. "I will be having a conference with the leader of the village," he replied. "The alcove is hidden by an enchantment. You will be safe." Sesshoumaru observed the miko who nodded.

"Will you take long?" Kagome asked meekly. She averted her eyes from him and looked at her fidgeting hand.

Sesshoumaru was speechless at the question. It appears the miko wanted him to accompany her. The rush of feeling in him kept him unable to speak. It appeared that his presence was not unwanted by the miko. "I will return shortly after," he replied. "My conference will not take long."

A radiant smile blossomed from Kagome's lips, lighting up her face and making her blue eyes sparkle. "Okay!" she said happily. By now, Sesshoumaru had gotten a little used to the foreign expression which seemed to be an affirmation of some sort. He nodded and directed his gaze back to the looming village.

- - -

Sesshoumaru could not shake off the awed image of Kagome from his mind. He headed straight to the enchanted alcove where he would leave her. She had jumped off his youki cloud as soon as they were a mere foot from the ground. She looked in wonder at the small enchanted alcove. There was a rock formation on the right and a short expanse of white sand. A few feet away from the water's edge coconut trees swayed gently with the wind. To the right was a small cottage.

She immediately kicked off the thing she called flip-flops and went to the edge where the water was able to reach her dainty feet. She giggled and began to remove her clothes as if she did not care if he was there or not. His eyes widened briefly but he could not take his eyes off her.

She had only stopped when tiny contraptions that hid her most sensitive areas remained. But it still left too little to the imagination. He would not have left her in that state if he were not sure that no one else would see her. As it were, he knew no one could get to her. She turned a wide smile at him before running a little farther away. "Thank you for bringing me here, Sesshoumaru," she said happily as she waded in the water.

He nodded before he took to the sky towards the village. And now, here he was. Sesshoumaru had gone here for the weekly visits he made to some random village near the borders to ensure that there were no attempts of taking his lands away from him. But his mind remained at the little alcove where an alluring miko awaited his return.

His attention went back to the head of the village. "There are no concerns I should know of?" he asked.

The village head shook his head. "There is none, Sesshoumaru-sama," he said humbly. "I would have informed you if there was."

"Good," he nodded once. "I shall be leaving now. Bring me the food I asked you to prepare."

The old man snapped his fingers and a slave handed the basket to Sesshoumaru. He then departed to go back to the miko.

- - -

Kagome had never felt as peaceful and relaxed as she felt now. She had draped a blanket she had brought in the shade and took out her sketchbook. She looked at the drawing she made and frowned. It was mostly of Sesshoumaru. Lately, he had become her favorite subject. She opened it to the portion that was half finished. It was the one she made of him sitting on the boulder outside of the cave where she had found InuTaisho. She took out her coloring materials and began to color the picture to make it more alive.

After a few moments, she looked at the finished drawing and smiled to herself. This was one of her best-colored works. She flipped the page to the one before it. It was a sketch of Sesshoumaru under the rain. There was uncertainty in those eyes. It was merely a sketch but she could distinctly remember how she felt then as he gazed at her. The way he looked had made an impression on her and she had sketched it.

She sighed. There was no denying it. She was falling in love with the demon lord! Kagome gazed at the sketch and sighed. He looked so mysterious and cold. He looked so aloof. And she felt a tug at her heart. He was always so near and yet unattainable. Well, he is, after all, a demon lord who ruled the largest part of Feudal Japan. And he was a powerful taiyoukai to boot! Oh, the unfairness of the world.

"He is even more unattainable than Josh Hartnet!" she exclaimed to herself, thinking of one of her favorite actors. "Such a heart throb." She was so absorbed with the woes of her heart that she did not feel the presence that was standing behind her.

"Josh Hartnet?" a questioning voice broke her daydreaming.

Kagome jumped up with an "eep" and scrambled away with the sketchbook clutched to her chest. She was wearing a turquoise two-piece bikini. Her eyes looked at the demon lord as if she had conjured him from her imagination. He looked so cute with the way he was looking at her curiously. Maybe she would sketch that look, too. Great! Something to add up to her collection of Sesshoumaru sketches. She's turning into an obsessed fan.

"Uh, he's a popular personality in my time," she explained.

He nodded. "And you like him?" he asked.

Kagome nodded. "Until I met someone much hotter," she mumbled under her breath as she remembered a few of her intense encounters with Sesshoumaru. "And a damn good kisser, too," she added to herself. She had forgotten that Sesshoumaru had more keen hearing than any normal person.

"Who is this good kisser?" Sesshoumaru asked with amusement dancing in his eyes.

Kagome whipped her head when she realized Sesshoumaru had heard her. Stupid Kagome! She berated herself. She felt her cheeks flare in embarrassment. "Uh, no one," she said, averting her eyes.

Sesshoumaru did not press and walked over to her. "I've brought food," he said and placed the basket beside her.

Her eyes lit up and she rushed towards him. Come to think of it, she was hungry. She dropped to her knees and patted the space beside her. "Come on, let's eat," she said as she rummaged the contents of the basket. She had placed the sketchbook on her other side, momentarily forgetting who she had drawn.

She found bread and cooked meat. She happily made two sandwiches for the both of them when she realized that he was not sitting down. "Hey, sit down," she said distractedly. She looked up at him and noticed that he was looking at something beside her. Her gaze fell to the sketch she had made of him under the rain and her eyes widened. She immediately snatched it away. "Uhm… Well…" she tried to say something, anything. But her mind was blank. What could she possibly say?

- - -

Sesshoumaru gazed at the blushing girl in front of him. He was surprised to see yet another image of him. He stared at it and it was a bit unnerving that the image of him seemed to be gazing back at him.

The miko was very embarrassed. He decided to take pity on her and sat down on the blanket as if nothing happened. He took the forgotten sandwich and took a bite. "You should eat," he said. He watched the miko tentatively sit down next to him. The blush was still present as she took a small bite of the sandwich. After a few bites, she seemed more relaxed.

"You have talent," he started. "I am honored to have captured your eye."

She stiffened when he started to speak but she relaxed at his next statement. "Thank you," she said meekly. "I'm glad you liked it."

"May I look at your other works?" he asked tentatively.

He saw her hesitate for a while before she handed him her sketchbook.

Sesshoumaru flipped on the pages and saw about five of his portraits she had made. The last was the one he had seen at the cave but it now looked more real because she had applied color to it. There were other landscape scenes that he saw before he handed her the scrolls.

"You are very good," he said as he handed it back to her.

"Thanks," she said. "I have never drawn a portrait before. You were my first attempt," she informed him shyly.

He was curious. Come to think of it, her first works were mostly landscapes and houses. "May I know why you chose me?" he asked.

Kagome shrugged. "Your facial features are very classic and symmetrical," she said, finally at ease with the subject. "It was almost perfect. And you have a very mysterious air to you."

"Hn," he replied because he did not know what to say to that. Her compliments made him feel warm inside. He knew he was beautiful as so many people told him. He was not a vain man. And he had not paid attention to these people. But coming from Kagome, it felt different.

They stayed in companionable silence for a while. The embarrassment that had been radiating off her had disappeared and she relaxed. She was wearing a serene smile that had made a way toward his cold heart. He had been alone too long that he had not recognized the warmth spreading inside him.

His eyes drifted close and he relaxed completely in the miko's presence.

End chapter


	16. Chapter 15: Evening Tryst

TITLE: Cursed Twins

AUTHOR: InuYoukaiAki

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha and Co.

Author's Note: This is the edited chapters. Thank you to my wonderful beta who never tire of giving me advices, criticisms and encouragement. Thank you!

Chapter 15: Evening Tryst

It was sunset when Sesshoumaru had decided to start back to the castle. Kagome had pouted and asked him to stay for a little while longer. She even argued that they could stay the night. It was not as if she was not used to spending the night outdoors. But Sesshoumaru had refused her this request since he knew that the others would think the worst. And he did not want her reputation ruined.

Normally, he would not care about those things. But he had not been acting normally around the little miko. He cannot allow the others think the worst of her. She was a pure and innocent creature who was unfortunate enough to be chosen by the Fates to carry a burden on her fragile shoulders.

They had spent the day relaxing on the beach. She had played in the water happily and even coaxed him to join her. He had ignored her during these times but she was persistent. He had sighed in resignation when he saw her plead with him through her wide blue innocent eyes and he knew he could not deny her when she used that look. Sesshoumaru had smirked when he saw the miko blush as he disrobed in front of her. He had watched as she averted her eyes shyly and then took a little peek. Sesshoumaru heard her gasp when she realized that he was totally naked. Her eyes were round as her blush deepened. He almost laughed out loud when she made an "eep" sound and ran to the waters when she saw him advanced toward her.

He smiled at that memory and glanced at the miko who was sleeping peacefully against him. His heart warmed at her carefree attitude the whole day. Her eyes sparkled and her smile was wide. He felt exhilarated that he was the one to make her feel carefree.

His smile disappeared as he saw the looming castle. Sesshoumaru had almost been carefree, letting the miko coax him to do things he would never do in the presence of others. He grudgingly admitted that he had fun. It was too long since he had fun. He had almost forgotten the feeling until now. And now, the day has ended. He would resume his duty as the Lord of the Western Lands.

He gently shook the miko awake as they neared the castle. "We are almost there," he said gently.

Blue orbs opened sleepily. Kagome smiled at him and stretched lazily. They landed at the front of the castle where Inuyasha, Kenji and Yoji waited irritably while InuTaisho was observing them with amusement in his eyes.

"What took you so long with whatever business you did?" Inuyasha demanded hotly. "It is nearing midnight already!"

Sesshoumaru stood irritably and did not deign to answer. Kagome had not moved away from him and was in fact leaning against his side. Her eyes were drooping and she gave a yawn.

He watched Kagome waved her hand clumsily in Inuyasha's direction. "Tired," she said with another yawn which she covered with her other hand. "Talk tomorrow," she added incoherently and leaned more heavily against Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru was amused as he realized that she had promptly fallen back to sleep on her feet while leaning against him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and the other under her knees and carried her. Inuyasha was about to protest but Sesshoumaru's cold glare stopped him. He turned to go inside and felt the miko snuggle closer to him. Warmth again bloomed in his heart at the involuntary action that the miko did.

- - -

Kagome awoke with the sun gently caressing her face from the open shoji doors. She heard the birds chirping merrily and she smiled. Memories of yesterday came back to her and her smile widened. She really had fun that day. She got up and hummed all the way to the hot spring to take a bath. When she was through, she went to the dining area where she knew everyone would be eating their breakfast together.

"Good morning!" Kagome greeted everyone as she entered. She sat on her designated place beside Inuyasha and InuTaisho.

"You seem more radiant today," InuTaisho commented with a fond smile. "I wonder what brought this on." He then covertly looked at his eldest son who remained stoic as he looked straight ahead. But he had caught him looking at Kagome briefly at the corner of his eyes.

Kagome smiled at the older demon. "Why, thank you," she said.

"You promised to go with me today," Kenji burst out. He blushed when all eyes turned to him. "But it's okay if you don't want to," he grumbled.

"Of course I would go with you," Kagome said with a smile. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," he said, embarrassment coloring his cheeks.

She nodded. "What should I wear?" she asked casually. "I would not want to dress inappropriately." Kagome glanced at Inuyasha when she felt him flinch. She had not forgotten his harsh words yesterday but she had not expected him to react to her words since she had no intention of making him uncomfortable with it.

Kenji smiled boyishly and Kagome had to smile. "Anything you're comfortable with," he replied.

"Okay," she said. The happy grin on Kenji's face warmed Kagome's heart.

- - -

"Jealous?" InuTaisho asked his eldest son. They were at the window in the library. Sesshoumaru was watching Kenji and Kagome depart. "They have been very anxious to be alone with Kagome. You should not monopolize her. After all, every one of us deserves the chance to get to know her."

Sesshoumaru's unreadable gaze turned to his father. "I am not jealous," he said coldly but his eyes flickered for a second that InuTaisho almost missed it.

He was amazed at that brief flash of emotion on his normally cold eyes. InuTaisho was able to hide his surprise well enough that Sesshoumaru did not notice. It was one he did not expect to see in those cold depths. Sesshoumaru was insecure.

InuTaisho smiled at his son's back. Kagome had really changed him. And Sesshoumaru seemed unaware of this change. He knew what it felt like to be insecure of something. He had experienced the same thing when he had decided he wanted Sesshoumaru's mother. She was one of the most beautiful and most sought-after demonesses at the time. She was carefree while he was considered the most ruthless and coldest demon in the land. And many sought her. He had never even dreamed that the most beautiful creature would choose him over the many youkai that wanted her as a mate. But she did and they had been happy until she died protecting him. A bittersweet smile crossed the old demon's lips as he remembered his mate.

"Kagome has become more radiant today," he commented innocently. "The excursion yesterday had been good to her. Her old cheerful attitude is back."

Sesshoumaru did not comment but InuTaisho noticed the softening of his features. It was very slight and almost unnoticeable unless one is looking for the change. His shoulders lost stiffness and his lips lifted ever so slightly. And that was when InuTaisho knew that Sesshoumaru needed Kagome in his life although he did not know it at that time. But he will soon realize this.

With a final glance at Sesshoumaru, he went out with a smile. He knew what he had to do.

- - -

Kagome's laugh broke through Sesshoumaru's musings. He had been at the gardens all day, not being able to work as his thoughts kept being interrupted rudely. Memories of yesterday flitted in his mind and he could not help wondering what Kagome was doing. His eyes traveled to her giggling form as she and Kenji walked to the castle grounds.

Kenji was blushing furiously and Kagome was giggling. "Aw," Kagome said once she calmed down. "You should not be embarrassed. You look so cute with—"

"Enough already," Kenji cut her off when he noticed Sesshoumaru sitting under an oak tree. His blushed deepened.

"All right, all right," Kagome said, giggling madly again. She wiped the tears off her eyes as she noticed Sesshoumaru observing them. She smiled serenely at him. "Hello, Sesshoumaru."

He inclined his head in response and felt a jolt in him as she directed a smile towards him. She was wearing a yellow kimono and her hair was braided neatly. She looked positively radiant as her eyes sparkled.

"What are you giggling about?" Inuyasha grumbled from the entrance.

"Nothing special," Kagome answered with a secretive smile directed towards Kenji. "Unless, of course, Kenji would enlighten you."

"Of course not!" Kenji said vehemently. "You said no one would know."

Kagome lifted her hands, palm outwards in mock surrender as she began to giggle again. "I'm not saying anything," she said in a singsong voice before walking inside the castle.

Sesshoumaru was intrigued but kept it to himself. He watched her disappear inside and walked back inside.

- - -

The following day, Kagome had spent the day with Yoji. Sesshoumaru had also been unable to work. He spent his day wondering if Kagome was enjoying herself. It irked him to think that she had enjoyed her time with Kenji yesterday. It was evident when they arrived with Kagome giggling. This continued on until dinner where Kagome and Kenji teased each other mercilessly.

Sesshoumaru situated himself at the oak tree near the entrance of the castle. The sun was barely setting when Kagome arrived with Yoji smiling a few steps behind. Kagome was twirling around and humming to herself.

"I had so much fun!" she said happily as she turned her dazzling smile towards Yoji. "That was a neat trick!"

"I'm glad you enjoyed today," Yoji answered.

Kagome twirled again. "I would never have thought you'd be able to do that!" she said with a laugh.

Yoji nodded and Kagome giggled as they disappeared inside.

Sesshoumaru watched on and wondered what they did and where they had gone. There was no use wondering. He would not find out unless somebody told him. And he was not one to ask.

- - -

Kagome strolled in the gardens. She had just finished dinner with the others. The stars were twinkling brightly tonight and she wanted to watch them. The breeze blew gently as Kagome closed her eyes to feel the wind's gentle caress on her face. She hummed to herself and walked in the gardens.

"You enjoyed yourself?" a familiar voice inquired.

She spun around and saw Sesshoumaru lounging at the pavilion. Kagome had walked around it, not wanting to go near it. The incident was still fresh in her mind. She smiled as she looked at the stoic demon lord. She had missed him in the two days that she was not able to spend time with him. She nodded and twirled around. "But not as much as the day at the alcove," she said happily.

"Hn," he replied.

Kagome looked at him, her eyes sparkling. "And how was your day?" she asked casually. She could not help the giddy feeling she felt whenever Sesshoumaru was near. And she knew that she now loved him. He may be cold and mysterious but she knew that he also feels. He is really a warm person beneath that cold exterior. And she loves him.

He looked at her curiously before answering her with a noncommittal "Hn."

She giggled. "I think I have decided," she said with a smile as she looked at the demon lord. "But it's not yet final. Maybe by the end of the week." She saw Sesshoumaru stiffen slightly and smirked. She could tell he was really interested.

"I've been thinking a lot," she began, opting for a thoughtful air. "I really need to decide very soon if I want to ensure that I would not be consumed. So I've spent time with all of you. Of course, I have my own criteria. And I think it would be enough to decide whom I would choose. I would just have to spend time with your father tomorrow to decide." She saw the slight surprise in his features before he had quickly recovered from it. Oh, she was loving this.

"You are also considering my father," he stated flatly.

Kagome nodded. "Of course," she replied cheerfully as hope blossomed in her heart. "He is, after all, a plausible choice."

He nodded. Kagome watched him straighten up and walked towards her. She saw something in his eyes that she could not define. It was a mixture of emotions that made her whole body tingle in anticipation. "Sesshoumaru," she whispered his name as she looked up into his golden orbs. She was so lost in them.

It was as if they were both mesmerized and could not take their gazes from each other. Sesshoumaru's gaze shifted from her eyes to her lips and Kagome could not help but run her tongue on her suddenly dry lips. Anticipation rose in her as his head descended slowly towards her.

"Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha's voice broke the spell and Kagome jumped away from Sesshoumaru. Her cheeks were so red with embarrassment.

"I have to go," she mumbled before quickly running inside before Inuyasha found them together again.

End chapter


	17. Chapter 16: Yami no Megumi

TITLE: Cursed Twins

AUTHOR: InuYoukaiAki

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha and Co.

Author's Note: Hello! I've re-uploaded chapters 9-15. Those are the edited chapters. I hope you like this one too. It's a bit longer than the others. I've included Kagome's activities with Kenji and Yoji. I hope you don't get too disappointed since it's nothing really. Just too appease your curiosity. Enjoy guys!

Chapter 16: Yami No Megumi

Kagome ran inside, her cheeks aflame with embarrassment but she could not remove the goofy grin on her face. She went in her chambers and collapsed on the futon. Kagome stared at the ceiling and sighed deeply. His eyes were just so intense. And he looked so perfect as he stood under the moonlight. He was elegance, grace and perfection personified. She wanted him but she would not choose him unless she was sure she was not unwanted.

Inspiration struck her as she imagined how Sesshoumaru looked under the moonlight. She crawled to her bag and got out her sketchpad. She began sketching his face and surroundings. Kagome hummed as she did this, her strokes sure and confident across the paper.

She was so wrapped up in applying color on her most recent Sesshoumaru masterpiece that she did not notice someone enter her room until she heard somebody clear their throat.

"Whoa!" Kagome yelped, startled and doing her best to cover the drawing. But she knew it was too late as soon as she saw where Kikyou and Sango were looking. She blushed deeply at their round-eyed stares and sighed. It was no use denying it anymore. She shyly removed her arms that were covering the drawing she made and waited with baited breath for their reaction.

The two women sat gracefully across from her. Sango took the drawing, surveying it critically. She began to flip the pages. She returned it to the one she was currently making before giggling.

"Are you still going to deny that you like him?" she asked teasingly. "Because these sure are very incriminating evidences."

"Fine," Kagome said grudgingly. "So, I like him. A lot."

Sango smiled triumphantly. "I knew it!" she cried happily. "So, are you going to choose him?"

"I'm not sure," Kagome said tentatively. She had not really been sure if she was going to choose him. He was the ruler of the Western lands and he did not need a human to be a burden to him.

"What do you mean you're not sure," Sango argued, her eyebrows furrowed. "You like him. If you have to mate one of them, you could at least choose the one you like."

Kagome sighed. "It's not that simple," she said wearily, her happiness dimming. "He's a ruling taiyoukai. I'm a human. I would just be a liability to him. I would ruin everything for him."

"That's the most stupid thing I heard!" Sango said, glaring. "He wouldn't have included himself in the choices if he really did not want you to choose him."

Kikyou who had remained silent the whole time finally sighed. "It would be much safer to choose Inuyasha," she said levelly but Kagome saw the brief flash of hurt in her eyes.

"No," Kagome whispered. "I would definitely not choose Inuyasha."

"But it would be easier to build something more from your friendship," Kikyou said matter-of-factly.

Kagome shook her head wearily. "No matter how long or how much we force ourselves to love each other, you will always come between the two of us," she said gently with a soft smile. "He loves you too much. And we would only end up hurting each other."

"She's right, Kikyou," Sango said gently. "I've seen it happen. And I'm glad Kagome had gotten over her feelings for him."

"Then I think Sango is right," Kikyou said with a smile. "You should choose Sesshoumaru."

"Not you, too," Kagome groaned.

- - -

"Do you like her?" Inuyasha demanded as soon as he saw Sesshoumaru in the gardens alone. But the demon lord knew that Kagome's unique smell lingered in the gardens, blending with the scent of the blooming flowers.

Sesshoumaru turned to his brother, his stoic mask firmly in place. He did not answer his query which appeared to have irritated the hanyou.

"Answer me, damn it!" Inuyasha said angrily.

"You forget your place," he said coldly.

Inuyasha's blazing eyes looked at his brother. "You're the one forgetting your place," he started quietly. "Kagome and I had always been a team. But then you came along. You took her away from me! So don't tell me that I'm forgetting my place! You're supposed to hate humans, remember?"

"I did not take her away from you," Sesshoumaru said coldly. "You pushed her away." He saw the stricken look in his brother's eyes before he turned around to go back inside his castle.

- - -

_I did not take her away from you… You pushed her away… _Sesshoumaru's words echoed in Inuyasha's mind. And he knew that he was right.

Lately, Kagome had been avoiding him. He knew it was his own fault. And he admitted grudgingly that she had good reason to avoid him. She spent more time with Sesshoumaru and his cousins. Well, why wouldn't she? They seem to appreciate her more while he always made her feel inadequate. His heart clenched at the thought of losing his best friend. Because that's what she was, his best friend.

Kagome was the only person who had accepted him as a whole. She never wanted him to be anyone or anything else. And all she ever wanted was for him to appreciate her. And he could not even do that.

What a fine friend he was. Maybe she would really be better off with one of them. He had failed her. He had vowed to protect her. But he had been the one to hurt her. He was losing Kagome and it was his fault.

- - -

"Wow!" Kagome breathed. "Is this really for me?" she asked breathlessly as her wide eyes took in the sword that InuTaisho was presenting to her.

She had met with him as he requested at the dojo. He had immediately erected a barrier around it when she entered. As she entered, the old demon looked in her direction with the sword. "It will be my honor if you wield this sword," he said solemnly as he presented it with his two hands. "This sword was made from my fang. I call it, Yami No Megumi."

Kagome touched the sword reverently. "My own sword," she said.

"Go ahead," InuTaisho said. "Take it."

Tentatively, Kagome grasped the sword's handle. As soon as she touched the sword, she felt tiny vibrations tickle her palm as if the sword was greeting her. It glowed a light pink and disappeared. Kagome looked around in panic and did not see the sword anywhere. "Where did it go?" she asked with wide eyes.

InuTaisho gave a bark of laughter. "Do not worry, little one," he said patiently. "The sword merely went back to its scabbard."

"Where is it?" Kagome asked curiously.

"Inside your body," InuTaisho said, as if what he said was an everyday normal occurrence.

Kagome moved her body. There was nothing different as she moved. She looked at herself critically. There was no protruding sword anywhere. "I don't get it," she said with a very confused expression.

"The sword was designed to feed off from the aura of the owner," InuTaisho explained. "Because it had not been in the possession of the owner, it took on the form of a normal tangible sword. Now that it had met its owner, it transformed to the state it was designed to be. Unless you call to it, it will remain hidden in your body. Try calling it and see what happens."

"Yami No Megumi," she whispered. The sword instantly appeared in her hand. It was glowing a faint pink. It weighed next to nothing and Kagome took a swing. It vibrated and sang.

"Excellent," InuTaisho beamed.

"It's singing," Kagome said in awe.

InuTaisho nodded. "It does," he said, pleased that Kagome liked the sword. "But it does more than that. It channels you're miko energy and allows it to flow more freely yet more controlled."

"Oh, wow! Thank you, InuTaisho," Kagome gushed. "How do I get it back inside my body?"

"Simply thrust it to your free palm," he replied.

Kagome was quite doubtful but did as he asked. Her eyes rounded as the sword disappeared inch by inch through her palm. She inspected her hand and didn't see anything different. "This is way cool," Kagome whispered.

"I'm glad you liked it," InuTaisho said.

"Are you kidding me?" Kagome asked incredulously. "My own magical sword! I love it!" she laughed and hugged InuTaisho.

- - -

"You seem happy," Yoji greeted Kagome when she went out to the gardens.

They were all there. Kenji was playing with Shippou and Rin while Inuyasha skulked on the highest tree. Sango and Miroku appeared to be chatting amiably under the tree with a small distance between them; no doubt due to the houshi's wandering hands. She smiled as the two kids ran to her and tackled her.

"Kagome-neechan!" Rin said exuberantly as she latched on her neck.

"I missed you, Kagome-chan!" Shippou said, doing the same.

"I'm sorry," Kagome wheezed, trying to catch her breath. "I'll spend more time with you, now. How about you two sleep with me tonight?"

The two kids jumped up with an excited squeal and ran around the garden.

"So, what are you so happy about?" Yoji asked again.

Kagome beamed. "InuTaisho gave me a gift," she replied.

Kenji went to their side. "Well, what is it?" he asked impatiently.

"It's a secret," she said and skipped off to play with the two kids.

- - -

Sesshoumaru was thinking where his father and Kagome had gone and what could they be possibly doing. He was trying hard to concentrate on the report he was reading for hours, to no avail. He had finally given up and stood to go to the gardens when his father's scent drifted to him. It irked him that it was tainted with the miko's scent. It only meant that they had been in close contact with each other.

He sat back and awaited his father's arrival. It was not long before the shoji screen slid open and his father entered. He was wearing a pleased expression that irked him more, though he was not sure why it did. He wondered what happened. Barely half a day had passed since the two had gone and they were already back. Where had they gone and what had they been doing?

"I just took Kagome to the dojo," his father said as he sat down, as if reading his thoughts. He did not reply lest he would think that he cared. "She's probably at the gardens now with the others."

"Hn," he said as he placed down the scroll.

His father took one scroll and perused it. "She told me to tell you that she will give us her decision by the end of the week," he said casually.

Sesshoumaru stiffened almost imperceptibly but did not look towards his father. His eyes remained glued to the scroll that he was trying very hard to concentrate on. He did not notice his father's brief grin at the tell-tale reaction from him.

"Do you have any idea whom she would choose?" InuTaisho continued to press for more reaction from his stoic eldest son.

Finally, Sesshoumaru placed the offending scroll back to the neat pile of unread reports. This did not escape the older demon's eyes who nearly smirked at his son's predicament. It must be really hard to suppress ones reactions.

"I have not deliberated on the matter," Sesshoumaru lied smoothly.

InuTaisho placed the scroll back to the sorted pile and looked directly at his son's eyes which remained unfathomable. This in itself was a dead give-away. It was an indication that he was actually trying to hide something. "Well, good for you," the older demon said nonchalantly. "At least you won't be as anxious as the others."

"And are you not anxious?" he could not help but ask.

"Oh, I already have a pretty good idea," InuTaisho said and went out, leaving Sesshoumaru more irritated than before.

- - -

"She left, just like that!" Inuyasha said angrily as he prowled the dining room.

Sesshoumaru remained seated even after Kagome had left with the taijiya and the undead miko. She had declared that she needed time to think about her decision which she will give by the end of the week. Inuyasha had argued that she might be in danger. She had promised not to stray away from the Western Lands and that she was taking Sango and Kikyou, both women were very much capable of defending her.

InuTaisho was a little skeptical but had relented. Sesshoumaru knew that the pendant that his father had given Kagome would instantly alert InuTaisho if Kagome were in danger.

"How could you just let her leave?" Inuyasha rounded on Sesshoumaru. "Naraku could find her and do something to them!"

Sesshoumaru did not answer his brother and watched as Inuyasha confronted his father who was calmly sipping his tea. "You need not worry yourself too much, Inuyasha," he said. "I will know if she is in danger."

Inuyasha looked annoyed but did not argue further. He huffed and sat down. "What does she need to go away for?" he grumbled. "She could have just locked herself in her room."

"Lady Kagome needed time to think," Miroku said wisely. "If she stayed within the area, your different auras will distract her. She would not like this to affect her decision."

"And you know this because?" Kenji asked.

Miroku smiled. "Sango told me, of course," he said and sipped his tea.

"And what else did she tell you?" Yoji asked subtly.

"Not much, really," Miroku said peacefully. "Only that Kagome seemed to have a tentative decision. That is why she needed to think about it away from you."

Everybody except InuTaisho seemed to have tensed at this declaration. Of course, Sesshoumaru had suppressed his reaction and pretended to sip disinterestedly.

"Of course," Miroku continued, relishing the reaction he had invoked. "She had not revealed her decision. Lady Kagome had said that she wanted to be sure before revealing it."

Kenji, Yoji and Inuyasha slumped at this. Sesshoumaru had remained as he usually was, expressionless and disinterested.

- - -

"Alone at last," Kagome breathed as soon as she, Sango and Kikyou started to set up camp. "I'm sorry if I dragged you two out here. But I knew they wouldn't let me go alone."

Sango had started making fire. "It's really good to finally have alone time with girls," she said with a smile. "I can finally ask you anything without worrying that one of them would hear."

"Yes," Kikyou said. Over the past few days, Kikyou had changed. She had smiled more often and had participated in conversations more frequently. Kagome was happy with this development. She really wished her sister could also have a chance at happiness.

"I really would like to bond with you two without any of the males interrupting," Kagome said happily as she continued to put up the tent she had brought with her from the future.

"So, what have you been doing with Kenji and Yoji those few days?" Sango asked. "You were laughing so much when you arrived with Kenji. So let's start off with him."

Kagome giggled. "It started normally enough," she began as she recalled that day.

Kenji had taken her to a hidden glen where flowers of different variety bloomed. She had sketched and painted all day. She had teased him a lot and they talked just about anything. She had seen beautiful white flowers and imagined how it would contrast beautifully with Kenji's raven black hair. So she had pleaded him to let her braid it into his hair and put a crown of it on top. It had taken long before he relented and she had enjoyed every minute of it. Then she put on a little make-up on him that she had left when she last went to the future. Kenji had looked like a geisha and she had painted him.

"He was absolutely adorable! You should have seen him."

Sango giggled and imagined the hot-headed demon looking like a geisha. Soon, she had begun to out-right laugh and Kikyou giggled. Once they had finally calmed down, Kikyou asked Kagome how her day with Yoji had gone.

"Not much," she said shrugging.

They had gone to a river at the border between the Western and Eastern lands. They had spent some time swimming and eating when Yoji showed her a neat trick. He had controlled the water. She was so amazed and was honored that he trusted her with his secret. It appeared that the twins' mother was part elemental and only Yoji had inherited the skill.

"So there, not much to tell. But I really had fun."

Neither of the two asked about InuTaisho since she had told them immediately. And Sango had already pestered Kagome with the day out with Sesshoumaru.

"So," Sango said casually as they sat around the fire, eating the fish Sango caught. "Have you decided?"

Kagome's smile faltered. "I'm really confused right now," she began with a drawn-out sigh.

"What are you confused about?" Kikyou asked gently. "The attraction between you and Sesshoumaru is quite obvious."

"But—" Kagome began but was cut-off by Sango.

"No more buts," she said. "Don't keep convincing yourself not to choose him when he is obviously the one you had already chosen. Don't be stubborn, Kagome."

Kikyou laid a hand on Kagome's shoulder. "I can see it in his eyes that he cares for you," she said.

"You think I should?" Kagome asked, doubt still evident. "What if I ruin everything for him?"

"You won't," Sango said firmly. "You have to believe that. And I'm sure Sesshoumaru also thinks you're worth something. Otherwise, he would not include himself in the choices."

Kagome sighed. "You guys make it sound so easy," she said wearily. "I am honestly considering him or Yoji. Yoji is not such a bad choice. He's strong, dependable and calm. And I think he also likes me."

"Like you?" Sango snorted. "The twins are practically head over heels in love with you. Yoji is just more composed and cool."

Kagome blushed prettily. "You think?" she asked tentatively. "Then all the more reason to choose one of them."

Kikyou shook her head. "But would you be happy with your choice?" she asked wisely. "You obviously like Sesshoumaru. And I think you're more than a little in love with him. I've seen how he looked at you whenever he thought no one was looking. His eyes softened. I've never seen him look at anybody else that way except for Rin."

"So? He's fond of me," Kagome argued but she could not suppress the tiny glimmer of hope that made its way to her heart. "He thinks he's responsible for me."

"Is that why he was about to kiss you in the gardens the other night?" Sango teased. "Is that because of fondness and responsibility?"

Her cheeks turned a shade darker. "You saw that?" Kagome groaned. "But you didn't tell me about it."

"I wouldn't have mentioned it if you weren't so stubborn," Sango said, giggling. "But you forced me to."

"Man, you guys sure know how to turn an argument," Kagome grumbled. "Anyway, I'll think about it. I still have two days to think."

And with that, the three girls turned in for the night.

End chapter.


	18. Chapter 17: Conflicting Feelings

TITLE: Cursed Twins

AUTHOR: InuYoukaiAki

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha and Co.

Author's Note: Sorry for the long delay. I've been very busy. But here it is. I promise the next chapter will be soon. Next week! Thanks!

Chapter 17: Conflicting Feelings

"Time to go back!" Sango said cheerfully as she looked at the horizon. "We should start heading back if we want to get back while the sun is still up."

Kagome groaned. It was the day she had dreaded. She had spent the past few days either drawing Sesshoumaru or talking with Sango and Kikyou. She had fun, except for the times she spent skulking as she thought of the decision she had to make. She was still undecided but knew she had to give her decision today. The time of the full moon was nearing and she had begun to feel the rage building inside her. She had suppressed it but as the time nears it became harder.

There were nights when a dark faceless figure invaded her dreams, urging her to drop every worry and responsibility, to let it take control of her life. Instinctively, she knew it was the demon that wanted to destroy InuTaisho's line. She had fought harder to control the spirit but it was draining her. Hiding these worries had been difficult especially since Sango and Kikyou never left her side.

Reluctantly, Kagome looked up from her silent musing. She was sitting on a rock on the riverbank and was quietly gazing at the calm surface of the water. "Do we really have to go," she asked in a small voice.

Kikyou knelt beside her twin as she saw the vulnerability and indecision in her eyes. She knew this was difficult for her. "Follow your heart, Kagome," she whispered as she looked directly into Kagome's eyes.

"It's not that easy," Kagome said with a sigh.

"Of course it is," Sango said as she knelt beside the two.

She smiled tremulously. "I guess I still have a few hours to decide," she said as she took a deep breath and stood up. "Let's go then!"

- - -

"What's taking them, so long?" Inuyasha asked impatiently. "Kagome said they would be back today."

InuTaisho sighed at his youngest son's impatience. "Inuyasha, sit down," he said firmly. "Your pacing will not get you anywhere."

Inuyasha stopped abruptly. "Then maybe I should go get her," he said and turned to go out the library.

"No," Sesshoumaru said firmly, stopping Inuyasha in his tracks. "We gave our word. She would come back of her own accord."

Inuyasha balled his fist and turned around. He plopped down at the corner and kept quiet. Everybody knew how hard it was for Inuyasha to stay in one place and just wait. He was one made for action and waiting was not really for him. InuTaisho shook his head as Inuyasha began tapping his foot while glancing frequently towards the setting sun.

Kenji and Yoji were sitting patiently, sipping tea with InuTaisho while Sesshoumaru was perusing documents, or so he appeared. The stoic demon lord was actually doing his best to look busy and uncaring while he also wondered why the miko still has not made an appearance. His senses were on alert as he awaited Kagome's arrival. He was too caught up in his thoughts that he forgot that he was holding the same scroll for a while already. Fortunately for the young demon lord, the occupants of the room were also too anxious to notice his slight slip except of course the ever-observant InuTaisho who was amusing himself with the behavior of his descendants.

Miroku was serenely sipping his sake while his eyes roamed the room, his gaze passing every demon and half-demon in the room. He could sense the anxiousness of each one except InuTaisho who was looking more amused than anxious.

It was almost dark when InuTaisho suddenly stiffened. He felt the momentary pull of his pendant before the scent of blood reached them. Everybody tensed. Even Sesshoumaru stiffened slightly when the cool night breeze brought the scent of blood. They all stood as one and ran outside. The sight that greeted them caused their blood to boil. Cradled between Sango and Kikyou was Kagome, unconscious and bleeding.

Sesshoumaru's eyes began to bleed red as his eyes took in Kagome's state. He forcefully reined in his beast. Kagome was as so pale, probably from the blood lost since he could see the makeshift bandages on her legs, side, arm and shoulder the two women did was already drenched in blood. Her face was contorted in pain and she was moaning pitifully.

"What happened?" InuTaisho asked the two women who were also wounded in a few places. He took a step towards the three girls. Sango and Kikyou were panting heavily from the exertion.

"We were attacked," Sango said in a hardened voice.

"Attacked by whom?" Inuyasha asked in a dangerous voice, his hands balled into fists as he looked at Kagome's pitiful state. His amber eyes clashed with Kikyou's brown orbs.

Kikyou looked at her sister. "Naraku," she hissed.

A growl escaped from the demons as the evil hanyou's name came up. Their eyes began to bleed red at the insolence of the hanyou who dared challenge the House of the Moon. They were in the brink of changing when they heard Kagome moan. It was as if a sudden hush came down the group as they waited.

"Ses… shoumaru…" Kagome groaned.

Everybody stood dumbfounded as they gazed at Kagome's unconscious form. It was Sango who finally recovered. "I guess that's that," she said with finality.

Kikyou nodded in agreement. "Kagome had been calling out his name ever since she lost consciousness," she said.

"I say it is perfectly clear then," InuTaisho said after clearing his throat. "Do you have any objections, Sesshoumaru?"

Sesshoumaru had been surprised at the turn of events but had quickly recovered his emotionless façade before anybody could notice. He looked at Kagome's form and stepped forward without a word and cradled Kagome in his arms. Kagome's features immediately cleared once she was in Sesshoumaru's arms as if his presence calmed her. She snuggled closer to Sesshoumaru and her whimpering stopped.

"Then that means you do not object," InuTaisho said as he watched his eldest son handle Kagome like a fragile crystal.

Inuyasha, Kenji and Yoji looked dumbstruck at the events, and then the twins' shoulders slumped in defeat as they looked at Kagome in Sesshoumaru's arms. And they knew that Sesshoumaru would take good care of her.

"No way!" Inuyasha burst out. "I won't let you mate Kagome. She had not given her answer yet. You just decided it while she's unconscious."

Miroku laid a hand on Inuyasha's shoulder to calm him. "Don't you see, Inuyasha?" he asked. "Lady Kagome called for Lord Sesshoumaru in her delirious state. It says more than enough."

"Yes, Inuyasha," Sango agreed. "All the time she was unconscious she called for Sesshoumaru and him alone."

"I still think she deserves better," he said stubbornly.

Kenji stepped up. "Like you?" he sneered. "Accept it. She chose Sesshoumaru, not you. Let's face it; he treated her better than you ever did."

InuTaisho looked his son squarely in the eye. "Would you rather mate her?" he asked directly. Inuyasha hesitated and fell silent. They saw the emotions raging in his eyes. "You see, Inuyasha, you still can't decide between Kagome and Kikyou. Your indecision had hurt her for so long. Now, let her go before you hurt her even more."

Inuyasha's shoulder slumped and he walked away.

- - -

"Tell us what happened," Sesshoumaru said.

They were at Kagome's chamber and they had tended her wounds properly. She was already healing fast but the damage was too much that she remained unconscious. Kikyou and Sango's minor injuries were also treated and they all sat patiently to await Kagome's recovery. Even Inuyasha had appeared a few moments later. He had remained quiet as he looked at Kagome's still form. The hanyou had been uncharacteristically subdued and sat at a corner, apart from the others.

"We were already on our way and Kagome had requested to remain a few paces behind," Sango started. "She was still confused and wanted to ponder quietly."

"Sango and I walked ahead," Kikyou continued. "We were half-way back when we felt Naraku's presence, followed by Kagome's scream."

The two ran back and saw Kagome pinned by five tentacles. She had already lost consciousness and was bleeding profusely as Naraku laughed maniacally. He was about to take Kagome away when Sango managed to cut off the tentacles holding Kagome. Kikyou and Sango ran to Kagome's side when InuTaisho's pendant glowed and transported them back to the castle grounds.

"The hanyou will pay for harming my intended," Sesshoumaru said menacingly.

The demon lord looked at Kagome's face. Color was back on her face and the bleeding had stopped. Her face had completely lost all traces of pain. She was now merely sleeping. She would soon be his mate; she had called for him and no one else. Those thoughts kept repeating in his head and his anger rose as he remembered what Naraku had done to her. This was already the second time the hanyou had dared hurt her in his lands.

Kagome stirred and everyone looked in her direction. Sesshoumaru was at the door, leaning casually. He knew that he would be the first she would see once she opened her eyes. He did not take away his gaze from her face as she slowly opened her eyes. He waited until the vestiges of sleep were gone before he straightened up and walked towards her.

"Sesshoumaru," she whispered hoarsely. Her gaze shifted to look at everyone in the room. She tried to sit up but she fell back when pain shot through her shoulder and arm. Kikyou immediately helped her up.

"How are you feeling?" InuTaisho asked gently.

Kagome's brows furrowed. "Like I've gone to hell and back," she said with a groan. "Damned tentacles!"

InuTaisho smiled fondly. "Good to know you're feeling a lot better because the mating ceremony would take place in three days time," he said briskly.

"Uh, who am I mating with?" she asked in confusion, trying hard to remember if she had already decided.

"Sesshoumaru, of course," Sango said cheerfully.

Kagome looked in Sesshoumaru's direction and blushed prettily. She looked into his eyes and was disturbed when she could not read anything from them. Her heart dropped. She had cornered him into mating with her and he was honor-bound to do it. Taking it back now would also be a blow to his pride and she could not do that to him. There was nothing else to do but just do it. She would just have to be a good mate to him. But first, she has to learn how to be a mate to a youkai.

"I think I'll be all right by then," she replied in a small voice. "What do I have to do?"

"You need not worry," Sesshoumaru said. "Father had begun the necessary preparations."

"Oh, I see…" she said and looked thoughtful.

Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagome who was straining her head just to look at him. He almost sighed before he knelt down beside her to ease the strain on her neck. His eyes softened imperceptibly as he saw the vulnerable look in her eyes. "I will guide you," he said simply and saw the surprise in her wide blue eyes. She then broke into a soft smile.

"Okay," she said.

He nodded at the foreign response and left with the others following behind him. Sesshoumaru and the others noticed Inuyasha staying behind but they did not comment on it and left the room silently.

- - -

"I know why you remained behind," Kagome whispered. The others had gone and Inuyasha stayed behind. He had not said a word, merely sat there and kept quiet. He looked up at her words.

"Why him?" Inuyasha whispered.

Kagome looked down on her lap and pondered on the question. "I'm really not sure," she said wistfully. "When exactly did I reveal my decision? I can't really remember announcing it."

Inuyasha snorted. "You made it clear whom you'd want to mate with when you were unconscious," he said bitterly. "You kept calling Sesshoumaru's name. And when he took you in his arms, you calmed down," he continued when he saw the confusion on her face.

"I see," she nodded in understanding as she blushed. "Then I guess you have the answer to your question."

Inuyasha looked into her eyes and understanding dawned on him. Kagome knew he could see it clearly in her eyes. "Would you still have chosen him if you were conscious?" he asked quietly after a while.

She shook her head gently. "I'm not sure," she said truthfully. "Kami knows I've given myself more than enough reasons not to choose him. I tried to convince myself that we were not meant for each other. But I gave myself away when I called out to him when I was delirious." She took a deep breath and smiled sadly. "But one thing I know for sure, I would never have chosen you."

Kagome's eyes misted as she saw the stricken look of her friend. "Don't think I don't care for you, Inuyasha," she said gently. "I care for you a great deal. That's the reason I would never choose you. We'll only end up hurting each other if you mated me. We've been through a lot and I consider you my best friend. But I know you love Kikyou and we can't change that. We can't change what I've already become. I may mate Sesshoumaru, but you will always be special to me. Nothing will change that."

"All right, Kagome," Inuyasha said sadly. He stood up and knelt down beside her. He looked in her eyes and shook his head with a rueful smile. "Who would have guessed?" he asked, irony in his voice.

"Thank you, Inuyasha," Kagome said. "For understanding me."

"Yeah, well," he said gruffly as he stood. He was already by the door when he stopped. "If you need anything, I'm here."

"I know, Inuyasha," she whispered and watched him walked out the door.

- - -

Sesshoumaru was at the pavilion when he felt Inuyasha's approach. It had been a while since they had left him with Kagome. He saw his half-brother's casual approach. And yet he knew there will be a confrontation regarding Kagome's decision. As he watched him from the corner of his eye, he noticed the slight slump of his shoulders and the absence of the usual spark of arrogance in his amber eyes.

Inuyasha stood beside him and dedicated his attention towards the flower bushes. The breeze was blowing gently. They stood there in silence for a few moments. It was rare of them to stand in companionable silence but neither was willing to break it. For the first time in decades, the two brothers had stayed companionable.

"If somebody told me a year ago that you and Kagome would mate, I would have laughed at his face and told him that he was stupid," Inuyasha began with a lace of bitterness in his voice. He sighed and looked at Sesshoumaru's stoic face. "And if he told me that you had allowed it, then I would say that he was downright crazy."

He listened to his brother and realized that he would have to agree. Never in his life did he consider mating, much less to a human. And yet, here he was, a few days before mating a ningen miko. It was odd enough as it is without the fact that he was not the least bit disgusted with the thought. If he was true to himself, he was actually pleased that Kagome had chosen him. But he had remained quiet.

"But then, it was not really that impossible once I thought about it," Inuyasha said suddenly. "Kagome has a certain effect on people. She could worm her way into the coldest of hearts. And you're not really that cold inside. So it was just a matter of time since the day you took her away."

He looked at Inuyasha at that. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed as he saw the amusement in his half-brother's eyes.

Inuyasha grinned. "I know you're fighting it, Sesshoumaru," he said. "But I'm telling you now; you're fighting a losing battle. You might as well give in before you hurt Kagome or yourself. And don't bother to deny it. I can see it every time you look at her."

"You know nothing of what you speak of," Sesshoumaru finally said haughtily.

"No?" Inuyasha mocked. "I know for sure that I already screwed up twice in that area. So, you might as well take my advice."

His eyebrow rose. "And you care because?" Sesshoumaru asked suspiciously.

"Because Kagome is special and I don't want your stupidity hurting her," Inuyasha said in a hard voice. He turned his back on him and was about to walk away. Inuyasha stooped suddenly. "And no matter what happened between us before, I think you deserve to be happy, too, aniki," he whispered before running inside.

Sesshoumaru stood dumbfounded. Inuyasha had been a pup since he last called him aniki. Ever since he ran away after Izayoi's death, Inuyasha had never called him that. He wondered what had gotten into Inuyasha. He had vowed to hate Sesshoumaru the day he found Izayoi dead in Sesshoumaru's arms. Since then, they had not exchanged a decent word to each other, even after the identity of Izayoi's killer was clarified.

And yet just a moment ago, Inuyasha was giving him brotherly advice. Sesshoumaru almost snorted at the thought. The insolent whelp thought he knew something he did not. But still… His thought drifted back to a time when a little white-haired hanyou with fluffy white dog-ears followed him around wherever he went.

- - -

Kagome stirred from her bed. She felt somebody's presence in her room. Her eyes opened and realized it was already dark. Silence reigned. She must have probably dozed back to sleep.

She turned on her side and was about to go to sleep when her eyes caught a figure sitting at the corner of the room. She bolted up when she realized who it was. But she ended up falling back with a groan as her injuries protested against her sudden action. The figure was instantly beside her when she moaned in pain.

"You should not exert yourself," Sesshoumaru reprimanded.

Kagome opened her eyes again and looked into Sesshoumaru's golden eyes. Her heart rate sped up when she saw the worry in his eyes before it disappeared behind his cold mask. "What are you doing here, Sesshoumaru?" she asked breathlessly.

She could see his struggle to think of something to say. Sesshoumaru was clearly having a hard time thinking of how to answer her. "Never mind," she finally said. "I still hurt all over but I'll be all right by tomorrow."

Sesshoumaru nodded but did not say anything. Kagome smiled as she gazed at his unsmiling face.

Kagome looked at the ceiling and sighed. "I really have no idea on how to go about being a mate to a youkai," she began. "But I promise to try my best to be a good one. I hope I won't disappoint you."

"You think too much," Sesshoumaru said, the gentleness of his tone surprising Kagome. "Now, rest."

Sesshoumaru stood up to leave. Kagome did not know what possessed her but she grabbed his hand. He looked questioningly at her. "Please stay with me," she whispered. "I can feel the rage building inside me. And I'm scared."

He nodded and sat back down.

"I-If you would like," Kagome began nervously. "We could share the futon. You could stay above the blanket."

She saw the surprise in Sesshoumaru's eyes before he lay down beside her. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru," she whispered as her eyes drooped.

- - -

Sesshoumaru looked down at Kagome's sleeping form. She was snuggled to his side and he could not explain why he felt so content.

He had been unable to sleep so he had decided to walk to the gardens for a while when he heard Kagome whisper his name as he passed by her chambers. He had cautiously went in and found her sleeping peacefully. It was not his plan to watch her sleep but then again, he had not planned on mating her.

Since he was unable to sleep, he had decided to stay there a while. But she had woken up and saw him watching her. When she had asked why he was there, he did not know what to say to her. He was glad when she did not pursue the matter.

He was slightly bewildered when she asked him to stay with her. But he complied as he felt her fear when she admitted that she could feel the spirit trying to consume her. And now here he was, lying down on the same futon with his mate-to-be. And he could not help thinking how good it felt to have her this close, her unique scent enveloping him, and her warmth seeping through their clothes and blanket. He relaxed and his eyes began to close.

Fate had played a trick on him. But he was not one to complain.

End chapter


	19. Chapter 18: Tokens

TITLE: Cursed Twins

AUTHOR: InuYoukaiAki

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha and Co.

Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews. And because I had a lot of reviews immediately, I decided to post this earlier. And it was also to make up for the long wait of the previous chapter. Well, hope you like this! R&R!

Chapter 18: Tokens

Sesshoumaru slowly opened his eyes to the gentle probing of sunlight. He looked up at the unfamiliar ceiling. Confusion overtook him at the absence of the painting of a huge white dog on the moon that usually greeted his waking moments. He decided to get up but a weight on his shoulders and torso prevented him from moving.

He looked down cautiously and memory flooded him when he saw the curtain of raven black hair that was draped across his torso. Sesshoumaru almost smiled as he felt Kagome snuggled closer to him and sighed. Sesshoumaru lowered himself back carefully. He did not want to wake up the girl sleeping peacefully against him. He was flooded with unfamiliar warmth as he thought of how right it felt. Truth be told, it was actually pleasant. He decided to remain lying down, relishing the feel of Kagome sleeping against him.

A gasp from the door caused Sesshoumaru's head to snap to that direction. This in turn caused Kagome to stir. His gaze turned away from Sango who was blushing by the door. Sesshoumaru fastened his attention on the girl who was half-sprawled on top of him.

"Is it morning already?" Kagome asked sleepily. She looked up at him with a soft smile, her eyes clouded by sleep.

Sesshoumaru waited until Kagome's eyes focused. He almost laughed out loud when her eyes widened as she realized their compromising position. If it were not for the taijiya, Sesshoumaru would have given in to the urge to smile. Kagome looked horrified as she realized that she was not only lying on top of him but also Sango was there to witness it. She gave a tiny squeak and clambered off him, her cheeks aflame with embarrassment.

"I-uh-we-uhm…" Kagome stammered, trying hard to explain to Sango that they were not doing anything.

Sango bowed down to Sesshoumaru, blushing furiously before she exited the room.

"Oh, no," Kagome groaned. "Now, I'll never hear the end of this."

Sesshoumaru was amused at her frustration. She was brushing her hair repeatedly using her fingers as she tried to hold the neckline of the sleeping kimono. She looked tempting in her rumpled state and Sesshoumaru's body was reacting to her. He suppressed the feeling and stood up casually.

Her eyes looked up at him and her blush deepened as she realized that his sleeping kimono was loosened at the top, revealing his bare chest. He smirked at the reaction and did not bother to make himself more decent.

"We must make our appearance," he said casually. "The others will be wondering where we have gone."

"Oh," Kagome whispered as she realized that it was already late.

He walked out the door and went straight to his chambers, leaving a very embarrassed miko behind.

- - -

Kagome walked into the dining area to see everyone seated including Sesshoumaru. Sango threw her a knowing look before her eyes strayed suggestively towards Sesshoumaru's direction.

She looked around the table and noticed that the seating arrangements had changed. The only available spot was the one on Sesshoumaru's right. She made her way slowly to the spot and primly sat. Opposite Kagome sat InuTaisho who had a knowing twinkle in his eyes. Kagome could not help but think that he knew Sesshoumaru had spent the night in her room. Well, she would not be surprised since nothing seemed to get pass the old demon. She blushed at the thought and peeked at Sesshoumaru who had not taken his gaze off the window.

She had waited for the moment when someone would mention about this morning. They were already in the middle of their breakfast and still nobody was mentioning about anything. Kagome relaxed. Maybe she was lucky and nobody knew.

"So, how was your sleep, Kagome?" InuTaisho asked casually.

Kagome had been munching a piece of bread. She choked on her bread which caused everyone's attention to focus on her.

"Are you all right, Kagome?" Kenji asked innocently.

Kagome took the tea offered to her by Yoji who was sitting beside her. "Thank you," she said hoarsely. She placed the tea back on the table and smiled at Kenji and Yoji. "I'm fine." She stole a glance at Sesshoumaru. He was looking at her. Kagome was taken aback by the slight tinge of red in his eyes but it disappeared immediately. It must have just been her imagination, or a trick of the light.

"So, did you sleep well?" InuTaisho asked again.

Her eyes swung back to the older demon and she could swear there was some underlying meaning in those innocent words. There was a glint in his eyes accompanied by a smirk. Kagome composed herself. "Actually, I had a good sleep," she said casually.

InuTaisho nodded. "Of course," he said. "And how about you, Sesshoumaru?"

There! InuTaisho really knew something.

"Good," Sesshoumaru said smoothly.

"I was just wondering since the two of you slept in late," InuTaisho said innocently.

Kagome almost choked on her tea at that comment. "Uh, I had a rough day," she managed to get out.

"Yes, understandable," InuTaisho said. "I hope you will be totally recovered by tomorrow."

"For what?" Kagome asked.

"Well, for the pre-mating ritual," InuTaisho said. "The three other lords would be here. You will have to make an appearance."

Kagome nodded. "I think I'd be fine by then," she said tentatively. Her mind raced at the possibilities. Her heart hammered as she became nervous.

- - -

"So, what will happen tomorrow?" Kagome asked Sango. "With the pre-mating ritual stuff." She had asked Kikyou and Sango to bathe with her in the spring.

"I'll tell you if you tell me what Sesshoumaru was doing in your chambers," Sango teased. "Sleeping on your futon with you draped all over him."

Kikyou gasped audibly. Her eyes were round.

Kagome blushed a deep crimson. "We were just sleeping," she said defensively. "I sort of felt the spirit in me, the rage building. And I was scared." It was the first time she told them of the rages she had felt beginning. Instantly, Sango's teasing expression and Kikyou's horrified one was replaced by worry.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Kikyou asked gently.

Kagome smiled at them. "You would worry about me," she said. "But last night, I felt it getting stronger. And I was afraid it would overtake me while I was asleep."

"Don't you think Sesshoumaru would be in danger since he is one of the spirit's targets?" Sango asked curiously.

She sighed. "Well, to tell you guys honestly, the rages seemed to disappear when I think of Sesshoumaru," she said shyly. "And he was the one who was able to get me to calm down completely before. So I figured he'd be able to keep it away. And I was right. I've had the most peaceful sleep."

"You love him," Kikyou whispered in awe.

Her face burned and she averted her eyes. But it was there for the two girls to see. Kagome was deeply in love with Sesshoumaru.

Sango's face softened. "Why didn't you tell me?" she asked, a bit hurt.

A tear fell from Kagome's eye. "I was scared," she whispered. "I don't want to get hurt again. By keeping it to myself, I thought I'd be able to suppress it. But I can't. Kami knows I tried so hard. And now I've trapped him into mating me. What if he hates me for it?"

Sango went to her friend and hugged her. "He doesn't hate you," she said. "I saw his face this morning. He looked content with you next to him."

Kikyou smiled at Kagome. "You'll be all right," she said. "You're a strong girl."

Kagome smiled. "Yeah, well," she said. "At least I have the two of you."

"Of course," Sango said. "Now, back to the topic at hand. Tomorrow, at the pre-mating ritual, you will be presented to the youkai court. Normally, there is no pre-mating ritual but since Sesshoumaru is one of the ruling taiyoukai, it's different."

Kikyou looked worried. "There are three parts to the pre-mating ritual," she said. "The first part is the presentation to the taiyoukai. This is a simple banquet with the strongest taiyoukai in attendance. The second part would include you and Sesshoumaru exchanging something symbolic. And the third…" Kikyou hesitated.

"And the third?" Kagome asked, her heart hammering.

"Well, the third would include you and Sesshoumaru bathing each other," Sango said with a blush.

Kagome gasped. "Bathe each other?" she asked incredulously. "B-b-but t-that would mean we'd see each other n-n-naked! And I would have t-to t-touch him!"

"And don't forget that he would touch you," Sango teased.

Her face burned even more. "Do we really have to?" she pleaded.

Kikyou nodded slowly. "The females in the party would prepare you before they escort you to the springs and the males would do the same to Sesshoumaru," she explained. "So there really is no way out."

"Besides, you would do much more on the day of the mating ritual," Sango said, her face burning up.

"Oh!" Kagome buried her face in her hands in horror. "I'm not sure I'm prepared for this thing."

"You'll be okay, Kagome," Kikyou consoled.

Kagome nodded. "I guess," she sighed. "Now, I have another problem. I need to think of something I would give him."

- - -

Sesshoumaru walked down the hall. He was passing by Kagome's bedroom when he heard muttering from inside the room. He stopped just behind the door, trying to make out Kagome's muttering.

"What to give, what to give," she chanted. There was rummaging heard from inside. "Darn, this is hard."

More rummaging was heard from inside. "This is getting me nowhere," Kagome said in frustration.

Sesshoumaru heard her footsteps nearing the door. He immediately disappeared around the corner. He could not let Kagome see him lurking outside her door.

He wondered what she was so busy about. Then he remembered where he was headed and made his way back to the deepest part of the Palace of the moon.

- - -

Inuyasha was quietly sitting on the huge tree at the gardens when he saw Kagome shoot pass. Then she stopped abruptly and ran back to him. He watched curiously as she panted heavily below the tree.

"Inuyasha, have you seen, Totousai?" she asked in between gulps of air.

He jumped down from the tree and stood a foot away from Kagome. Her face was flushed from her exertion. "How long have you been running around?" he asked cautiously. Inuyasha could not help but worry about her health.

Kagome had finally caught her breath. She sighed. "Half a day," she mumbled.

"Half a day!" Inuyasha exclaimed incredulously. He looked at Kagome who was smiling sheepishly at him. "And why are you running about after just a few days of your injury?"

"I need something for tomorrow's pre-mating ritual," Kagome said, sighing. "The one I will give Sesshoumaru."

Inuyasha's eyes clouded. "I see," he said in a deadpan voice.

"Oh, Inuyasha," Kagome said sadly. "Don't be that way. I really missed you, Inuyasha. You're my best friend and I… I can't bear it if you're like this."

"Keh!" Inuyasha said as he saw Kagome's sad face. "C'mon, I'll take you to Totousai."

Kagome's face brightened. "Thank you, Inuyasha!" she said happily as she hugged the embarrassed hanyou.

Soon, they were on their way to Totousai's cave.

- - -

Inside the castle, InuTaisho and the twins were busy preparing everything for tomorrow. But InuTaisho was not busy enough to observe the other occupants of the castle, particularly the mates-to-be.

He had watched with amusement as Kagome zoomed passed him a couple of times the whole day. Obviously, the taijiya and Kagome's twin had told her about the mating ritual. He knew that Kagome would ask the two so he did not bother to explain to her what exactly would happen in tomorrow's ritual. Besides, it would be quite awkward to tell her that she and Sesshoumaru would bathe each other.

Then he had seen Sesshoumaru walking placidly to the chambers at the deepest part of the palace. He knew that his eldest son was also preparing for tomorrow's ritual. He wondered what Sesshoumaru would give Kagome.

- - -

Kagome skipped happily beside Inuyasha. She was grinning widely as they arrived back at the castle. It was late and everybody had been looking for them.

"Where have you two been?" Miroku asked.

"Nowhere," Kagome said innocently and smiled. "Well, I'd better get to my room. Thanks, Inuyasha." She ran to her room, oblivious to the fact that Sesshoumaru was watching her from the library window.

The demon lord turned from the window, a momentary frown creasing his forehead before he was able to get his unreadable mask back on. Despite the fact that Kagome had chosen him, he could not shake the feeling that Kagome really cared for the hanyou. After all, she had loved him for so long. It is possible that she could still have feelings for him. He mentally shook himself. He should not really think of these things. It is of no consequence.

Sesshoumaru had not noticed that he had clenched his fist until he had scented his blood. He stared into his bleeding palms and watched as the wounds healed instantly. A bloodied object was the only evidence that he had spilled his own blood. He watched, fascinated as the blood was slowly absorbed by the object, leaving no more trace of the incident.

End chapter


	20. Chapter 19: Merging of Ki

TITLE: Cursed Twins

AUTHOR: InuYoukaiAki

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha and Co.

Author's Notes: Hey there! Here's chapter 19. I hope you like this one. I'm not sure when the next chapter will come out but I'll try by to upload it next week. But be warned, I'm not promising anything since I'm not yet even half way through. Be patient with me. I am pretty busy. But I promise to finish this story! I swear! Well, enjoy! R&R! Thank you so much for the reviews! And I really really really appreciate my beta! As in REALLY! He he he…

Chapter 19: Merging of Ki

"Stop squirming, Kagome," Sango admonished.

It was the morning of the pre-mating ritual. Kagome woke up very early to Sango and Kikyou's insistent shaking. They had bathed early before locking themselves in Kagome's chambers. Apparently, Sesshoumaru was not allowed to see her before the ritual. The ritual would start in the afternoon and thus the royalties of the taiyoukai population would start arriving just after luncheon.

Kagome almost jumped when she heard a knock on her door. Kikyou cautiously approached the shoji before sliding it a little to look outside. Seeing that it was Kagome's lady-in-waiting, she opened it all the way and let the bowing youkai in.

"Hello, Hitomi," Kagome greeted the blue-haired youkai with a charming smile and light blue eyes. She smiled at the girl who smiled back at her.

"You're looking lovely, Lady," she said as she busied herself preparing Kagome's attire for the ritual. Sesshoumaru and InuTaisho had introduced Hitomi to her yesterday. She was the one who was to assist her in all her needs. She had instantly taken to her with her sweet smile and honest eyes.

Kagome had walked with her after dinner in the gardens. Hitomi was shy at first but with Kagome's sunny attitude and warm smiles, the girl had become comfortable with her. Soon, she had stayed with her in her chambers with Sango and Kikyou.

"She would look better if she stopped squirming while I arrange her hair," Sango said, irritated. "It's difficult as it is, Kagome."

"I can't," Kagome said with a groan. "My insides are twisted so much."

Kikyou moved to Kagome's side and began stroking her hair. "Relax, Kagome," she said in a cool soft tone. "Sesshoumaru would take care of you."

Kagome began to relax. "I don't know if what I would give him is appropriate," she sighed. "But I just can't think of anything else."

"I assure you, Lady," Hitomi said calmly. "It is quite appropriate."

"You think?" she asked, her insecurity evident. "How will the other taiyoukai react to me? I'm human!"

Hitomi began arranging Kagome's hair with expertise. "If you were an ordinary human, you'd be dead in a second," she said easily. "But you are the guardian of the Shikon no Tama. You were able to travel to the future. And by now, you and your power are known throughout the land."

"And the fact that you are Sesshoumaru's mate-to-be brings you to a much higher status," Sango said, letting Hitomi take over her work. "After all, you are under the protection of the strongest and longest line of Taiyoukai clans. You are practically untouchable!"

Kagome sighed and nodded. "I can do this," she breathed.

The three smiled at each other and began their fussing over Kagome.

- - -

InuTaisho looked from the corner of his eye as Sesshoumaru approached him. He was at the hall where the pre-mating ritual would take place. Every thing was going smoothly and he was quite satisfied. His eldest son stopped beside him and looked around the decorated chamber with a bored expression.

"So," InuTaisho broke the silence. "What do you think?"

Sesshoumaru looked at him. "Mother would be proud," he said.

Whatever he was expecting to hear from his son, this was definitely not one of them. He cleared his throat as a lump formed, unbidden. "Are you ready?" he asked, changing the topic.

He saw Sesshoumaru nod. There was a momentary silence before the mate-to-be finally decided to tell him what it was he wanted to talk about. He opened his palm to reveal a small round platinum pendant with a red stone at the middle. "Do you recognize this, father?" he asked tentatively.

InuTaisho looked at the object and his brows furrowed. "It is an heirloom of your mother's family," he said.

"Before mother died," Sesshoumaru started, not entirely comfortable with speaking his mind. He was also not used to asking others for information. "She told me that I should give this to my mate."

"And so you have decided that this would be an appropriate token for Kagome," he said. He noticed the worry in Sesshoumaru's eyes. "What is bothering you?"

For a moment, Sesshoumaru hesitated. "Yesterday, I spilt my blood on the pendant," he started. "The stone absorbed it."

"I am not sure of the nature of the pendant," InuTaisho said. "But I think your mother had a good reason for asking you to give this to your mate-to-be."

Sesshoumaru nodded and left his father alone.

- - -

Kagome looked at herself in the mirror and blushed. She had never seen this kind of kimono in this era before. It was pure white with blue flames decorating the hems and paired with a dark blue obi. It was really beautiful if it weren't for the fact that the neckline dipped way too low for her comfort. She eyed the ample amount of cleavage being revealed. She blushed as she saw how much the kimono was revealing. Slowly, she walked around and nearly groaned as she noticed for the umpteenth time how the kimono revealed her long legs every time she takes a step.

"And I thought people in this era are conservative," she muttered under her breath. The ridiculous kimono was revealing more than what her former green uniform revealed. And that was saying a lot.

Hitomi giggled. "Lady Kagome, youkai, especially taiyoukai are not the most modest of species," she said.

"They tend to flaunt their assets," Sango said nodding.

"And I must say, Lady," Hitomi said in contemplation. "You do look great. I'm quite sure you will create a stir in the youkai court."

Kagome blushed and looked herself critically in the mirror. The kimono was too revealing for her taste but there was nothing she could do. Sesshoumaru had been the one to choose it for her since he was the Lord of the West and her mate-to-be. She looked at the intricate loops of her hair courtesy of Hitomi with the help of Sango and Kikyou. For the life of her, she could not really see how they were able to make her hair look like that. There were many braided strands that were used to form the many loops just behind her head. Then the strands that were not braided were curled at the edges. A flower-shaped crystal was used to hold everything up.

All in all, she looked really regal. "I wonder how you were able to make this crystal flower hold all this hair up," she said in amusement as she looked at her companions. She giggled but immediately stiffened as she heard the sound of a horn being blown. It was the signal that the guests were already arriving.

Kagome began to fidget nervously. "Oh no," she breathed as panic began to consume her. She was so nervous that she began to pace, clutching the token she would give Sesshoumaru later.

"Now, Kagome," Kikyou said soothingly. She went to her twin and led her towards the futon. "You should relax. Sesshoumaru would not let anything happen to you."

Kagome breathed deeply. "I know that," she said, her eyes misting. "But I'm scared. What if I do something wrong?"

Sango shook her head. "No, you wont," she said smiling. "So just calm down. Inuyasha, Yoji, Kenji and InuTaisho would be here any moment. They would escort you to the hall."

She nodded resolutely and allowed the three to fuss over her. Soon, they heard InuTaisho call out to her.

She nodded at them and bowed her head. Kagome heard the shoji slide open and took a deep breath. Her head had remained bowed that she was not able to see the stunned looks on Inuyasha, Kenji and Yoji as their eyes scanned the length of her. InuTaisho looked proud and a fond smile was on his lips as he noticed the blush staining her cheeks.

"You look lovely, little one," InuTaisho said as he went over to her. He positioned himself on her right side and Inuyasha went to her left. The twins stood behind them.

As she reluctantly looked up, she noticed that InuTaisho was wearing midnight blue attire with a crescent moon adorning the back. Inuyasha was wearing white with a black crescent moon. Yoji and Kenji were wearing identical dark green attire with back-to-back crescent moons at the back. She smiled nervously at them as she allowed them to escort her to the hall.

- - -

Sesshoumaru stood at the audience chamber. It was decorated lavishly for the ritual. He watched as the members of the youkai court began to arrive. He nodded at each of them as they presented themselves.

He waited until the three other ruling taiyoukai went over to him. Lord Shitare, Lord Onoshi and Lord Kigami approached him.

"Finally, the Lord Sesshoumaru has found someone to mate," Lord Shitare of the south proclaimed in a booming voice. "And we have heard quite a lot about this young miko."

"Yes, a very powerful miko who was born when darkness reigned the land," Lord Kigami quoted from the prophecy. "Tell me, Lord Sesshoumaru, how did you find such a rare creature? And let us not forget the treasure in her care."

"Ah, yes," Lord Onoshi said. "The Shikon no Tama."

Sesshoumaru was quite surprised that the three lords who usually never paid attention to the ningen population had heard of Kagome and the unusual circumstance of her birth.

"I wonder if Kimiko would make an appearance today," Lord Shitare commented with a sidelong glance towards Sesshoumaru who did not indicate any reaction. "I assume you invited her?"

Sesshoumaru looked blankly at his closest ally as he mentioned the name of the "most sought-after" demoness. They had been expecting him to give in to Kimiko's attentions, since said demoness had always been vocal with her interest in him. And yet, he had not given them any reason to believe that he was interested in her.

"It is only proper that Kimiko and her family are invited," he said levelly. "They are part of the court."

Lord Onoshi nodded with a spark in his eyes. "This would be interesting indeed," he said jovially, much to Sesshoumaru's chagrin.

He would not let Kimiko ruin this occasion. After all, Kimiko is known for her not-so pleasant attitude. She is much too spoiled and self-centered. Sesshoumaru almost hoped that Kimiko would throw a fit when the invitation arrived and just refuse to attend the ritual.

His musings were interrupted when a hush descended the room. He knew the guests had felt it, the aura of a miko escorted by three demons and a hanyou. They were approaching the door to the audience room. He knew the exact moment when they stopped just beyond the door.

Time seemed to have stopped as the door opened. Inuyasha and InuTaisho parted to reveal Kagome, clad in the Kimono he had chosen. Her head was bowed and her hands were hidden in her sleeves. The kimono revealed her smooth creamy skin, which glowed healthily. All evidences of the recent encounter with Naraku were already gone. She was really a sight to behold.

As she slowly went forward with her four escorts, Sesshoumaru noticed that every time she took a step, one of her long shapely legs were exposed. His eyes bled red as he saw how the different male youkai in the court were looking hungrily at his mate-to-be. Without another thought, he moved forward until they met in the middle of the chamber. Different youkai of varying strength were present and yet his senses seemed to have blocked all of them when Kagome stopped in front of him less than an arm's length away. He was very aware of her scent and presence.

Sesshoumaru offered Kagome her hand and watched as she looked up to him with a soft blush on her cheeks. She placed her smaller hand in his, and smiled. She looked even more beautiful with the vulnerability evident in her eyes and yet she gave him a radiant trusting smile. She communicated her complete trust and faith in him in that small gesture and he felt honored.

He looked around the room before turning to face the three other lords. "I present to you, Lady Kagome of the Western Lands," he said levelly.

Kagome bowed regally to the three lords and he watched as the three did the same. Suddenly, the spell was broken and murmurs around the crowd erupted.

The music started to play and Sesshoumaru deftly pulled Kagome close to him. He could feel her lithe form sway in time with the music, her body molding with his in a slow sensual dance. He could smell her refreshing scent and feel her tremble in his arms. "Beautiful," he whispered in her ear. A slight shiver ran through her body.

"Thank you," she whispered shyly.

He whirled her around the chamber, making sure that every member of the court caught a glimpse of her, as was custom. Sesshoumaru, despite of himself, could not stop the feelings starting to bloom inside him. He was actually enjoying himself.

- - -

Kagome's mind reeled. The aura of all the strong demons seemed to be pressing down on her. The moment they opened the door, she wanted to turn around and run as far away from them as possible. She felt some hostile presence while the others were merely curious. But she stopped herself and willed herself to relax. It would not do for her to lose control. She must not let Sesshoumaru down.

As she walked towards Sesshoumaru, she felt herself relax as his strong and reassuring presence washed over her. And he looked so perfect in his pristine white clothing with the same blue flames decorating the hems. He was really a sight to behold. And when her body made contact with his, she was drowned inside his amber eyes and strong arms.

Kagome had relaxed completely once she was in Sesshoumaru's arms. She had allowed him to lead her around the room, dancing gracefully. And she had loved every minute of it.

When the music ended, Kagome found herself once again in the middle of the room. She kept her attention solely on Sesshoumaru since she did not want to see the disgusted expression on the other youkai's faces. Sesshoumaru took a step back away from her and she did the same.

Sesshoumaru inclined his head briefly. She watched his long silver hair fall against his shoulder gracefully. She sighed dreamily. Every movement he made was perfect. Her eyes went back to his amber eyes. They were looking intensely at her. Kagome felt so self-conscious and yet she could not bring herself to look away. It was as if he was holding her merely by looking at her.

Kagome smiled wryly. Boy, did she have it bad. Sure, he was good looking. Okay, maybe that's an understatement. Sesshoumaru is perfect, well, except in the emotional arena. She sighed again. It was then that she noticed his outstretched hand. She looked curiously at the appendage and saw a necklace with a platinum pendant on his palm. Her eyes traveled back to his face. His intense look made her step forward until he was able to clasp the necklace behind her neck.

She then took the token she had asked Totousai to forge for her yesterday. It was a simple ring formed by a dragon made of silver. It was biting its tale, forming the ring. It had deep red eyes made of her crystallized blood. Kagome looked up at Sesshoumaru, asking without words if she should slip it through his finger. With a slight nod from Sesshoumaru, she slipped the ring on Sesshoumaru's ring finger. The moment the ring slid into place, Kagome felt the pendant against her breast beating in time to her heartbeat. Her hand unconsciously closed around it.

Her curiosity grew when he noticed the eyes of the dragon glowing. The audible gasps from the audience made it clear that this was something unexpected. Kagome clutched at the pendant, fear evident in her eyes as she felt her power beginning to swirl around her and Sesshoumaru. "Move away," she half-begged to Sesshoumaru. "I don't want to hurt you."

Sesshoumaru moved closer. "You're not hurting me," he said levelly.

Kagome looked around and noticed that the other youkai had moved farther away in fear. She also noticed that the swirl of power was not only her own but also Sesshoumaru's. It was as if their powers were engaged in a dance only known to them. Slowly, the two distinct auras combined to form a single unique one. And then it stopped at the same time that the unusual behavior of their tokens stopped.

"Was that supposed to happen?" Kagome asked breathlessly.

"Incredible," Lord Shitare exclaimed from the crowd. "The merging of two ki was rumored to have happened before but nobody had really been able to testify the truth in this! I have never believed it until now."

InuTaisho approached Sesshoumaru and Kagome. "Now I remember that particular heirloom," he said seriously. "It was supposed to tie the life of the recipient to the one who had allowed its blood to be absorbed by the stone. And yet the merging of ki was not supposed to happen unless…"

"Unless what?" Kagome asked breathlessly.

The older demon looked at Kagome seriously. "Unless the recipient had made a similar stone made of her blood and gave it back to the other," he said.

Kagome looked at the ring that Sesshoumaru was wearing. "Is that a bad thing?" she asked hesitantly.

"Oh no, Lady Kagome," Lord Kigami said. "You see, the merging of ki is very rare. It was so rare that it was believed to be merely a myth. This is more intimate than merely mating, more powerful. But nobody is entirely sure of what it could really do since it's been lost very long ago."

"And the fact that it had happened between two individuals of entirely different races is even more rare," Lord Onoshi said. "Today is really a very interesting day indeed."

She looked up at Sesshoumaru and saw him paying close attention to the conversation. "Could this be undone?" he asked.

Kagome felt the words cut her deeply. Sesshoumaru wanted it to be undone. Does he hate her for trapping him like this? She swallowed an involuntary lump in her throat and pushed back her tears. She should be strong. There will be much time for her to cry when she is with Sango, Kikyou and Hitomi. But not in front of Sesshoumaru's court. She should not embarrass him.

"We have not heard of a way to undo this," InuTaisho said.

"Hn," Sesshoumaru said noncommittally, his expression as unreadable as ever.

Kagome felt her heart plummet lower to the ground. She was so engrossed, wallowing in her own self-pity that she had not paid enough attention to her surroundings, until she felt a flare a hostile aura from the entrance. She looked up to see a tall regal youkai with perfect blonde hair, a face arranged with immaculate symmetry and ample bosoms.

The said youkai was glaring daggers at her.

"Die, insolent ningen!" she yelled, as she became a blur, coming towards Kagome with the speed born to a youkai.

End chapter


	21. Chapter 20: Deja Vu

TITLE: Cursed Twins

AUTHOR: InuYoukaiAki

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha and Co.

Author's Note: Here ya go! Thanks to those who read this humble fic of mine. And most especially, thank you to those who made time to review. Your reviews inspire me to write. Thank you all! Enjoy!

Chapter 20: Déjà vu

"Die, Insolent Ningen!"

Kagome closed her eyes and breathed deeply as she heard the angry youkai and saw her charge at her with a dagger. She felt the hum before the sword appeared in her hands. She took a defensive stance as Sango taught her in some of their training sessions. Her aura flared automatically as she awaited the attack. She was so engrossed in readying to defend herself that she did not notice the others around her.

It all happened in a span of few seconds. Everybody parted to make way for the raging youkai. The three lords moved away, eager to see what will happen among the parties involved. Sesshoumaru moved in a defensive position just behind Kagome so that he could move easily to defend her in case he needed to. Inuyasha, Kenji and Yoji had already taken a step to counter the on-coming attack when InuTaisho stopped them. They all watched with baited breath as the youkai approached Kagome.

There was a brief flash of light and a loud clang as the attack connected. Kagome's revealing kimono flew around her, revealing even more than what was intended. But this time, Kagome was already past caring. She was too focused on the youkai who dared ruin her pre-mating ritual.

With an unexpected move, Kagome pushed herself away from the youkai using both her sword and her feet. She landed a few feet from the demon. Her face reflected grim determination as she held the sword in both her hands; feet spread slightly apart, her knees and waist bent slightly. She slowly slid her right foot backwards, bending her left knee more. She stopped and pointed the sword towards the youkai who was watching her with narrowed eyes. Kagome did not understand how these things seemed so natural to her. All she knew was that she should keep calm to minimize, if not completely, eliminate her errors. She kept her face unreadable as she looked at the female youkai.

"Who are you?" she asked coldly.

This seemed to anger the youkai more. "Kimiko, Sesshoumaru's intended," the youkai said arrogantly, her head tilted upwards.

"Prove it," Kagome said imperiously.

Kimiko growled threateningly. "You dare insult me?" she asked dangerously, her fangs exposed. "I will rip your head from your shoulders. Sesshoumaru is mine!"

Kagome's straight face did not falter. "Bring it on," she said, her eyes sparking.

The enraged youkai need no further coaxing and immediately launched another attack. Kagome easily parried Kimiko's desperate attacks, her out-of-control temper clouding her mind. After a few moments, Kagome got bored with merely defending herself. With a yell, she kicked Kimiko's stomach and sent the female flying to the opposite side of the room. She approached the wheezing youkai and placed the tip of her sword against her opponent's flawless neck.

"My name is Kagome," she said clearly as she stared straight at the youkai's eyes. "I am Sesshoumaru's mate-to-be."

A growl was heard from Kimiko, the youkai's eyes were blazing in anger as she was humiliated. "Filthy ningen," she spat.

Kagome let the tip of her sword graze Kimiko's neck. It drew blood which sizzled as it came to contact with the sword induced with miko powers. "Do not test my patience, arrogant youkai," she said with her eyes narrowed dangerously. "I can destroy your pretty face with my miko powers. And believe me; even a youkai's healing powers would not be able to heal it back to normal."

"Enough," Sesshoumaru said coldly from behind Kagome. "You have caused enough trouble, Kimiko."

The female youkai's eyes narrowed briefly before it widened dramatically. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes. "But Sesshoumaru," she pleaded. "You promised—"

"I did no such thing," Sesshoumaru cut her off.

Kimiko looked defeated as she slumped her shoulders and bit her lip to stop the tears that threatened to fall. Kagome sighed and retracted her sword. She thrust it to her palm before kneeling down in front of the despairing female. She placed her hand comfortingly above the woman's and waited until she looked up at her. The fury was gone, replaced only by sadness and envy.

"I know how you feel," Kagome said, understanding evident in her eyes as she looked at the woman. "I've been through the same thing. Don't let this bring you down. You're such a beautiful youkai. Any male would be honored to have you as a mate."

"How can you act so nice after what I did?" Kimiko asked, guilt written all over her face. "I ruined your ritual and I could have killed you."

Kagome smiled softly. "You only did it because you were hurt," she said as she patted the youkai's hand comfortingly. "Besides, you could not have killed me. Sesshoumaru and the others would not have allowed that to happen." She looked up at Sesshoumaru who remained stoic. But Kagome saw the brief flash of surprise in his eyes. She smiled radiantly at him and stood up. Kagome reached her hand out to Kimiko who hesitantly took it.

Her eyes remained downcast as she stood beside Kagome. "I'm sorry for my behavior," she said timidly to the room at large.

"Enough action for now," InuTaisho said, beaming proudly at Kagome. "We must finish the ceremony."

Everybody murmured in agreement and Kagome allowed Sesshoumaru to escort her to the middle of the room. She looked up at him, as they stood slightly apart. Kimiko was escorted by the twins towards the crowd of people.

InuTaisho looked at the audience. "Here are two beings fated to be together," he said in a booming voice. "Here we witness their acceptance of each other. Let these two stay together in harmony."

The audience clapped their hands as Sesshoumaru and Kagome looked at the group. The group of youkai then went over to them and Kagome felt the females, with Kikyou and Sango leading, as they ushered her back to her chambers. She looked back and saw the males flanking Sesshoumaru. They were escorting him towards the other doors to the opposite side.

- - -

"Such a strong miko!" one of the males exclaimed, as they ushered him towards his chambers.

Sesshoumaru went with the flow and wondered if Kagome was all right. He mentally shrugged. Kikyou and Sango would not let anything happen to her. In any case, Kagome had proven that she was capable of defending herself. He listened as his male guests talked about what had happened in the ritual. The merging of ki and Kagome's display of prowess were the main topic. And he could not help but feel proud of her. She had held her own ground and even managed to befriend the youkai who tried to kill her. She was both strong and compassionate.

He allowed the others to change his clothes into a simple robe with nothing else underneath.

"You are one lucky dog, Sesshoumaru," Shitare said good-naturedly. "You have managed to find a very rare creature."

"I quite agree," Onoshi said as he patted Sesshoumaru's back.

"And to be able to perform the merging of ki," Kigami said, impressed.

He did not comment on the statements. He did not have to. And the other lords knew that Sesshoumaru was never someone who talks about the personal things.

Soon, Sesshoumaru found himself being ushered out again towards the largest indoor hot spring on his property. InuTaisho led the way. He saw the group of female youkai who were standing huddled in one side of the door, giggling madly. Even Kimiko who had been so furious earlier was giggling with the others. He watched as she stepped in front of him and bowed. "Your mate-to-be is ready for the purification ritual," she said with a naughty glint in her eyes.

Sesshoumaru did not know how to react to that. He inclined his head and stepped forward. He opened the door and went inside. Kagome stood rigidly with her back towards the door. She was wearing a robe and her long wavy hair was cascading behind her back.

He stepped forward. "Kagome," he called to her. He was mildly surprised that his voice was quite loud. He felt his throat go dry as she turned around rather slowly. Her cheeks were aflame with embarrassment as she stepped towards him. His eyes took in the hesitancy in her eyes, as she blushed even more as she glimpsed his chest. He smirked and reached out to remove the material that covered her.

He watched as her eyes widened. She stiffened even more but she held her ground. Sesshoumaru was quite amused when he noticed her swallow. Instead of removing the offending material right away, his hand found its way to Kagome's delicate neck. He made slow deliberate movements with his hand. He felt as she relaxed in his arms, her eyes fluttering close.

Then slowly, his other hand undid her robe. He watched as it formed a pool of silk around her feet. Sesshoumaru's eyes roamed her body. It was quite extraordinary. Her breasts were not very large but enough to draw any man or youkai's attention. She was slender, with a very narrow waist. Her legs were very long and shapely. And her creamy white skin was healthy. He watched as her hands tried to cover herself but he stopped her.

"Don't," he whispered hoarsely. He saw her surprise at the effect she had on him. And even he was surprised at this uncharacteristic loss of control. But he did not care anymore. All he was aware of was the woman in front of him. She was warm and her scent indicated her arousal. And she would soon be his, this beautiful selfless creature who had found her way into his cold heart.

He could not tear his eyes away from her. She was beautiful and pure. Kagome was not what he expected. She was unlike anyone he had met. Sesshoumaru could not help but feel warm inside as the thought of having such an extraordinary woman as mate and companion for life.

She smiled tremulously before her hands slowly extended towards him. Kagome stopped and looked up at him, as if asking for his permission. He nodded and she slid his robe off him. Her eyes widened as she saw all of him. As if hypnotized, her hands slowly traced the markings on his arms. The tip of her fingers leaving a trail of heat that he knew was not due to the hot springs. He caught her hand. At the rate things were going, he might end up mating her now rather than tomorrow.

He saw Kagome's eyes widened in alarm before a blush stained her cheeks. "I'm sorry," she said in embarrassment.

"Much as I want to take you now, the ritual dictates that we must not," he said bluntly and saw her eyes widened and the blush spread to her neck. "Come, we must bathe." He led her towards the spring.

- - -

Every thing became a blur as Kagome was ushered back to her chambers. She found herself surrounded by the female guests. Hitomi, Sango and Kikyou led the group as they prepared her. Some of the ladies stripped her off her kimono while the others began to remove the pins holding her hair. Kimiko was surprisingly excited as she brushed her hair until it shone.

"You must relax," Kimiko said. "The mating won't be until tomorrow night. You are just going to bathe each other."

"Hey, you were trying to kill her a while ago," Sango said suspiciously.

Kimiko continued brushing Kagome's hair. "Well, if you can't beat them, join them," she said cheerfully and continued as if she was Kagome's best friend.

Kagome could not absorb everything that they were saying. She knew they were trying to make her feel at ease but she was too caught up in her own world of panic that she couldn't understand them all.

Then she was ushered to the indoor hot springs led by Hitomi. She did not know what happened really. And here she was, standing naked with a naked Sesshoumaru in the hot spring. She just couldn't believe she touched him. What was she thinking? How could she have touched him like _that_? She was too caught up in her mind that Kagome did not notice Sesshoumaru approach her until she felt his touch on her shoulders.

Kagome whirled around and stepped back a little, her eyes round with panic. "What are you doing?" she gasped out.

"Bathing you," he said casually. "We need to purify each other before the actual mating tomorrow."

"How can this purify us?" she asked in a high-pitched tone. "I am certainly not thinking pure thoughts right now." Her hand flew to her mouth as she realized what she said in her panic.

Sesshoumaru smirked and advanced towards her. Kagome made a step back for every step Sesshoumaru took. "You do realize that you won't be able to run away from me," he said casually, almost playfully.

Kagome could not help but think that this situation had happened before. She stopped mid-step as she realized that they had been in the same situation, when she had ran away from Inuyasha in the forest. Her cheeks flared up as she remembered what happened then. "Uh, Sesshoumaru," she said as she swallowed audibly. "I don't think this is such a good idea."

"Hn," he said as he continued advancing towards her. "Do not worry, I will not ravish you." She saw his mouth quirk and knew that he was teasing her.

She immediately forgot her nervousness and smiled teasingly. "Maybe I want you to," she said. "Did that ever occur to you?"

His eyes narrowed and he growled low. "You would regret your teasing," he said as he went after her.

Kagome made an "eep" sound and giggled, trying to get away from Sesshoumaru. Unfortunately, or fortunately, her reflexes were infinitely superior to his and he was able to catch her. His arm wrapped around her slim waist. Kagome stiffened as she felt Sesshoumaru's warm skin against her own. She felt a rumble from his chest and knew that he was amused. Her heart melted. She really liked this playful Sesshoumaru. She had glimpsed this side of him a couple of times. He was so endearing and she knew she would love only him.

Without thinking, Kagome turned in his arms and pressed herself against him. She stood on her toes and kissed him. She felt his shock, as he was not able to respond immediately. Soon, he took the lead as he kissed her more passionately. Their hands roamed each other, exploring everything that they could. Kagome could not help the moan that escaped her as she felt his hands all over her. It felt so wonderful.

"We must stop here," Sesshoumaru said in a hoarse voice after a thorough kissing and nuzzling session. "We will continue this tomorrow."

Kagome nodded dumbly as she tried to regain her wits. She just forgot her name. Who was she again? Oh yeah, her name is Kagome and she's the lucky gal who will mate Sesshoumaru tomorrow. She sighed and nodded. He allowed Sesshoumaru assist her with her robe and she did the same for him.

- - -

Sesshoumaru calmed himself before opening the door. Everyone was awaiting them outside. He looked at Kagome and smirked. She was blushing and there was something in her guilty expression that spoke volumes of what they did inside. He looked around to the expectant crowd and he could see the knowing glances exchanged among them.

He watched curiously as Kimiko approached Kagome excitedly. "How did it go?" she whispered. The gesture was quite amusing since almost all in the group were youkai with superior hearing.

His amusement increased when Kagome's blush deepened and she muttered incoherently about nosy youkai. He looked around and saw the others grinning with amusement as the little miko tried unsuccessfully to hush the persistent youkai. Finally, Kagome told her to go to her chambers later in the evening which seemed to satisfy Kimiko. She promptly nodded and stood beside Kagome.

Eventually, Kagome's restlessness became more evident as she began to fidget with a loose thread on the sleeve of her robe. Sesshoumaru finally took pity on her and took her hand. He ignored the snickers around them and led her to her chambers. Kikyou, Sango, Kimiko and Hitomi loyally followed them. He nodded to the four females who ushered Kagome inside and locked the door behind them. Without another thought, he turned back to his own chambers to change.

- - -

Kagome allowed the four girls to groom her again. They forced her to wear another revealing kimono. It was dark violet with light pink cherry blossoms scattered near the hem. It was the same cut basically as the white one where her every move revealed ample amount of skin. She sighed as the women fussed over her. What surprised her more was how helpful and excited Kimiko was. She was the one who kept rambling excitedly.

Her hair was swept up with tendrils framing her face. White pearls were entwined in her hair.

It was quite frustrating how they questioned her on what happened in the springs. And it irked her that she could not control her blush whenever the thought of what they actually did entered her mind. The fact that her companions could not help but giggle every time she blushed did not help.

Kimiko was the worst. She was really blunt and asked a lot of embarrassing questions. Of course, she did not answer all the questions, just a few that were not too embarrassing.

Finally, they left her alone when they heard Sesshoumaru call out from behind the door. Kimiko excitedly went to open it. She executed a graceful bow and allowed Sesshoumaru to enter the chambers.

Kagome looked up to see that he, too, had changed. His new attire was black with intricate embroidery of silver vines. Sesshoumaru extended his hand towards her and she gently placed her smaller ones in his. They walked back towards the hall to join the guests for the banquet.

End chapter


	22. Chapter 21: Sooner than Later

TITLE: Cursed Twins

AUTHOR: InuYoukaiAki

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha and Co.

Author's Notes: I'm so sorry this took so long but I am really really busy right now. I am not even sure if I'd be able to post the next chapter soon. But I promise to update as soon as I can.

Chapter 21: Sooner than Later

The banquet lacked the excitement of the previous moments but Kagome preferred it that way. She quietly ate her food beside Sesshoumaru at the raised platform while the guests situated themselves in front of them. She felt uncomfortable being the center of attention but that can't be helped since this is their pre-mating ritual.

Her eyes strayed to her mate-to-be. He was, as usual, gracefully eating his food. He, Sesshoumaru, appeared unaffected by the events. He knew the guests were observing them and yet he did not look like he was even a bit nervous with the situation. She sighed. No surprise there, he always looked so cool and composed. She briefly wondered what could ruffle his feathers. Kagome took a bite of a morsel of meat. She chewed on it thoughtfully; oblivious to the fact that Kimiko was trying to catch her attention.

She felt a slight nudge on her ankle and glanced at Kikyou who sat on her other side. She blinked as she finally noticed everyone looking at her curiously.

"I've been calling your name for the past minute," Kimiko said in a deadpan voice.

"Oh," Kagome said, embarrassed. "I was just thinking."

Kimiko smiled. "So, I've noticed," she said cheerfully. "Anyway, would you walk with me to the gardens after the banquet?"

Kagome looked at the demoness and shrugged. "Sure," she said and smiled.

"No," Sesshoumaru said.

Her head swiveled to Sesshoumaru. He was looking at Kimiko. "Why not?" Kagome could not help but ask. "We'll just be at the gardens. It's not that anything would happen to us with so many taiyoukai around. Not even Naraku would dare try anything."

"Naraku is of no concern," Sesshoumaru said, almost as if he was exasperated with her. He looked at her and his gaze caused her knees to go weak. It was a good thing that they were not standing up.

"Then what's bothering you?" she asked curiously.

"The wench tried to kill you a while ago," Inuyasha answered gruffly before Sesshoumaru could. "Or have you forgotten that little incident?"

Kagome looked at Kimiko who was trying hard not to cry. She had forgotten about that little incident. True, Kimiko was quite a spoiled demoness but there was a loneliness about her that tugged at her. She honestly believed that she was just a little misunderstood by the youkai around her. Her heart softened. She placed her hand on Sesshoumaru's arm. "Look, nothing is going to happen," she said. "I'll be all right. Kimiko won't hurt me." She looked at the stunned expression on Kimiko's face and smiled.

Sesshoumaru looked from Kimiko to Kagome. He hesitated a moment before he nodded his approval.

"Thank you," Kagome said. She was not aware that all the love she felt for Sesshoumaru was reflected in her eyes at that moment. It was clear for all to see, although Sesshoumaru was not able to identify that emotion. She smiled radiantly at him before she continued to eat.

- - -

The night air was cool as Kagome and Kimiko strolled through the gardens. They were quiet as they listened to the faint rustle of leaves as the breeze blew.

"I did not think you would trust me enough to walk with me alone," Kimiko said sadly, finally breaking the silence.

Kagome looked at the taller demoness and smiled. "I believe I'm a good judge of character," she said smiling. "And my gut was telling me that I could trust you not to hurt me."

Kimiko looked at her curiously. "Even if I tried to kill you?" she asked.

"Maybe it has something to do with me being a miko," Kagome said. "But something tells me you're not bad. I don't feel the malice that I usually feel whenever I'm around an evil being."

The demoness smiled sadly. "I've never really had a friend before," she confessed. "Most female demons hate me while the men wanted me in other ways. Sesshoumaru seemed to be the only one who is not interested in me like that. And you're the only one who treated me as a… friend."

"Well, I could use another friend," Kagome said cheerfully.

"You mean it?" Kimiko asked excitedly.

She nodded. "But no more hounding after my mate," Kagome joked.

"Sure," Kimiko said. "I always knew that he wasn't interested. I'm just too stubborn. Anyway, there are a lot of others to choose from. I'll find someone passionate, someone who will sweep me off my feet."

Kagome blushed as she remembered a few of her "passionate" encounters with Sesshoumaru. Kimiko saw the blush. The eyes of the demoness rounded and she giggled. "I knew it!" she cried out happily. "Sesshoumaru is not cold at all!"

"You could say that again," Kagome mumbled, blushing furiously.

Soon, their slight giggling turned to laughter; their musical laughs reached the other occupants of the castle who could not help but smile at the obvious joy the two women were sharing.

- - -

Sesshoumaru had watched from his chambers as Kagome strolled with Kimiko in the gardens. He had remembered how she had looked at him when he allowed her to go with the demoness. He could not understand why it was so easy for her to trust a demon who had tried to kill her not too long ago. And it baffled him even more that she appeared to get along very well with Kimiko.

He could not help but admire the way she had captured even Kimiko's heart in a span of a few minutes.

Sesshoumaru was about to turn away from the window when he felt the familiar flare of hostile aura. He turned to see Kagome clutching at herself as Kimiko watched with eyes round with fear.

Without another thought, Sesshoumaru jumped from the window. He was beside Kagome in an instant. She was crackling with the black power, her pink aura flickering as she tried to stop the power from within her. "Sess…" she whispered hoarsely as blood dripped from her lips which she had bitten.

"Kagome," he called, his hands reaching for her. "Go, Kimiko. Get Kikyou."

Kimiko nodded and ran back inside the castle. Sesshoumaru cradled Kagome in his arms as she continued to fight back the spirit consuming her. Her body was so tense and pain wracked every part of her.

Kagome lifted her pain-filled eyes. She tried to smile. "It's there," she whispered hoarsely before biting back a scream that caused fresh blood to flow. "Just below the surface. Just end it now," she pleaded.

His eyes narrowed at what she was implying. "I won't let you get away from me that easily," he said firmly.

Blood dripped from the side of her mouth as she smiled sadly. "I never really wanted to get away from you," she said sincerely. "But I don't want to endanger all of you. At least this way, it will only be me."

"The decision is mine to make," he replied.

He almost sighed in relief as he felt the hostile energy slowly weakening. A few more moments and the foreign aura disappeared. Kagome lay in his arms, panting from her exertion.

She looked up at him with tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "Why are you being so stubborn about this?" she asked.

Sesshoumaru stood up and did not answer. He turned to InuTaisho, Kikyou and the other guests who were now running towards them. "Prepare my chambers," he said with authority. "The mating ritual will begin when the moon is directly above the Palace of the Moon." When he saw his father and the other lords' nod, he walked back to the castle with Kagome cradled in his arms.

"Why are you doing this?" she whispered quietly as he walked back to her chamber.

"Some things are not worth sacrificing," he answered simply. He looked into her eyes that shone with unshed tears. She was smiling gratefully at him.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru," she said.

He merely nodded and gently laid her down on the futon. "You must rest," he said. "Hitomi will help prepare you for the mating ritual."

Sesshoumaru walked out of the room and went straight to his old chambers. Youkai traditions are strict. But in this case, Kagome and the lives of the descendants of the moon are more important.

- - -

Kagome looked up at the ceiling as she felt her fast recovery. She turned her head as she heard the shoji door open. Kikyou, Sango, Hitomi and Kimiko entered. They were wreathed with smiles. She looked away as the tears threatened to fall. "Why won't he just kill me?" she whispered. "I felt it gaining power. It would have been better if he just ended it there."

"Do not say that!" Kimiko said angrily. "Kikyou and Sango told me everything. And by mating you, Sesshoumaru would be able to get rid of the spirit. He does not have to kill you."

Her tears fell. "That's just it," she said miserably. "He could have any demoness in the land and yet he would sacrifice his life in order to save mine. It's not fair to him."

Kimiko shook Kagome angrily. "Damn you!" she said angrily. "Can't you see that he cares for you? Are you that blind? He is mating you because he wants to, not just because of some stupid honor. I saw the way he looked at you, the way he held you and the way he almost panicked a while ago. So don't go saying that it would be better to end your life!"

Kagome looked at Kimiko, stunned. "I'm sorry," she said finally. "I just didn't want him to suffer because of me. And I was so afraid that I would hurt him."

The demoness caressed Kagome's hair. "You just did," she whispered. "When you asked him to kill you, he was hurt. You're just too blind to see how you affect him."

"What do I have to do?" Kagome finally asked with determination.

- - -

Kagome stood at the audience chamber where everyone gathered. They were all murmuring to each other as she waited on a raised platform for Sesshoumaru to arrive. She felt all eyes were on her as she stood there, facing them all.

Kikyou, Sango and Kimiko had helped her out of her previous kimono. They had brushed her hair until it fell in soft waves against her back. Hitomi had prepared the plain white translucent kimono that she wore. It was made of plain white lace similar to the material of negligees in the future. She had blushed as she looked at it. She knew it would not cover her.

Kimiko laughed at her flushed face and assured her that it would at least cover her private parts. She had then told Hitomi to stop teasing and bring out the other part of the attire. Sure enough, Hitomi took out a white silk under kimono that dipped way low and stopped barely mid-thigh. All in all, it did cover her most private parts and revealed everything else. She was barefoot and she wore the pendant Sesshoumaru gave her. They had tried to remove it since the ritual stated that the couple should only wear white kimono. However, the pendant had resisted all her efforts. And when the other three tried to remove it, an invisible force repelled them.

She looked at the faces around her and saw a suspicious red tint on the cheeks of Inuyasha, Yoji and Kenji. She blushed harder and decided to look at her friends who stood to the side. They smiled encouragingly up at her.

Kagome almost jumped as the door opened. The platform was placed directly opposite the door. The crowd parted to reveal Sesshoumaru who wore a plain white silk kimono which revealed his smooth muscled chest. She swallowed as butterflies began to flutter in her stomach. He was also barefoot. Her eyes strayed to the ring she gave him. It was also there.

Sesshoumaru walked gracefully towards her. She watched him, mesmerized by the sheer beauty of his features and movement. Every step he took radiated of power and grace. Kagome almost swooned.

Soon enough, Sesshoumaru was standing opposite her on the raised platform with barely a foot separating them. She did not notice that she was holding her breath until she felt the lack of air. Her eyes met his and she once again forgot to breathe. She did not know how long they stood there facing each other but she was forced to take her eyes away from him when somebody cleared his throat.

Kagome looked at the three lords and InuTaisho who stood around the raised platform. InuTaisho raised his hand and signaled. Kikyou, Inuyasha, Yoji and Kenji joined the circle.

"Lord Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands has chosen his mate," Lord Shitare began in a deep baritone voice that carried around the room. "Lady Kagome, the priestess of the Shikon no Tama, Daughter of the Moon."

Lord Kigami turned to Sesshoumaru. "Lord Sesshoumaru, do you swear to protect your mate?" he asked.

"With my life," Sesshoumaru said solemnly.

"And you, Lady Kagome," Kigami turned to her. "Do you swear to be loyal to your mate?"

Kagome nodded. "I swear," she said breathlessly.

Lord Onoshi cleared his throat. "Let everyone in attendance be witness to the joining of these two individuals in a ceremony as old as time," he said clearly. "The three lords of the lands give our blessings and protection to this joining. Whoever attempts to break the mates joined by the Taiyoukai of the North, East and South will forfeit his or her life."

InuTaisho, Inuyasha, Yoji and Kenji knelt. "As members of the Palace of the Moon, we swear to protect and honor Lady Kagome," InuTaisho said.

Kikyou followed. "As Kagome's twin sister, I swear to protect and honor Lord Sesshoumaru and the Palace of the Moon," she said.

Lord Shitare stepped forward. He looked at the audience and gestured towards Sesshoumaru and Kagome. "At the break of dawn, Lady Kagome would be the Lady of the Western Lands," he said. He nodded towards Sesshoumaru who swept Kagome in his arms and walked out of the chambers.

Kagome felt the stares but ignored them. She shivered in anticipation.

- - -

He had been waiting for this moment. Sesshoumaru entered his chambers and closed the door with his foot. His futon was on a raised platform. Petals of different colors littered the floor and the soft glow of candles lighted the chambers. There was a subtle scent of jasmine.

Gently, he laid Kagome on the futon. He knew she was nervous. Sesshoumaru had known it immediately the moment he entered the audience chamber. She was beautiful as she stood there, awaiting his arrival. She looked like a defiant goddess who was ready to face anything. The way she had watched him approach her made him want to forego the short ceremony and just carry her away.

He heard the music from the audience chambers. The party would commence until dawn, when he and Kagome enter it again. By then, she would have his mark. And she would really be his mate.

End chapter

Author's End Note: I was wondering if I'm going to write a lemon. I'm not very good at it and I'm worried that my story might get deleted if I posted a lemon. Anyway, tell me what you think! Comments and suggestions are very much welcome! Thanks!


	23. Chapter 22: Aftermath

Chapter 22: Aftermath

TITLE: Cursed Twins

AUTHOR: InuYoukaiAki

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha and Co.

Author's Note: This is the edited chapter!

Chapter 22: Aftermath

Kagome fidgeted as she watched Sesshoumaru looking at her quietly. She did not really know what to do. She had stiffened the moment he had picked her up and carried her out the room in front of all those youkai. And the fact that they all knew what would happen next made her more nervous. As they neared his chambers, the chambers meant for the lord and lady of the Western Lands, her nervousness increased. How would she go about with this thing?

She watched as Sesshoumaru glided towards her, the look in his eyes freezing her in place. It has an intensity that made her knees melt. He moved around the futon, still looking intently at her. He stopped on her right and bent down gently. She watched helplessly as Sesshoumaru pulled on the different ribbons that secured the flimsy material.

The soft light from the candle intensified his gaze, causing a slight shiver to run through her body. She held her breath as she felt the slight breeze from the window caress her exposed skin. She could not help the blush on her cheeks when she realized that Sesshoumaru had already bared her body to his eyes. Kagome clenched the futon to prevent herself from covering her body. She was now his mate and he has the right to claim her. Not that she would deny him that.

Breathing deeply for courage, she looked into his eyes and saw that it was slightly tinted with red. She knew he was holding back so that he would not scare her. She smiled timidly and reached her hand out to him. She caressed the markings on his face before tracing the crescent moon with the tip of her finger. When she felt the slight rumble from his chest, she felt warmed inside and decided to be bolder.

Kagome swallowed hard before she allowed her hands to caress his exposed chest. Sesshoumaru's muscles tensed at her touch. She loved the warm feel of him. Her hands found their way to his loose sash and pulled. In the dim candlelight, she watched as the material opened to reveal all of him. She wondered how different it was from the hot springs, knowing that they would be doing much more than bathing each other caused her heart to quicken, her breathing to become ragged and her body to warm up all over. She felt a tension in her lower abdomen that she had studied and read about but had only experienced now.

She saw the slight smirk on Sesshoumaru's lips. Kagome knew how sensitive youkai senses are and he could probably hear her quickening pulse and smell her arousal. She felt a tingle of irritation at the thought that he was amused with her reaction to him. Without another thought, she placed her hands against his body and began to gently feel him, removing the white kimono from his body in the process. Her embarrassment vanished as she heard him growl lowly in pleasure as she felt him. It was quite gratifying to realize that her touch could cause this reaction from such a magnificent creature.

Her eyes roamed her mate. His long silver hair was tinted gold by the flickering candlelight. The soft glow of from the candle gave his skin a bronze hue and made the play of shadows much more interesting. It teased her senses and made her want to see and feel more of him. She felt the intensity of her need as she caressed him with both her eyes and her hands.

"Sesshoumaru…" she whispered. She watched as his eyes snapped open and he growled lowly at her before his face descended to claim her lips.

-+-+-

Whatever he was expecting, it was definitely not this. Sesshoumaru had expected Kagome to be very shy and embarrassed. She was at first, but then something happened. He did not know what it was. But he was undressing her one minute, embarrassment radiating off her in waves and then the next she was the one undressing him and feeling him with a boldness he had not expected from her. But then, when did Kagome do the expected?

He had wanted to go slowly. He knew it was Kagome's first time; the scent of her innocence had nearly driven him mad in some instances when all he wanted was to take her. Sesshoumaru normally would not care for anyone's innocence once he had decided to take her. He would seduce her until the female finally succumbed to him. But Kagome was different. She always was. Her purity and utter trust in him had aroused more than lust in him. He always wanted to keep her safe—to make sure that she was both unharmed and happy.

His eyes closed as he felt her hands caress his chest and back, but not lower. Despite her bold actions, she was still really an innocent one with no experience in any kind of mating. She has responded to him passionately in some occasions but she had done so through instinct alone. The scent of her arousal was making it difficult to maintain his control over his primal instincts.

"Sesshoumaru…" the slight tremulous whisper, laced with need and longing dispelled everything that was running through his mind. All that remained was the need to make her irrevocably his.

With a low growl, Sesshoumaru claimed her lips. His mind screamed at him to take her. But he maintained relative control over his instincts. He knew he would have to hurt her but he would wait in pleasurable torture until she was ready. When he felt his skin touch her warm soft body, he could not help but think how right her body felt against him. And when he heard her moan her pleasure and respond hungrily to him, he could not help but feel gratified that he could cause her this kind of pleasure. He could not believe that such a small fragile body could respond to him with passionate abandon.

He trailed kisses down her collarbone, down to her breasts, relishing the way she arched her body to him. He felt her quiver in anticipation as he went lower still and found her most sensitive spot. He felt proud as she called out to him as her need increased. And when she called out to him hoarsely in a pleading tone, he knew it was time.

Poising himself above her, he looked into her flushed face and confused eyes. He knew she was overwhelmed by everything she was experiencing, but he could also see clearly that there was a slight fear in her blue orbs which were now darker than the usual.

He hesitated. Sesshoumaru knew that any female could accommodate him and yet, he had never actually taken a human before. And she was a very small human, not to mention a virgin.

The battle of whether she was ready or not was still raging in his mind when he felt her caress the side of his face. He opened his eyes and saw that she was smiling softly at him.

"Don't worry," she whispered and pulled him down to her.

He nodded and completed the act. With a growl of pleasure, he bit down his lips to let the blood flow before biting down the soft flesh of her right upper breast. She gave a soft cry, from the invasion or the bite, he was not sure. All he was aware of was her warmth enveloping him, clenching him tighter that he wanted to move against her to rid of the ache on his abdomen. Sesshoumaru could taste her sweet blood that seemed to build up the pleasure he was feeling.

Sesshoumaru stayed still so as to let Kagome adjust to him while he tended to the mark he made on her. He licked the twin scars made by his fangs and watched as it healed instantly, leaving only small red scars. He looked into her face and saw that her eyes were closed tightly and her jaw clenched. It took a few minutes before the tension left her body and she was able to open her eyes. Then she moved against him and all thoughts fled from him as he felt the pressure building up inside him.

He let go of his control and gave himself to a dance as old as time itself with the woman who had responded to him completely.

-+-+-

Outside in the banquet, InuTaisho and the other guests heard the tell-tale howl of conquest which caused the walls of the castle to vibrate. It was evident in the long drawn out howl of Sesshoumaru and Kagome's screaming of Sesshoumaru's name that both had been satisfied and that the final ritual of the mating ceremony had been successfully done.

InuTaisho smiled and looked around. He could see Kikyou and Sango blushing furiously in a corner while Inuyasha had suspicious red tints on his cheeks. The other taiyoukai in the hall mostly wore envious and lecherous smirks in their faces. The sounds they heard were concrete evidences of the couple's mutual pleasure. And it was very rare that Sesshoumaru exhibits a lack of control such as that, further emphasizing the intensity of what happened inside.

The former lord of the Western Lands looked at the breaking of dawn outside. The sun slowly peaked at the horizon, displaying a beautiful play of orange, violet, yellow and pink hues. He smiled at the guests. "I suggest we rest," he said at the room at large. "It seems like they would not be joining us for a while."

There was a chorus of amused agreements before the guests dispersed to their assigned chambers.

-+-+-

Sesshoumaru awoke with the sun shining down on his face. He opened his eyes and glanced outside. Judging by the position of the sun, it was nearing luncheon. He looked down at the female snuggled to his right side. There was a smile on her lips as she wriggled a little closer to him. He surveyed her and looked for the distinct changes in her that would be caused by his blood mixing with hers.

The most obvious change was the two slivers of silver highlights in her hair on the opposite side of her face. There were also magenta markings at her wrists, ankles, thighs and arms. And on her upper right breast was a crescent mark identical to the one on his forehead. He traced the crescent mark and felt her move restlessly. Her eyes slowly opened to reveal that her clear blue eyes now had amber lining around her pupils.

"Good morning," Kagome whispered hoarsely as she smiled up at him.

He nodded. "How are you feeling?" he asked, genuinely worried. He could not forget her soft cries when he had finally made her his own.

Sesshoumaru watched as she stretched leisurely. "Pretty sore, but good," she said with a soft purr at the end. She suddenly blushed as the memories of the events rushed back with a vengeance. Kagome averted her eyes as she blushed more and more, the red hue spreading down to her neck.

He could not help his amusement and he felt his chest rumble in a silent chuckle at her discomfort and embarrassment. He knew she could feel this but did not mind. He looked down to see her smiling up at him shyly, her small hand resting against his chest. It was such a small appendage but it brought back the pleasure it gave him moments before.

"Come, the newly mated must make an appearance," he said to cover the perplexing feelings he was having as he looked at her with such a warm smile on her beautiful face.

"Oh, I almost forgot about that," she said shyly. She began to stand up with the blanket with difficulty. She smiled sheepishly at him. "Could I, ah, ask for Hitomi's help? I wasn't joking when I said I was sore."

Sesshoumaru nodded and put on a robe to fetch his mate's lady-in-waiting.

-+-+-

Kagome had put on the flimsy robe from the ceremony the night before to await Hitomi when the shoji door slid open slowly. Her eyes strayed to the door and were met by a blushing Sango, a leering Kimiko, a composed Kikyou and a smiling Hitomi. She could not help but blush as the memories of the event a few moments ago came back to her. She averted her eyes from their knowing looks and busied herself with the silver highlights on her hair.

Her eyes widened as she looked at the sliver of silver hair she was twirling around her fingers as she finally noticed the different color. "My hair has silver highlights," she said with awe and confusion, trying to absorb the realization. She looked up at Kimiko who had flounced inside and sat beside her on the futon.

"And that's not the only thing that's different with you," Kimiko said, smiling softly. She took her hand and turned her wrists to reveal the magenta markings that she had overlooked while absently putting on the kimono.

"Oh," she quietly gasped out as she stared at the foreign markings. "Do I also have markings on my face?"

Kikyou walked over and smiled. "No," she said simply. "But there are other marks on your body. And there is a slight difference in your eyes."

Sango approached, her embarrassment vanishing. "I wonder where your mating mark is," she said curiously. "Usually, mating marks are placed on the junction between the right shoulder and neck. But I don't see it. Where did Sesshoumaru place his mating mark?"

"You mean these markings are not the mating mark?" Kagome asked. "And what's different with my eyes?"

"Your usually clear blue eyes have amber linings around the pupil," Hitomi said fondly. "I think your eyesight improved greatly. It would be nowhere near the eyesight of a youkai but it would be far sharper than the ordinary human. Same goes with your other senses. And yes, the mating mark is different from the magenta markings on your body."

Kagome did an experimental sniff. She grinned. "Hey, you're right," she said happily. "But I'm not turning into a youkai, am I?" she asked tentatively.

"Of course not," Kikyou said. "But since Sesshoumaru's ki and yours had merged and he had given you a small amount of his blood, some of his markings are now visible in your body. And some of his youkai abilities are now given to you."

"So, where is your mating mark?" Kimiko asked with a glint in her eyes.

She looked up curiously at their expecting expressions. "Er… I don't know…" she trailed off. "How does a youkai place a mating mark on his mate?" She thought back hard, thinking back to a time when Sesshoumaru placed something on her. Kagome ended up looking more confused since Sesshoumaru's hands had been all over her. It was really difficult to think back to a very specific part where he could have placed the mating mark, whatever it is.

Sango sighed exasperatedly. "I think you were not listening to one of our lessons about youkai," she began reprimanding.

Kagome smiled sheepishly. "Maybe I was distracted, hehe," she said.

"A youkai marks his mate by biting into her flesh and drinking her blood," Sango said. "And he allows his blood to mix with hers through the bite. So, the mark would probably look like the crescent moon on his forehead."

Kagome reddened as she thought of where Sesshoumaru bit her. She took a peak at her upper right breast. And there it was, the crescent mark. She blushed and let the others look at the mating mark.

Kimiko giggled. "No, after last night, even the other taiyoukai would not dare say that Sesshoumaru is as cold as an icicle," she said, amusement dripping in every syllable. Soon, she was laughing at Kagome's embarrassment.

Hitomi joined in the laughter. "No, Lord Sesshoumaru is definitely not a walking icicle," she said in between laughter.

"We better get you ready," Kikyou said, trying to hide her amusement at Kagome's discomfort. "The guests had been waiting for a while now, but don't worry; they understand that you need your rest."

Kagome turned beet red and glared at the others in the room. "You are not a very good influence on my twin," she declared, much to the others' laughter.

-+-+-

Sesshoumaru waited until the four ladies had passed by the hot spring he was currently bathing in before he decided to go back to their chambers. They definitely took long enough, probably pestered Kagome for details.

He heard snippets of their conversation as they walked passed to go back to the audience chambers where all the others awaited their appearance. Sesshoumaru was quite amused with the giggles he heard from the four. Their comments on his howl and Kagome's scream had brought about an involuntary chuckle from him. When he was sure that they were already out-of-sight of the indoor hot spring, he had stood up to go back to their chambers.

He had purposely given Kagome time and privacy since he knew she would still be a bit confused with everything that had happened. She is a strong woman but she is also young. Having her friends around her to help her cope with the fast pace of what had happened is something that even he could understand despite his independence.

As he neared the chambers located at the western-most part of the palace, he could hear Kagome humming to herself. He approached a set of shoji doors and briefly admired the plum blossoms adorning the thin screen. The light gave life to a lithe shadow on the translucent screen. He slid open the shoji doors; he saw Kagome in front of the mirror, looking at her reflection critically. Her face was merely a hair's breadth away from the mirror as she inspected her eyes. She was narrowing it and widening it repeatedly in a manner that brought tears to her eyes. He would have laughed at the sight of it if not for the fact that he was not really one to laugh.

After a few moments, she then turned to her wrists. He watched as she traced the magenta markings, as if expecting it to be of a different texture than other parts of her skin. She pursed her lips as she prodded the markings with her blunt fingers and then pinching it.

"Ow," she muttered as the pinch stung.

The young demon lord could not help but smile at the innocent way that she was exploring the changes in herself. He strolled leisurely towards her. Sesshoumaru's amusement increased as he realized that Kagome was now examining the mating mark and that she was too engrossed at what she was doing to notice that he was back in the room with her. He stopped behind her and cleared his throat.

"Eep!" Kagome exclaimed as she jumped up to face him, her right hand clutching at her chest. "You scared me!"

Sesshoumaru merely raised his eyebrow as he surveyed her mate. She was wearing a dark green kimono with small yellow flowers at the bottom and a light green obi. Her hair fell freely on her back in soft waves. She looked simple yet so elegant. The neckline of the kimono was low and open, exposing the mating mark.

"You were examining the markings," he stated flatly as he went to retrieve his garments. He chose his usual white ensemble but with dark green leaves as the design. Without even pausing, he removed his robe and proceeded to dress in front of his mate.

It amused him how she blushed and averted her eyes. Yet, her eyes would stray once in a while to peek at him.

"Uhm, I," Kagome stammered as she twisted the fan in her hand. "I'm just not used to these markings on me. And I wondered if it would feel… er… different…" she trailed off as she gulped nervously.

Sesshoumaru nodded and pretended not to notice Kagome's discomfort. He dressed more slowly. He could feel his body reacting to the way she was looking at him and he could smell her arousal at the sight of him. "The markings are not different from the other parts of your skin except in color," he explained. "It distinguishes you as part of the House of the Moon."

"I thought that was the role of the mating mark," Kagome asked, confusion evident on her beautiful face.

"No," Sesshoumaru answered as he secured the fur pelt. "The mating mark distinguishes you as the mate of the Lord of the Western Lands. It connects us."

"Oh, I see," she said as she nodded, her finger caressing the mark unconsciously.

Sesshoumaru could not help but follow the path of her finger. He wondered if she knew how much that simple action was doing to him. After a few moments of silence, Kagome still caressing the mark with a thoughtful look, it became more evident to Sesshoumaru that she was unaware of what was going on in his mind. He mentally shook himself and cleared his throat. "It is time to make our appearance," he said casually.

Kagome nodded and walked gracefully towards him with a smile on her face.

-+-+-

InuTaisho amused himself with the buzz of conversation around him as he waited for Kagome and Sesshoumaru to appear. Mostly, the conversations were about speculations on Sesshoumaru's howl and Kagome's scream. He observed the four women who were summoned by Sesshoumaru's guard a little before luncheon. They had been giggling and exchanging knowing glances ever since they came back from the couple's chambers.

Youkai are passionate by nature, especially the taiyoukai. They flaunt their sensuality and beauty. They are not embarrassed with the topic or the act of mating. Sesshoumaru had been an oddity among them all. Despite the rumors of his mating prowess circulated by the many female youkai he had bedded discretely, he had been a mystery when it came to this particular topic. Many had commented on his skills but none had been able to successfully say that they had seen evidence that he was pleasured in return. And Sesshoumaru never talked about, nor even insinuated, anything about that particular topic.

With these rumors, the youkai population had concluded that Sesshoumaru was indeed a cold calculated demon that is incapable of feeling but what they heard had contradicted this belief. InuTaisho was glad of that fact. Sesshoumaru losing control was a very good indication of his son's capability to feel. So, the talk of how a human was able to elicit such a reaction from the coldest demon in the land had commenced. Yes, Kagome is one very rare creature and the mystery that surrounded the small yet powerful human female had increased. The taiyoukai court had been curious about her but the events that had happened, especially her ability to make Sesshoumaru lose his famed control, had increased their intrigue.

His musings were cut short by the announcement that the Lord and his new Lady was about to enter the audience chamber. He looked expectantly as the chamber doors opened to reveal Kagome standing with her head raised beside Sesshoumaru. She looked every bit the lady that she was.

As they walked regally towards him, he heard snippets of conversations. His eyes strayed to Kagome's upper right breast which was exposed. His eyes sparkled in amusement, as the evidence of the stray rumor was right before his eyes. It was a little unconventional that the mating mark be placed there. It was usually around the shoulder or neck. He smirked. By this time, all thoughts of Sesshoumaru being cold and unfeeling would be gone.

Finally, the newly mated couple was standing in front of him. Sesshoumaru wore his usual emotionless mask as he looked back defiantly at his amused expression while Kagome's cheeks were pink as she looked down to her mating mark.

"Unconventional," InuTaisho remarked to Sesshoumaru.

"For an unconventional female," Sesshoumaru answered simply, to which InuTaisho had replied with a nod and a smirk.

Kagome peaked up at her mate and smiled at the comment.

"You do realize that she would now be expected to wear garments that would allow the mating mark to be visible," Lord Shitare interjected, his amusement evident.

Sesshoumaru looked at the Lord of the South. "Only in court," he replied tersely.

Lord Onoshi smirked. "I imagine most of the taiyoukai court would then be looking forward to the gatherings," he said in amusement.

"I would be expected to wear clothes like these?" Kagome asked, horrified.

"Of course, dear lady," Lord Kigami said. "When a youkai couple attends affairs with many youkai in attendance, the Lady is expected to show her mating mark. Hiding the mark is like giving permission to the other ladies in attendance to go after your mate."

InuTaisho was surprised to hear a soft growl from Kagome. He looked into her eyes and saw that the amber lining around her pupils briefly turned red before it went back to its molten gold color.

"I don't share what's mine," she said coldly.

He observed Sesshoumaru's reaction and saw the brief flash of surprise in his eyes before he was able to hide it.

"Do not worry, Little One," he pacified Kagome. "Inuyoukai mate for life. We are fiercely loyal and faithful to our mates."

"And we see that you are too," Lord Shitare said. "Sesshoumaru is really lucky to have such a loyal mate."

Kagome bowed regally. "You give me great honor," she said with a smile as she was pacified by InuTaisho's statement.

InuTaisho observed this all with a smile. Indeed, Sesshoumaru is very lucky to have Kagome as mate.

End chapter


	24. Chapter 23: Unexpected Alliance

Chapter 23: Unexpected Alliance

TITLE: Cursed Twins

AUTHOR: InuYoukaiAki

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha and Co.

Chapter 23: Unexpected Alliance

"So, the Western Lord had mated the little human miko," Naraku sneered as he watched the proceedings of the mating ceremony from Kanna's mirror. "I wonder what brought this about. I was given the distinct impression that the miko was interested in the hanyou."

Kagura hid her smirk behind her fan. She was witness to Kagome's fading feelings towards the hanyou. Whenever Naraku was not breathing down her neck, she was observing the group from a distance. She had noticed how the miko's looks had changed. She had matured and with her maturity, her feelings for her hanyou companion had changed.

"Surely, after years of pining for someone who was clearly not interested in her, the miko would set her sights on someone else," Kagura commented dryly. Naraku might be strong but he was quite stupid when it comes to feelings. His obsession with Kikyou had clouded all other feelings.

"But to mate Sesshoumaru?" Naraku speculated. "Isn't that a bit odd? Knowing how different the two brothers are, and how much they hated each other, what would make her do it?"

"The prophecy," a foreign voice said from the edge of the clearing.

Naraku's head swiveled to the direction of the voice. His eyes narrowed as he saw a young male demon leaning casually against a tree. By the feel of his aura, it was evident that he was a taiyoukai. He had long midnight blue hair tied back in neat high ponytail. His eyes were as dark as his hair and he wore an evil smirk.

"Who are you?" Naraku asked cautiously. If this youkai was able to sneak up on him, then it was better to be careful.

"Akitori, son of Lord Kigami," he said casually as he stood up. "I was on my way back to our lands when I heard your conversation. It had interested me and so I decided to join you."

Naraku's eyes narrowed. "You were present at the mating ceremony of the Lord and Lady of Western Lands," he stated.

"You could say that," Akitori said as he looked around the clearing. "I understand that you know a lot about the new Lady of the Western Lands. Tell me more about her."

"You seem very interested in her," Kagura said. "What is the nature of your interest in the young miko?"

Akitori grinned boyishly, displaying his fangs and punctuating his deadly beauty. "I want her for myself," he stated bluntly.

"Ah!" Kagura exclaimed in amusement. "Sometimes I envy the little miko. Tell me, what is it about her that seems to draw every eligible male's attention?"

"Aside from the innocent beauty that she possesses, her natural grace and alluring nature," Akitori began with lust evident in his eyes. "She also has this dormant power inside of her that I have never encountered in a taiyoukai, much less to human. She would make a very worthy mate."

"But she is already mated to Sesshoumaru," Naraku said. "You were present in the ceremony as well."

The young demon nodded his head. "True," he said. "But then she would be free if Sesshoumaru is dead."

Kagura scoffed. "Such an impossible eventuality," she said. "Sesshoumaru is considered the most powerful of taiyoukai. Most say that he had even surpassed his father's power."

"Maybe," Akitori said nonchalantly. "But even the strongest taiyoukai could be conquered. What do you say?"

"You are suggesting an alliance?" Naraku asked suspiciously.

"If you want it," Akitori shrugged.

Naraku thought for a while. This young demon could help him. "Why don't you and I chat some more?" he said, mirroring the evil smirk on the taiyoukai. "Tell me more about this prophecy and I'll tell you about Kagome."

-+-+-

The sound of two connecting swords echoed from inside the dojo. It was a morning ritual that Sesshoumaru and Kagome had agreed upon. Sesshoumaru trained Kagome in handling the sword. The effects of the merging of ki had been manifesting in their morning practices.

On their first morning, they had been both surprised that Kagome was able to mirror his moves. The mating mark connected them but it was odd how perfectly she could mirror every move he made. She had mysteriously acquired the skills he had perfected over the centuries. It also surprised them both that she was able to mask her expression well during practices. Both of them knew that she was a very transparent individual, but every time she was practicing, all expression was gone from her face.

When they had consulted this with InuTaisho, he had explained that this is one of the possible effects of the merging of ki. They were able to acquire each other's skills. And so he had asked Kagome to try and form his poison whips. It had taken her a few moments but she was able to form whips from her fingers but not his poison whips. Instead, the whips were made of her purifying energy.

She had jumped up excitedly and practiced the whips for days. On the second week of their training, Kagome had asked him if he could try something for her. She had then proceeded to make bow and arrows from her miko powers. It was not difficult for him when she explained how she had done it. He had successfully mirrored the ability except that instead of the pink aura, his was blue.

So they had practiced both their abilities. He was glad that Kagome's endurance and speed had also been improving. She had even been able to knock him down once or twice.

Sesshoumaru admitted to himself how much he enjoyed their sparring sessions. She was unpredictable and challenging. Kagome had proven to be an apt pupil; eager to learn anything he would teach her.

But lately, he was beginning to worry. She had been starting to tire more easily now. Since a week ago, she had been able to keep up with him without any problems. But now, her moves were starting become slower and she often asked for breaks to catch her breath.

"I think I've had enough for today," Kagome complained. She was pale and trying to catch her breath as she held her stomach. "I think I'm going to be sick." After the statement, she ran out. From his stunned position, he could hear her retching outside. Some servants had now surrounded her and began fussing over their lady.

Sesshoumaru went outside to see Kagome heaving dryly against a bush, surrounded by fussing servants headed by Hitomi who was very worried for her lady.

"What ails you?" he asked Kagome as he moved to her side. There were beads of perspiration on her forehead and tears in her eyes from the exertion. She looked pale and tired that he could not help but worry about her.

Kagome shook her head mutely and leaned her forehead against his chest. "I'm not sure," she whispered.

Sesshoumaru immediately carried her. "Get Kikyou and Kaede," he told Hitomi and went up to their chambers. Kaede visited them once a week to be with her sisters. It was lucky that today was one of Kaede's visiting days.

"You can put me down now," Kagome whispered when they were nearly at their chambers. "I think the nausea has passed."

He ignored her and continued to walk towards their chambers. Sesshoumaru was too worried and having her in his arms calmed him a little. When they got to the chambers, he had gently placed her on the futon. Not long after, Kikyou, Kaede, Sango and Hitomi entered the chambers. They wore identical worried expressions.

News that the lady was ill had spread around the castle like wildfire and so had reached Miroku, Inuyasha, InuTaisho and the twins. They had not wasted any time and had barged in the room while Kikyou and Kaede examined Kagome.

Everybody waited with baited breath. After a few moments, Kaede and Kikyou exchanged surprise looks. Both nodded in understanding as Kaede stood up to face the others while Kikyou remained seated, holding Kagome's hand.

Kaede cleared her throat. "Kagome is expecting," she said clearly.

Everybody wore looks of confusion except InuTaisho, Kagome, Kikyou, Miroku and Sango. Kagome broke into a wide smile as her eyes twinkled happily. InuTaisho beamed at the news.

Sango gasped in surprise as her hand flew to her mouth. She went over to Kagome and hugged her friend. "I'm so happy for you, Kagome," she said.

"Expecting what?" Inuyasha asked impatiently.

"Kagome is pregnant," InuTaisho said bluntly.

Sesshoumaru was stunned. Kagome is carrying their pup. He looked at Kagome's glowing face and his eyes softened. She is really beautiful. It made him proud to know that the thought of her being pregnant with his pup was making her happy. His brows furrowed. But she is a human and hanyou pregnancies are very difficult. She might have a hard time.

"Will she be all right?" he asked Kaede.

Kikyou stood up. "There are complications," she said tentatively. "Seeing as she is human, it would be very difficult for her to carry a youkai."

"You said youkai," Sesshoumaru said in a deadpan voice.

Kaede nodded. "Yes, youkai," she said. "Not hanyou." She looked at Kagome with concern in her eyes.

The new lady of the western lands gave them a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about me," she said happily as she caressed her still flat stomach. "I can do this. I've been through a lot."

"But from what I heard, hanyou pregnancy is already difficult for a human," Kenji said, not hiding the worry in his voice.

"That is true," Kaede said. "I have assisted a number of these kinds of pregnancies. Most human female do not make it past the first month. That is why there are very few hanyou."

Yoji looked thoughtful. "You mean the odds of the mother and child surviving is very low," he said. He turned to InuTaisho. "Does Lady Izayoi have anything special in her that she and Inuyasha were able to survive?"

"She is a strong human," InuTaisho said. "It was very difficult for her but her love for Inuyasha kept her strong. She was bed-ridden the whole time but she was able to make it through. It is no secret that she died. And I had brought her back to life."

Everybody was quiet as they digested this information. Kagome who had felt their worry stood up gently. "Listen," she said with authority. "I know you are all worried about me, and I can't blame you. I am also scared, knowing that I could die. But then, I think of the life growing inside me, Sesshoumaru's pup. If I were going to die, I would die happily knowing that I had at least given him an heir. I would never regret anything I have done. Even knowing that this would happen, I would have still mated Sesshoumaru. And I am making you this promise; I would not die without a fight. Have I not fought for my life a few times now? With all of you by my side, I know I can do this."

Miroku smiled at the bravery Kagome was showing. She had come a long way from the innocent child he had met a few years back. "As rare as the condition may be," he started. "We must also consider that Lord Sesshoumaru's and Lady Kagome's connection is also quite different. I believe Lady Kagome has a very good chance of surviving. Let us also add the fact that she is not an ordinary human."

"Miroku has a point," InuTaisho agreed.

Kagome smiled and approached Sesshoumaru. "I will make it through," she whispered as she saw the worry in his eyes.

Sesshoumaru nodded, mesmerized by her dazzling smile and shining eyes. "We will make it through."

-+-+-

News of Kagome's pregnancy spread throughout the land. The other three lords had immediately paid them a visit. Kagome had already passed the first month. It was difficult to say the least. She often had bouts of nausea and often complained of abdominal pain. She never went out of their chambers alone. When in the chambers, Hitomi, Kikyou and Sango were always with her if Sesshoumaru was attending some official business.

She was currently in the library when Hitomi announced that the lords were there to pay their respects.

"Forgive my rudeness, but I am not allowed to stand too much," Kagome said with a smile as the three lords approached with another male that looked familiar.

"No need for those formalities, Lady Kagome," Lord Shitare said good-naturedly. "We have heard of the good news and had come to pay our respect."

Lord Onoshi smiled. "Actually, we are here to confirm the rumors that the pup is a youkai, not a hanyou," he said curiously.

Kagome smiled in understanding. "It was odd," she began. "But it is also true. I am carrying a youkai pup. That is also the reason for my fragile condition. The pregnancy is too delicate for my human body." She winced as she felt the pain in her abdomen and lower back.

"My lady, are you all right?" the other male was immediately beside her, worried as she clutched at her kimono.

She smiled at the stranger reassuringly as the wave of pain passed. "I am fine," she said a little hoarsely. "It is quite normal for me to feel this pain. Although I am not entirely used to it, I can cope with it better. And who might you be?"

Lord Kigami smiled. "Let me introduce to you Akitori, my heir," he said. "Akitori had been in the ceremony."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Lord Akitori," she said, warmed by the worry she saw in his dark eyes.

"The pleasure is all mine, Lady Kagome," he said as he kissed the back of her hand.

"Get your hands off my mate."

Kagome smiled apologetically to Akitori who had retreated with a shrug. She beamed at her mate. "No need for that tone," she said playfully. "He was just worried because I had those episodes of pain again."

Sesshoumaru walked towards her. "Are you all right?" he asked, a hint of worry in his tone that only Kagome was able to distinguish.

Her face softened. "It's not as bad as before," she said, attempting to calm him. "At least I am no longer fainting from the pain."

He nodded and turned to the other lords. "You give us great honor for coming here," he said formally. "I assume you are here to confirm the rumors."

"Quite right, Sesshoumaru," Shitare said. "And your kind lady here had confirmed everything. We congratulate you."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "You should all stay for luncheon," he said as he unconsciously held Kagome's hand.

"That is very generous of you," Kigami said, beaming. "We accept your invitation. Besides, it had been a pleasure to be in the presence of your beautiful mate."

Kagome merely smiled at the compliment. She actually felt awful ever since the pregnancy manifested. But Hitomi and Kimiko had always worked so hard to still make her look beautiful. When news of her pregnancy reached Kimiko, the female demon had immediately went to the western lands and announced to everyone that she was staying with Kagome until she had given birth. Inuyasha and the twins had protested but Sesshoumaru had given his consent once Kagome had asked him to let Kimiko stay with them.

Kikyou had explained to her that she would probably give birth earlier than humans. It only takes three months for a youkai to be fully developed. It was also the same reason why her stomach seemed to have grown a lot already.

Another bout of pain assaulted her and she clutched at Sesshoumaru's hand, unconsciously. The pain had been getting a lot more frequent now, although it was not as bad as the first month; it was now becoming more persistent. She was panting heavily by the time the wave of pain had gone. She had not noticed it but she was already doubled over in pain and Sesshoumaru was already crouched in front of her, calling her name.

"I'm all right," she said, panting out the words.

"We understand that this might be difficult for you," Lord Kigami said, his concern evident.

"Yes," Kagome said with a smile. "But I will be fine."

Lord Onoshi nodded. "If there is anything we can do, just tell us," he told Sesshoumaru who nodded.

Akitori had remained quiet but his face also showed his concern for the Lady of the Western Lands.

Kagome stood up slowly with the help of Sesshoumaru. She walked with difficulty as Sesshoumaru assisted her by wrapping his arm around her waist.

"If you would excuse me, I'll just rest for a while and meet you later at luncheon," Kagome said politely and allowed Sesshoumaru to escort her back to their chambers.

-+-+-

"So, the Lady of the Western Lands is pregnant," Naraku mused. Akitori went to find him after he had went with his father to the Western Lands.

"Yes," Akitori spat. "And the pup is endangering Kagome's life."

Naraku laughed. "So, you really care for the young miko," he said. "Tell me, boy, what do you want to do?"

"I want Kagome," Akitori said. "It is not fair that Sesshoumaru has everything."

"It is not as easy as that, Akitori," Naraku said. "Getting to the miko is already difficult as it is. Not to mention that it is not only Sesshoumaru we would be dealing with. Remember the other members of the House of the Moon. The mighty inuyoukai clan is a force to reckon with."

The young demon's eyes narrowed. "I know that," he said angrily. "But I'll get Kagome one way or another."

Naraku laughed evilly at the demon's bold declaration.

End chapter


	25. Chapter 24: Obsession

Chapter 24:

TITLE: Cursed Twins

AUTHOR: InuYoukaiAki

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha and Co.

Author's Note: And finally, here's chapter 24. I hope you like this to and I'm looking forward to your reviews! I'm glad so many are reading my story and I'm happy that you like it.

Chapter 24: Obsession

The silence of the night was disturbed by a loud scream from the chambers western-most chambers of the Palace of the Moon. In an instant, the palace was alive with activity as servants woke up the instant they heard their mistress's tortured scream. The other occupants had jumped up and went running in their nightclothes to the direction of the sound.

Inuyasha barged inside the chambers without any thought for the couple's privacy. He was met by a sight that squeezed at his heart. Sesshoumaru was cradling Kagome in his arms who was crying and moaning pitifully. Blood dripped from the side of her mouth as she clutched at her swollen stomach. He knew she was under so much pain because of the pregnancy, but this was the first time she had woken them up because of it. By the looks of it, Kagome was approaching the last stage of the pregnancy. Soon, the heir to the western lands will be born. It often scared him to think of that time. It was clear that Kagome might die. Despite the existence of the Tenseiga, he was still uncomfortable with the thought of Kagome actually dying.

His thoughts were cut off as the other concerned members barged in and pushed him from the door. Kikyou and Kaede were already beside Kagome and Sesshoumaru in a second.

Inuyasha watched as the two women attended to a writhing Kagome. They had told Sesshoumaru to lay Kagome back down. The demon lord did as was asked but kept holding his mate's hand. A soft bluish glow began to surround Kagome who began to thrash around wildly in pain.

Inuyasha glanced at Sango who was now clutching Miroku's robes, trying hard not to cry for her friend. Kimiko watched with worried eyes, her hand clutching her robes tight. The twins looked ready to jump at any command any moment while InuTaisho looked on with a frown.

His eyes went back to his brother. It was rare to see his half-brother like this. Heck! He had never seen him like this. Despite his pristine appearance, Sesshoumaru's eyes revealed what he was really feeling. There was desperation in them as he held Kagome's hand. And Inuyasha could distinctly feel the anxiety his brother was feeling. He envied him but at the same time felt sorry for him. He knew what he was going through right now because he himself did not know what he would do if something happened to Kagome.

"Is Kagome-neechan all right?" a timid voice asked from the doorway. It was Rin who had also woken up to the scream. Beside her was Shippou who was also looking worriedly at her adoptive mother.

Kikyou looked at the two children and nodded. "She will be fine," she said with determination.

"The pup developed sooner than expected," Kaede suddenly said. "We must get ready. Prepare the hot water and as many towels as you can. Kimiko and Sango, gather the herbs I had told you about."

All occupants of the room nodded. Everyone went on their way except Kikyou, Kaede, Sesshoumaru and InuTaisho. They observed Kagome worriedly as another piercing scream escaped her.

Inuyasha turned his back on the group and decided to busy himself with the chores Kaede had told him to do. He could not stand seeing Kagome in such pain.

-+-+-

Sesshoumaru had been woken up by Kagome's scream. He had panicked when blood dripped from her mouth. By now, he was close to losing his composure as he watched Kagome helplessly. She was in pain and he could not do anything to help her. When Kaede said that the pup was coming, he was both relieved and scared. Fear that he had never felt before came with such intensity that it almost choked him. He felt fear that he would lose the precious female he had grown to love. Yes, he loves her, and he could not bear to think of his life without her.

By now, his ears were already ringing with the number of screams it had endured from his mate. He did not care. He would not leave her side.

"Can't we help her lessen the pain?" InuTaisho asked. He winced as Kagome gave off another scream.

Kaede shook her head. "I'm afraid there is no way to make this easier for her," she said sadly.

Soon the others were back with everything Kaede had asked. Kikyou ushered them out but Sesshoumaru would not budge. He wanted to be with Kagome, to make sure that she would be all right.

"Ses…shoumaru…" Kagome's weak call caught his attention. She was smiling at him with difficulty. Her grip on his hand tightened as another wave of pain wracked her fragile body.

"Very well, Lord Sesshoumaru," Kikyou said tenderly. "You may stay."

-+-+-

Akitori hid in the shadows. He had been observing the Palace of the Moon ever since the day they had visited Kagome with the other lords. It had been barely two weeks after that visit when he noticed the increasing frequency of Kagome's bouts of pain.

He was never far away from the Palace. His inert ability to hide in the shadows together with his scent and aura allowed him to observe the Palace without anyone noticing. Akitori was at the edge of the forest clearing nearest the palace when he heard the anguished scream. When he saw the palace alive with activity in the middle of the night, he was sure that it was time for Kagome to give birth to the pup. Her screams attested to the fact that she was in much pain.

The labor had begun in the middle of the night and it was now almost dawn. He could tell that Kagome was already weakening, as the aura of the pup grew stronger. Finally, just as the dawn was breaking from the horizon, the screaming stopped together with the disappearance of Kagome's aura.

-+-+-

"She is weakening," Kaede said worriedly to Sesshoumaru and Kikyou.

Sesshoumaru gripped Kagome's hand tighter as he felt her death grip on him lessening. He could also feel her weakening. He was worried, having mixed feelings with the birthing. He wanted to see his child badly but yet he also feared the outcome.

"Kagome, hold on," Kikyou pleaded with her twin. "Your pups need you."

"Pups?" Kagome asked weakly.

Kikyou nodded. "Yes, pups," she said with tears in her eyes. "They are twins. Now that the time is nearing, I could sense two different auras. You have to live for your family. They need you." She looked at Sesshoumaru and saw the play of emotions in the demon lord's eyes. Kikyou knew that Sesshoumaru would be very much affected if Kagome did not make it.

Sesshoumaru was stunned with the revelation. They will have twins. In his turmoil, he was not able to sense two additional auras. Now that Kikyou mentioned it, he could feel it. There are two pups.

Soon, Kagome felt the contractions getting stronger. Sesshoumaru could feel her pain. As the first pup came out, he could also feel her weakening life force. He could smell death looming inside the room. Yet Kagome pushed harder. It took her a long time but finally, the second pup was born.

The new father looked at his twin pups. They looked as different as the night and day. His heart skipped a beat as Kagome's hand became limp. Sesshoumaru felt her waning aura.

"Kagome!" he called, no longer able to hold in his desperation.

Kagome's eyes flickered open and a tired smile tugged at her lips. "I love you, Sesshoumaru," she whispered before closing her eyes completely.

Sesshoumaru's anguished howl reverberated throughout the palace. The twins, sensing that there was something wrong began crying with all their might. The young demon lord felt for his sword. He waited for Tenseiga's pulse but it did not come. Just when he had found someone he would want to protect, the sword would not work.

-+-+-

Kagome felt her life draining away. As much as she wanted to be with Sesshoumaru and her pups, she knew this was the end. She could feel the Shikon no Tama's presence blocking Tenseiga's attempt to revive her.

Maybe this was the end. It was sad to think of it that way but she would not regret anything. Sesshoumaru was the best thing that ever happened to her. He had made her feel special. Although he had never told her that he loved her, it was enough that she knew he respected and cared for her. More importantly, she knew that he believed in her. She felt the light of the other world enveloping her. She had accepted her fate. It was enough that she had the opportunity to meet Sesshoumaru and to bear him his heirs.

A howl pierced her peaceful thoughts. Her heart went out to her mate as she heard the anguish in that one long howl.

_Sesshoumaru… _Her mind called out to him. She was torn between going into the light and yet wanting to come back to Sesshoumaru.

She had finally made up her mind and was about turn back to the path she was taking earlier when the pendant he gave her glowed red. She clutched at the pendant and felt the sorrow and grief from her mate. _Please, let me go back… He needs me… They need me… _she pleaded.

The light from the pendant glowed and shot to the opposite direction, away from the warm light of the next life. Kagome smiled and followed the path of the light, the path back to her mate, back to her new family. _I'm coming Sesshoumaru…_ she said with a smile.

-+-+-

The others went in when they heard Sesshoumaru's howl. They saw the torment on Sesshoumaru's face as he held his mate with the still silent Tenseiga. By now, the women were already crying for their lost friend and for the twins who would no longer have the chance to meet their mother…and for the mate who would never be whole again now that the other part that completes him was wrenched away from him.

His grip on the sword tightened, willing it to pulse. His claws dug at his palms and blood began to drip on the sword's blade. Just then, the ring that Kagome gave him began to glow red. Everybody gasped as they saw Kagome's mating pendant glowing the same red as the ring. Not long after, Tenseiga began pulsing. Without another thought, Sesshoumaru used his sword on his mate.

Everybody watched with baited breath as Kagome took a deep shuddering breath. She opened her clear blue eyes.

"Hi," she said weakly with a smile. "I'm back."

"Stupid wench!" Inuyasha spat as the moisture in his eyes disappeared. "Did you know how much trouble you caused?"

Kagome smiled weakly and looked up at her mate. She caressed his face. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I thought it was the end, but your soul called out to me. It brought me back."

"The merging of ki," InuTaisho said with awe. "It allowed Sesshoumaru to call her back even when Tenseiga refused to revive her."

"Why didn't Tenseiga want to revive Kagome?" Yoji asked.

"Because it was barred by the power of the Shikon no Tama that resides in Kagome's body," he explained. "The power of the jewel is far stronger than the sword."

"But the jewel is no longer in her body," Kenji said in confusion.

Kikyou stood up and looked at them. "That is true," she said seriously. "But the essence of the jewel remains inside her. It is what allows her to feel the jewel. The jewel chose her to protect it and its power would remain inside her. That is why she is the only one who could use it. No one else but her would be able to make a wish on the Shikon no Tama."

"Enough of that for now," Kimiko said reproachfully. "Kagome needs her rest. She had been through a lot. We'll all talk tomorrow."

"Thank you," Kagome smiled gratefully at Kimiko. "I'll see you all tomorrow."

Kaede and Kikyou remained behind to tend to Kagome and the twins. Sesshoumaru had allowed the two priestesses to clean up Kagome while he looked at his pups. The female looked exactly like him while the male looked more like Kagome. They were both full youkai and by the strength of their aura, they would be two of the strongest taiyoukai that would ever live. They bore the mark of the crescent moon on their forehead, proof of their heritage.

He almost smiled when the twins yawned simultaneously and began sucking their thumbs. "Sleep well, my pups," he said before turning to see Kikyou tucking Kagome gently into the futon.

"I am glad that everything went well," Kikyou said smiling. "Kaede and I will be back later to check on her. Congratulations, Lord Sesshoumaru." With a last smile, Kikyou went out the door.

-+-+-

"They are so cute," Sango cooed as she held the little pup in her arms.

"They are!" Kimiko gushed as she held the other. "No wonder it was very painful for you. You were carrying twins!"

Kagome smiled at them from the mirror. Hitomi was brushing her hair. It had only been a day since the birthing and she had slept the time away. She was still weak but at least she could now walk with help. Even her body's ability to heal fast was not working fast enough.

"Is it any wonder that she was carrying twins when both sides had twins running in their blood?" Hitomi asked as she finished braiding Kagome's hair. She was still worried about her mistress since she was still so weak and easily fatigued.

The door opened to reveal Sesshoumaru. All three girls bowed in respect before walking towards the door to leave the mates alone. They knew that Sesshoumaru had been worried about Kagome. She had not woken up until now and they knew the demon lord had been restlessly waiting for his mate to wake up.

"We'll just borrow Touya and Mariko," Kimiko said as she slid the door close.

Kagome smiled radiantly at Sesshoumaru. "Ohayou," she greeted her mate from the mirror. She watched his approach and saw him stop a few paces behind her. He was back to his old self and she was glad. Her heart broke when she saw the desperation in his eyes during the birthing. But it made her heart melt that he can no longer hide the concern in his eyes.

"Are you well?" Sesshoumaru asked.

"I'm fine," she assured him. "Just tired, but I'm feeling a lot better already. Maybe a little fresh air would help."

He nodded. "Then I will walk with you," he said and began to help her up.

"Oh no," Kagome blurted out. "I can always ask Kikyou to walk with me. I know you're busy and I had been such a bother during the pregnancy. I don't want to be in your way."

"No, I will walk with my mate," he said firmly. "And you were not a bother. My father could take care of the lands for a little while longer."

Kagome smiled. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru," she said and allowed him to escort her.

-+-+-

InuTaisho gazed at his twin grandchildren. "Such beautiful little pups," he said happily as they walked in the gardens with Sesshoumaru and Kagome. Sango and Kikyou were holding the twins who kept cooing at everything. "I am glad that everything is all right."

Kagome smiled weakly. "I have my mate to thank for my life," she said as she gripped Sesshoumaru's arm for support.

Sesshoumaru did not answer but patted Kagome's hand. This did not escape the older demon's eyes, especially the softening of Sesshoumaru's features. "Oh, there is nothing to thank him for," InuTaisho said cheerfully. "In my opinion, we should be thanking you for turning his world completely upside-down."

"Yeah, Kagome," Kenji said good-naturedly. "If it weren't for you, Sesshoumaru would still be walking around like someone with a stick stuck up his ass."

Kagome felt Sesshoumaru tense. She immediately rubbed his arm to pacify him and was glad when she felt him relax. "Come on guys," she admonished the others. "Stop picking on my mate. He had a hard time during my pregnancy."

"You could say that again," Yoji agreed. "He never showed up in any of the meetings and gatherings. He even made us attend those boring meetings instead of him."

"So I have all of you to thank that he was always beside me," she said happily as she gazed up lovingly at Sesshoumaru.

"Keh!" Inuyasha snorted. "You got that right. He even trusted me enough to patrol his lands."

Kagome was surprised with that little revelation and looked up at Sesshoumaru who kept his gaze trained away from any of them. She smiled at his attitude. It was nice to know that he and Inuyasha had already begun to get along a little better. She rested her head on his arm. When Sesshoumaru looked at her, she smiled at him. Yes, she would endure it all again if she was to live her life over again.

"Well, Inuyasha," Kagome said playfully. "At least Sesshoumaru found something useful for you to do." She laughed as Inuyasha glared at her. She stuck her tongue out at him playfully. Despite the glare he directed at her, Kagome saw the softening of his features and the smile he was trying hard to hide.

"Enough walk for today," Sesshoumaru finally spoke. He noticed that Kagome had become pale and that her grip on his was getting limp. "You need your rest."

"All right, Sesshoumaru," Kagome relented.

"Well, you really must get your rest," Kimiko said with a smile. "In a week's time you would need to present your pups into the taiyoukai court."

InuTaisho nodded. "Go ahead, Sesshoumaru," he urged his son. "We could take care of your business for a while longer. Your mate needs you right now."

"Very well, Father," Sesshoumaru said as he led Kagome back to their chambers.

-+-+-

From the shadows of the trees, a lone figure watched with envy as the happy family went along with their activities. His eyes strayed to the Lord and Lady of the Western Lands. "Kagome will be mine," Akitori whispered before disappearing back into the forest.

End chapter


	26. Chapter 25: Unmasked

Chapter 24:

TITLE: Cursed Twins

AUTHOR: InuYoukaiAki

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha and Co.

Chapter 25: Unmasked

The Palace of the Moon was again alive with activity as they prepared for the coming of the youkai court. The new heirs of the Western Lands will be presented to the other three ruling taiyoukai and the court. It was such a wonderful and joyous day as the servants happily prepared the decorations under Kimiko's supervision who had volunteered to be in charge of the festivities. Sango, Hitomi and Kikyou had also volunteered to help while Inuyasha and the twins were coerced into the preparation.

Sesshoumaru watched his servants running around. He was almost amused at the fact that Kimiko was more excited and nervous than Kagome. He glanced at his mate who was playing with the twins. The twins were already two weeks old and are now capable of running around.

He watched with amusement as the twins squealed when Kagome finally caught them. They tumbled backwards, Kagome's chest heaving in her exertion. Sometimes he worried about her health. It had been two weeks and still she had not recovered completely. She still tired easily so they had decided not to continue their morning training yet.

The twins giggled as they watched their fallen mother. They both rose unsteadily to their feet and turned to his direction. Sesshoumaru watched in bewilderment as the twins looked at each other with a smirk. With a nod, Touya and Mariko launched themselves at him and tackled him. To say that he was surprised was an understatement. Of course, the tackle was not that effective considering that they were just pups. Nevertheless, he was still surprised at the way the toddlers seemed to have communicated. He held the two giggling pups in his arms. They had begun to play with his hair.

Sesshoumaru's eyes strayed to Kagome who was now bent over laughing. "Surprised you, didn't they?" she finally said when she calmed down. "I don't blame you. I was pretty stunned when they pulled that stunt on me."

"Dada," Mariko cooed.

Sesshoumaru looked at his daughter who was staring up at him adoringly. He then let Touya down since he was wriggling restlessly. He watched him crawl towards Kagome. The little youkai snuggled contentedly against his mother.

"Well," Kagome said brightly. "It's time we prepare for the court. I would bathe with the twins. It's your choice if you would join us or bathe after us." She smirked up at him and scooped Touya up.

"I would help you bathe them," Sesshoumaru answered with a straight face and a glint in his eyes. He followed Kagome to the indoor hot springs with Mariko in his arms. Since Kagome had given birth, he had controlled his base instincts since he knew that she had not recovered completely but he never denied himself these times when he could at least admire her body.

"Good," Kagome said with satisfaction.

Oh, he knew she also liked staring at him. Sesshoumaru could not help but feel male satisfaction at the fact that the sight of him pleases his mate. Soon, when she is fully recovered, they would do more than admire each other's body with their eyes.

-+-+-

Akitori blended with the shadows as he waited for the appearance of Sesshoumaru and Kagome with their twins. He sipped his sake as he remembered the night when Kagome had given birth. He could almost swear that his heart stopped when Kagome's aura had disappeared. It had taken all of his will power not to barge inside their chambers. He knew of the legendary Tenseiga and was confident that Sesshoumaru would not let his mate die. Despite his coldness, it was evident that he was at least fond of the miko.

He began to worry when time passed by. Then his eyes bled red as he heard Sesshoumaru's howl. It was different from the one they had heard during the mating. That one was full of pride and satisfaction while this one was full of sorrow and grief. It tore at his insides and he felt his inner youkai going out of control. It was a painful experience as he tried to control the raging youkai lest he would be discovered. He knew he was fighting a losing battle then. Once a youkai had chosen its mate, it would stop at nothing to attain the female.

Then, miraculously, he felt Kagome's aura. It instantly calmed the beast in him. He lay panting on the ground as he basked in the pleasant aura of Kagome.

He was jolted out of his thoughts as he felt Kagome's aura nearing with Sesshoumaru and the twins. Akitori could not take his eyes away from the entrance to the chambers as Kagome entered with Sesshoumaru. They were followed by two inuyoukai who were carrying their twins. His eyes scanned Kagome. She was wearing a black kimono that accentuated the luminescence of her skin. The bodice dipped very low, showing an ample amount of cleavage and the mating mark of the Lord of the Western Lands.

The attire clung to her generous curves, enhanced by the pregnancy. She should have looked wasted at the difficulty she had gone through. Others may think that it is not fair that she should still look radiant after the difficult pregnancy and having experienced death. Yet here she was, even more radiant and alluring than before. Her steps were light and graceful as she walked beside her mate. The sparkle in her eyes showed her happiness. It also amazed him that her waist still looked so small as if she had not been pregnant.

Kagome's tinkling laughter reached his ears as she chattered with InuTaisho. He made his decision then. Akitori pushed away from the wall he was leaning on and walked determinedly towards Kagome.

-+-+-

The hairs at the back of her neck stood on end as she felt someone staring intently at her. Kagome looked around her at the pretext of smiling at everyone. She shrugged the foreboding feeling away when she could not find the person that was causing this uneasy feeling in her.

"You are uneasy," Sesshoumaru whispered in her ear.

Kagome shuddered as she felt his breath caress the sensitive skin of her ears. She smiled up at him to reassure him. Sesshoumaru could really read her quite well. "It was nothing," she whispered back and let her lips brush his ear briefly. She smiled coyly at him when she felt him stiffen at the contact.

She turned to InuTaisho who was smiling knowingly at them. "You two seem a little preoccupied," he teased gently. "And I must say, you look absolutely enchanting, my dear Kagome," he said with a gallant bow.

Kagome laughed and bowed back. "You honor me," she said, her eyes twinkling in amusement.

She glanced at Sesshoumaru who was now absorbed in the circle of the other three ruling taiyoukai. She observed him silently. While the three were obviously talking animatedly, Sesshoumaru remained as stoic as ever. She saw how his eyes darted every now and then on her and the twins. She smiled to herself as she saw the twins enjoying the attention they were getting with Inuyasha, Kenji and Yoji watching over the two.

"Congratulations, Lady Kagome," a silky familiar voice said from behind her.

Kagome whirled around, her heart beating fast as an unexplainable nervousness came over her. She clamped down the fear she felt when she saw Akitori smiling charmingly at her. "Oh, it's you, Akitori," she breathed out and smiled back. "I'm glad you could come."

He inclined his head. "You have very beautiful twins," he said and his gaze strayed to Touya and Mariko a few feet away. "Sesshoumaru is lucky."

"Yes, they are beautiful," she amended. "I hope you are enjoying yourself."

Akitori smiled at her. "Well, it would be more enjoyable for me if the very lovely Lady of the Western Lands would honor me with a dance," he said charmingly.

Kagome glanced at Sesshoumaru who seemed pre-occupied with a serious discussion with the other ruling taiyoukai. It was just a dance and it was her duty to entertain guests. She turned back to Akitori. "All right," she said smiling and placed her hand on his palm.

-+-+-

Sesshoumaru watched from the side of his eye as Akitori approached Kagome. His instincts were screaming at him to take Kagome away from the youkai. He resisted the impulse. It would not be proper for him to be rude to his guest. As long as Akitori was not doing anything wrong, he would tolerate the youkai.

Pretending to listen to the other taiyoukai, he trained his acute senses on Kagome and Akitori. When he heard Akitori ask Kagome to dance, he wanted so much to snatch Kagome away especially when he saw Akitori's hand on Kagome's small waist.

"Don't you think so, Sesshoumaru?" Shitare's question broke his line of thinking involving one very dead youkai.

"Hn," he answered noncommittally. That was one of the advantages of being known as a youkai of very few words. Other youkai do not notice when you are at a loss for words. He looked at Shitare and the sparkle in the taiyoukai's eyes indicated that he knew more than he was letting on. It was only to be expected since Shitare was one of the very few that he could trust.

His childhood playmate chuckled. "Sesshoumaru, why don't you go and dance with your mate?" he said knowingly. "You've been neglecting her for a while and it would simply not do for her to fall for Akitori's famed charm."

"Come to think of it," Onoshi mused aloud. "Akitori seemed to have taken a fancy on your beautiful mate," he said jokingly.

He inclined his head and decided to let the other lords' teasing to go past. Sesshoumaru was thankful of the excuse and strode towards Kagome and Akitori. Kagome was the first to see him. He relaxed as he saw how her eyes lit up as he approached.

"Sesshoumaru," she said politely as she stepped away from Akitori who looked his way.

Akitori smiled coolly at him as he looked his way but Sesshoumaru saw the brief narrowing of Akitori's eyes. "Such a lovely lady you have here, Sesshoumaru," he said levelly.

Sesshoumaru merely nodded in response. He placed his hand against Kagome's waist possessively and looked straight at Akitori. "I would like to dance with my mate," he said to Kagome who smiled up at him.

"Certainly, my lord," she said with a small bow. "Thank you for that dance, Akitori. I hope you would enjoy the rest of the night."

He led his mate away from Akitori and immediately wrapped her in his arms as they swayed in time with a slow song. Sesshoumaru felt Kagome lean her head against his chest.

"I didn't think you were the type to dance," Kagome whispered dreamily as she felt Sesshoumaru's strong arms around her.

"I am not," Sesshoumaru replied curtly. He does not really dance in functions, except of course during the pre-mating ceremony since it was part of the tradition. He just didn't want Akitori's arms on Kagome.

She looked up at him, her lips forming a small smile. "I'm glad you decided to dance with me," she said. She rested her head back against his chest. "I wonder if it had anything to do with Akitori dancing with me."

He could hear the teasing note on Kagome's tone. Unconsciously, Sesshoumaru tightened his hold on Kagome.

She looked up back at him. "Just to let you know," she said with a smile. "I really love being in your arms."

"As much as I enjoy watching the two of you, I'm afraid I would have to interrupt this intimate moment," InuTaisho said from behind them. "It is time to introduce the twins."

As if on cue, Touya ran to Kagome and latched himself on his mother's leg as Mariko did the same to her father. The twins were followed by their three grumbling guardians who seemed very harassed.

"These two are a bundle of pure energy," Kenji complained. "They have been zooming around the hall."

"I wish I had that much energy," Yoji said jokingly.

"The little brats just loved making me suffer," Inuyasha said.

Kagome giggled and went down on the level of the twins. Both immediately latched themselves on Kagome's neck. She hugged the twins back before straightening their kimonos. "Touya, Mariko," she said with a soft smile. "Mommy needs you to behave, all right?"

The twins nodded simultaneously and smiled. Kagome stood up and took Touya's hand while Sesshoumaru took Mariko's hand as the new family walked on the raised platform at the end of the room.

InuTaisho walked with them and beamed. "As a proud grandparent," he began cheerfully. "I am very pleased to present to you the latest addition to the Palace of the Moon, my beautiful grandchildren, Touya and Mariko."

The crowd burst into applause as the two children bowed down a little awkwardly as they tried to imitate Kagome. Both looked up to their mother for approval and were awarded by a nod and a fond smile.

"I wish you all an enjoyable evening," Sesshoumaru said when InuTaisho motioned for him to speak. He inclined his head and the music began. It was a signal for the guests to continue their merry-making.

-+-+-

It was nearly midnight when Akitori saw Kagome leave the audience chamber after talking to Sesshoumaru who had nodded. He waited a few minutes before cloaking his aura and discreetly following Kagome. The many individuals in attendance were his advantage as he pretended to stroll around the room unnoticed. Once in the halls, Akitori let himself be swallowed by the shadows.

He knew there was a very small chance that Sesshoumaru would detect him. It amazed him how the inuyoukai could do it and no other taiyoukai can. He attributed this to Sesshoumaru's well-honed instincts bred by all the hardships he had endured alone. Sesshoumaru was forced to mature earlier than expected after the death of his mother and the disappearance of his father. Having a legendary father could not have been easy for him. In a sense, Akitori admired him. They were of the same age but Sesshoumaru had achieved more than any other youkai their age. He was strong, formidable and well-disciplined and he achieved most of these on his own.

Akitori knew he should be afraid of Sesshoumaru's wrath when the demon finds out his desire to acquire Kagome yet he could not make himself stay away. There was something about Kagome that drew him to her like a moth to the flame. She is the epitome of beauty and perfection. Her natural grace is unnatural for a human and her strength lies sleeping, like a coiled snake waiting for the right time to strike. Akitori wants her and he is not about to let anything get in his way.

After a few minutes of stalking Kagome from a distance, he finally felt her stop. He rounded a corner and saw her; she was looking at him as if waiting for him to come to her. It was as if Kagome knew he was following her. He knew no one could see him when he hides in the shadows but Kagome was looking at him. Akitori stopped a few feet from her and waited.

"I know you're there," Kagome said, her voice ringing with authority. "You better reveal yourself. I can feel you there."

Akitori's admiration grew. "Very good, Lady Kagome," Akitori said with a smirk as he finally revealed himself to her. "It appears that you're instincts are as good as your mate's."

Kagome's eyes widened when he revealed himself. "Akitori?" Kagome asked in disbelief. Her eyes mirrored her confusion as she stared at him. "What is this all about?"

He grinned at her, showing his fangs. "Well, Kagome," he drawled lazily. "Since you asked, this is all about you." He watched with fascination as her eyes widened in surprise at his blunt answer. If possible, she was even more beautiful.

End chapter


	27. Chapter 26: Unveiling

Chapter 26: Unveiling

Chapter 26: Unveiling

"Me?" Kagome asked, bewildered out of her wits. She cursed as she saw Akitori smirk. How the hell does she always get herself into this kind of predicament? She recognized the hunger in his eyes as his eyes surveyed her from head to foot, momentarily lingering on the mating mark. "Do you mind explaining that?" she asked to give herself some more time to think.

The handsome demon walked around her. "It's quite simple, dear Lady," he said as he stopped to her right, his breath brushing the soft tendrils on the side of her face. "I want you."

Kagome clenched her hand and cursed her weakened condition. She could feel Akitori's strength. She knew she could take him on if she was stronger but right now, she won't even be able to muster enough strength to attack him once. The festivities of the night had drained her. Besides, she didn't want to create any unnecessary conflict between Sesshoumaru and Lord Kigami. Then again, Akitori was the one who was looking like a predator stalking his prey.

"You do realize that I am Sesshoumaru's mate," she said as calmly as she can although she was panicking inside. "And there's that little statement made by the other three lords including your father?"

"Ah," Akitori breathed. "That little statement about whosoever tries to come between you and Sesshoumaru shall forfeit his or her life."

She gave him a soft smile. "I'm glad you remembered," she said.

"You see, Kagome," the demon said as he resumed walking around her. "I would be free to pursue you once Sesshoumaru is out of the way. The mating mark disappears when the one who gave the mark dies."

"And you believe that you could take care of Sesshoumaru just like that?" Kagome mocked, forgetting the danger she was in. "What makes you think I would not warn him about this?"

She saw the spark of anger in his dark eyes and she tried to stop the urge to shiver in fear. "Easily, Kagome," he said. "You won't have the chance to tell him about this."

Kagome saw him disappear and then felt a dizzying sensation before blackness consumed her.

-+-+-

"I can't find her," Yoji whispered to Sesshoumaru.

Kagome had left to go to the gardens to cool herself. He could tell that she was already tired. He did not want her to go alone but she told him that it would not be proper for them to disappear at the same time. He told her to take someone with her but she had declined, saying that she did not want to bother anybody.

Sesshoumaru had reluctantly agreed but after a while, he told Yoji to look after Kagome. His cousin went on his way and now he was telling him that he could not find Kagome.

"I've checked everywhere," Yoji continued. "However, it was odd that her scent stopped even before she reached the gardens. As far as my senses are telling me, she never got there."

Sesshoumaru caught his father's eye and saw his brow furrowed in concern. The old youkai knew that something was amiss. InuTaisho excused himself and made his way towards them.

"What is wrong?" InuTaisho asked carefully.

"Kagome is missing," Sesshoumaru said levelly despite the panic lodging in his chest at his mate's disappearance. He watched his father's eyes bleed red at the news. He felt his youki raging inside him. It wanted to find its mate no matter what the cause.

Yoji nodded to confirm Sesshoumaru's words. "I have searched but all traces of her stopped before she reached the gardens," he repeated his observation to InuTaisho.

"We must keep this a secret until the others had gone," InuTaisho said.

Sesshoumaru hesitated a moment. He wanted to leave to find Kagome but he knew that he could not afford the others to suspect that Kagome had disappeared inside the Palace of the Moon. He nodded to his father and began the longest wait of his life.

-+-+-

Kagome awoke from the sound of waterfalls. She stared at the plain white ceiling as she let memories of how she got there came back to her. She mentally checked herself and was satisfied that she didn't feel anything unusual. Gingerly, she sat up and noted that the futon she was lying on was very comfortable.

It was a very minimalist room. She sniffed the air and was immediately assaulted by Akitori's spicy scent. Kagome contemplated whether Akitori was stupid enough to create a conflict between their lands and Sesshoumaru's, probably not. Maybe she was somewhere in the Northern Lands but definitely not within the castle since she could only feel Akitori close by. She stiffened when she felt another familiar aura.

She started to panic as the two auras neared her. Kagome knew she was still not strong enough to take on Akitori. She trained her eyes on the shoji screen. She did not wait long.

"Ah," Naraku said with a smirk. "I am glad that the Lady of the Western Lands is finally awake." He started to advance toward her but stopped when Kagome shot him an icy glare that mirrored Sesshoumaru's.

"Don't come near me," Kagome said coldly. Her aura flared automatically around her as she stared at the hanyou.

Akitori, sensing Kagome's distress in Naraku's presence came between them. "That is enough, Naraku," he said warningly.

Kagome's aura retracted when Akitori came between her and Naraku. She watched curiously as the two stared at each other, as if willing the other one to back down. Naraku's eyes narrowed when he realized that the demon was not going to back down. Soon, he smirked and turned to leave but Kagome knew that Naraku's devious mind is up to something. At least she knows that Akitori is on her side.

"Whatever you say, Akitori," Naraku said. "However, I suggest you think of something. I doubt Sesshoumaru would let you get away for stealing his mate. We both know how he is."

Finally, Naraku left. Kagome's rigid posture relaxed once the hanyou's evil presence was no longer near. She knew he had left, at least for now. She tensed again when Akitori faced her. She watched wearily as the demon slowly approached her with a calculating look. Kagome refused to show how nervous she was and so she stood her ground. When Akitori was merely a few feet away from her, Kagome decided that she would not take any chances. She erected a barrier around her that would keep him away from her.

Akitori stopped and smirked. "You think that would stop me?" he asked, amusement dancing in his eyes.

She smirked back. "You bet I do," she replied smugly and watched as the shield crackled as his hand came into contact with it. There was a hiss as Akitori's skin was purified by the miko energy she had infused the barrier.

Kagome watched as Akitori's face contorted into a mask of fury. "What does Sesshoumaru have that I don't?" he suddenly burst out, his youki expanding dangerously. "First Michiko, and now you!"

"Michiko?" Kagome asked, her heart clenching at the name.

Akitori's face was now saddened as he remembered. "She looked so much like you," he said sadly. "Many youkai sought her hand in marriage. We were very close and I knew that she would eventually choose me."

Her heart went out to Akitori. It was evident that he really loved Michiko. Kagome watched as his hands clenched against his sides. "Then she saw Sesshoumaru," he continued bitterly. "Despite Sesshoumaru's disinterest, she still wanted him. She even went so far as to seduce him. According to rumors, Sesshoumaru just looked at her coldly and turned away, leaving her humiliated and rejected."

Tears threatened to fall from Kagome's eyes as her heart went out to the demoness. She kept herself from interrupting Akitori whose eyes have now begun to bleed red in his anger. "Michiko was so devastated by his rejection that she wasted away, waiting for Sesshoumaru to come for her until she fell ill and died," he finished harshly. "Sesshoumaru could have everything he could ever want. It had always been him. He is the strongest, the most powerful, and now he even has you and his heirs! The youkai court admires him, many youkai envy him. My own mother thinks he's better than me." He had spat the last sentence bitterly.

Kagome reached out to Akitori's clenched fists; both hands were now bleeding from his claws. "I understand how you feel," she said in a soothing voice as she healed his hands. "But you have to realize that I am not Michiko."

His eyes softened as he caressed her face. "I know that," Akitori said. "You may look like her but I have realized long ago that you are different from her."

Kagome turned away from Akitori's touch. "Please, just return me to my family," she pleaded. Deep down, she knew Akitori was not evil. "I promise I'll forget this incident."

"No, Kagome," he said fiercely. "You will be mine! I'll do anything to have you."

"You don't understand," she whispered sadly as she retreated away from him. Before Akitori could reach her, she had erected another barrier around her. "Even if you succeed in your plan, my heart will always belong to Sesshoumaru. I will always be his and his alone."

Akitori growled angrily and stalked out of the room.

-+-+-

"We can't find her," Sango said as her group arrived back at the library.

After the party, Sesshoumaru had called everyone to the library. By then, everyone already noticed that Kagome was missing. When asked of Kagome's whereabouts, Sesshoumaru had told them that she was resting since she had not fully recovered from her ordeal.

Shitare had immediately noticed that something was amiss when he noticed how restless Sesshoumaru was. It was not obvious to the others but Shitare was different. He and Sesshoumaru practically grew up together. Thus, he knew Sesshoumaru's little quirks.

The lord of the southern lands had stayed after the party and joined their search. Hitomi, Kimiko and Yoji were left with the twins to ensure their safety.

"There's not even a trace," Kenji said irritably. "It was as if she just vanished."

"That's just impossible," Inuyasha spat, his worry for his best friend evident. "People don't just disappear without a trace."

Kikyou looked thoughtful. "She did not vanish," she said. "I can still feel her. I can feel her sadness but something is preventing me from identifying her exact location."

Sesshoumaru observed everyone. He knew Kagome is safe since he could still feel her through their connection. Like Kikyou, he had tried to determine her exact location since he found out that she was missing. However, something was also blocking him. It was as if a barrier was placed around Kagome to prevent anyone from locating her.

"Then who took her?" Shitare asked. "Who has the ability to cloak his aura and scent so completely that it did not leave any trace?"

"Naraku," Inuyasha growled.

"No," Kikyou said with conviction. "If it was Naraku, I would have felt him. It is not him. I am sure of it."

Sesshoumaru has his suspicions but unless he could have proof, he would not be able to act on it. He does not want to wage a war with the other taiyoukai unless absolutely necessary.

"If it would help," Miroku started, finally joining the conversation. "I felt something very strange back where lady Kagome disappeared."

As Miroku spoke, Sesshoumaru's eyes immediately focused on the monk. He had observed that the lecherous monk gives very wise advice when he was not being perverted.

"Explain," InuTaisho said eager to learn anything that may help in their search.

"It was as if there was a void in that small area," Miroku said, his confusion evident. "Wherever I go, I can feel something, a lingering aura or a spirit. They are everywhere. But when I step on the spot where you say that Lady Kagome disappeared, there was nothing. I could not feel a thing."

Sango's eyes narrowed at this. "I have not met anyone with this kind of ability," she said. "But I can't think of any other way. Kagome's aura would leave a trace unless she suppresses it completely. However, that would mean she had gone on her own will and she could not cloak her scent. We all know that she would not do that even if she can."

"What are you getting at?" Shitare asked curiously.

The taijiya's expression became troubled. "There is this ancient ability that I have read about," she said. "It is the ability to form a barrier that makes an individual completely invisible, hiding all traces including aura and scent. When used on another individual, it creates a void, much like Miroku's description."

"Who could have this ability?" InuTaisho asked.

Sesshoumaru was troubled, thinking of that same question.

-+-+-

Kagome paced restlessly around the room. She had tried to expand her aura. She knew that Sesshoumaru and the others would feel it, especially her mate since she could feel him somehow and knew he was very worried about her. No matter how hard she tried, her aura seemed to be contained as if there was a barrier that kept it inside, within a space, much like to the barrier inside the cave where InuTaisho was trapped. She contemplated on releasing a burst of energy to destroy the barrier but immediately discarded the idea. It would be dangerous to the youkai within the vicinity and she could feel a few weak ones and some average youkai.

A female youkai entered the room. Kagome looked at her bowed head from across the room. The youkai seemed terrified of her as she placed the tray on the table near the door.

"You should eat, my Lady," the youkai said timidly. "Lord Akitori assigned me to attend to your needs."

Kagome sighed and went to the table. She didn't feel much like eating but knew she had to in order to regain her health. "What's your name?" she asked the youkai kindly as she swallowed the small morsel of fish.

She watched as the youkai hesitated. "Rui, My Lady," she said finally.

Kagome smiled as she chewed on the steamed vegetable. "My name is Kagome," she said cheerfully. "Since I would be seeing you a lot, it's only right that we know each other's names."

Rui nodded tentatively and looked at her, as if judging her sincerity. However, when she noticed that she was staring, she immediately bowed down again.

"I'm guessing you know who I am," Kagome said as she watched the female youkai blush. "Don't worry. I won't take this against you."

"But Lord Sesshoumaru surely would," she said, her voice trembling. Her eyes widened as she realized what she said. "I'm sorry, my Lady."

Kagome shook her head. "I know you're scared," she began. "And I know Sesshoumaru, too but I can reason with him. So, you don't believe that Akitori might succeed in his plan?"

Rui looked thoughtful for a minute. "I really believe in my master's capabilities," she began carefully.

"But?" Kagome urged gently. She could almost hear the "but" in that statement.

"But I heard so much about Lord Sesshoumaru," she whispered reverently. "They say he is a very powerful youkai and very ruthless. Many also say that those who had dared anger him never survived."

"I did," Kagome said, her smile radiant as she remembered the many times she had purposely challenged his authority. She watched as Rui's face turned into confusion. She giggled. "You honestly think that he chose me among many available female taiyoukai? If you heard so much about him then you must also know that he did not even like humans, much less a very irritating human like me."

"But surely, my lady," Rui began but Kagome stopped her with a shake of her head.

"I used to purposely go against him. I wanted to see him show some emotion," she explained. "Sometimes, I get what I want but most of the time, he remains as stoic as ever. It's frustrating, I tell you. I know you're wondering how we ended up mated. Well, that's another part of Sesshoumaru that many know of, his honor."

The girl had relaxed as she listened with fascination. "And that same honor would drive him to find you," she said.

"Yes," Kagome said with conviction. "I know he would find me."

End chapter

Hey :D

I really like Akitori's story there, it's quite interesting but very sad. I hope he gets a happy ending though. I'm guessing that he might join in to defeat Naraku. Another guess is that eventually Akitori will let Kagome go free.

A few things you need to improve on are using words like "here" and "hear", and "week" and "weak". They sound the same, but mean different things.

e.g. Here: The desk is over here.  
Hear: I can hear the house creaking.  
Week: You will hand in your essays at the end of the week.  
Weak: The prisoner escaped because there were weak points within the security system.

Another thing would be the language used. In some parts the language is too formal. When you speak to people that are close to you, like friends, then it'd be more suitable to use colloquial language.

e.g. Formal: I do not think this type of material would be suitable.  
Colloquial: I don't think this type of material would be suitable.

Formal should only be restricted for certain occasions such as a lecture, seminar, meeting, etc. And to people who are in a higher status than you: e.g. your boss, a superior, etc.

Informal can be used with friends, family, people that you're close to, people of the same status: e.g. classmates

For example, it's a little strange if Kagome is trying to be friendly, but sounds so formal.

Other than those two things, it's all good :D


	28. Chapter 27: Moment of Truth

Chapter 27:

TITLE: Cursed Twins

AUTHOR: InuYoukaiAki

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha and Co.

Author's Notes: Sorry for the long update. I've been pretty busy but here it is. There are just three more chapters left after this one. I enjoyed writing this story. I'm beginning to plot another one but it's still vague so it might take a few more weeks. Thanks for your comments and reviews. I hope I get more cause it really makes me want to write more knowing that there are people who liked my stories. Enjoy!

Chapter 27: The Moment of Truth

"Lord Sesshoumaru," a servant timidly approached him.

He and the others were now at the dining room. He was trying to eat. It had been a whole day since Kagome had gone missing and they still had not found any clues as to who took her. He was already getting restless. What kept him from ripping Japan apart was the fact that he could still feel her calm aura from their connection. There were a few times that he could feel her fear and anxiety but there was no indication that she was in pain in any way.

They had all been more frantic in their search since they have noticed the twins getting more subdued. It was known to all youkai that pups less than three months old should not be kept away from their parents, especially their mother, for too long. They need the constant presence and reassurance of their parents. They were worried of the pups who were usually running about. Ever since Kagome went missing, Touya and Mariko were always sleepy.

He looked at the servant and inclined his head, giving him the permission to speak.

The servant fell to his knees. "I saw the Lady Kagome before she disappeared," he began.

At the servant's words, all eyes turned to them. "Speak," Sesshoumaru said with commanding authority. He felt the anticipation at the news.

"Lady Kagome was talking to someone," the servant began. "I couldn't see and hear who she was talking to but I think that whoever he was wants Lord Sesshoumaru out of the way so that he could have Lady Kagome for himself."

"Forgive my intrusion, Lord Sesshoumaru," Miroku said. Sesshoumaru nodded to give the monk permission. He turned to the servant. "Can you describe how Lady Kagome disappeared?"

The servant nodded. "One moment she was standing there," he said. "Then there was a blur of black before she disappeared completely. All traces of her gone."

"Can you identify this person?" InuTaisho asked.

"No, InuTaisho-sama." But I think Lady Kikyou can." With that cryptic word, the servant revealed the shikon fragments that were in Kagome's possession.

Sesshoumaru took the bottle. "Explain your actions," he said dangerously. The servant had in his possession the jewel fragments and knowledge that would give them a clue. He had waited this long to tell them and thus he should be punished.

"Believe me, Sesshoumaru-sama," the servant pleaded. "It was not my intention to keep the information to myself but the shikon was calling to me. I could not turn away. Fortunately, Lady Kagome had placed very strong wards on the fragments that kept me from opening it. Otherwise, I would be consumed. I had just woken up from my trance."

"Very well," Sesshoumaru said. He realized that the jewel consumes weaker youkai that it could utilize. "Now, leave."

When the servant left, Kikyou went over to Sesshoumaru. "May I?" she asked tentatively. She extended her arm and opened her palm.

Sesshoumaru dropped the bottle containing the fragments into Kikyou's waiting palm. He watched as Kikyou clasped the bottle in her two hands. Within a minute, she was glowing in a pink hue.

-+-+-

Kagome sat inside the room with Rui attending to her. By now the female youkai was comfortable with her. She was busily braiding Kagome's hair when she felt something inside her. Warmth started to spread inside her, starting in her chest. She started glowing pink.

Rui's eyes widened and stepped away from her in fear. Kagome watched as the little servant girl hurried out of the room in fear. She had begun panicking again, thinking of the vengeful spirit that had almost consumed her before when she felt the presence of her twin.

"Kikyou?" she asked tentatively, hope budding inside her chest.

"Yes, Kagome," Kikyou's familiar voice sounded in her head.

Kagome closed her eyes and saw her twin. They were in a dark room, so dark that there was nothing they could see except each other. She ran to her sister and hugged her desperately.

"How? I've been trying to contact you," she asked frantically. "How are Sesshoumaru and my pups?"

Kikyou smiled at her sister. It was so like her to think of the others first when she was the one who was missing. "Everybody is fine," she soothed her twin. "But the twins are more subdued. They need you beside them. You know that, don't you?"

She nodded. "How were you able to finally contact me?" Kagome asked again.

"The Shikon no Tama," Kikyou explained. "Remember what I said about its presence still lingering inside you even when no part of it is in your person? You dropped the shards when you were taken. I used it to trace your aura. No matter how strong the barrier is, your connection with the shikon is far stronger. The jewel is part of your essence. Your aura stays with it also even if it is no longer in your presence."

"You know where I am?" Kagome asked, worried about Akitori and the other youkai in the dwelling.

Kikyou nodded. "We'll get you soon," she said.

She chewed on her lip, thinking of what she would do next. Finally, she clasped Kikyou's hands in hers. "Listen, I have to tell you something," she said. "Naraku was here. Akitori was the one who took me. Please, tell Sesshoumaru not to kill him. I know what he did was an act punishable by death in youkai standards but I don't want Sesshoumaru killing needlessly. He never intended to hurt me."

"Why don't you tell him instead?" Kikyou asked. "With the shards channeling the connection and the merging of ki, I think I can help Sesshoumaru talk to you."

-+-+-

Sesshoumaru watched Kikyou who had closed her eyes. She was glowing pink as she clutched at the Shikon no Tama. After a few minutes, she opened her eyes and nodded at him.

"Kagome wants to talk to you," she said calmly.

He approached the miko. Kikyou handed him the glowing shikon fragments. He expected it to at least sting him a little. Sesshoumaru was not prepared for the pleasant warmth it brought him. He closed his eyes. He found himself in the middle of blackness and yet he could see himself clearly.

"Sesshoumaru," he heard his mate whisper.

The demon lord looked up to see his mate standing there. Her eyes were misty as a smile that made his heart melt lit her face. He caught her as she threw herself to him. It was just a day since he had seen her and he already missed the feel of her in his arms.

"Are you hurt?" Sesshoumaru asked.

Kagome looked up at him. "No, I'm all right," she reassured him. "I'm going to ask you a favor, Sesshoumaru."

"What is it?" he asked, wary of Kagome's pleading tone.

"I'm going to ask you not to kill the youkai who took me," she said seriously.

Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed dangerously. "You insult me," he said coldly. He watched her flinch at his tone. He had not used that tone on her ever since they mated.

She bowed down sadly. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "He never meant to hurt me. I understand that you have to do this to protect me but I can't bear the thought that someone will die because of me when I could do something to prevent it."

"Who is this youkai?" he asked dangerously.

Kagome looked up. He could see her struggle. Kagome wanted to protect this youkai from him but she could not bring herself to betray his trust. After a moment, she sighed with resignation. "It's Akitori," she whispered.

As Sesshoumaru looked at his mate, he knew that he could not do something when he knew that she would be against it. He knew she would not go against him but he also knew that she would be distressed. Sesshoumaru had realized just how compassionate she could be and killing was not really in her nature.

"I will take you back then the taiyoukai court will decide what to do with him," he conceded.

Kagome's eyes lit up as she smiled at him. "Thank you, Sesshoumaru," she said. Then her eyes closed, pain evident in her face. She fell on her knees and Sesshoumaru watched as she slowly faded. Before she disappeared completely, he heard her whisper Naraku's name.

-+-+-

Kagome knew it was Naraku who was pulling her back. She could smell and feel the miasma that she can only associate with him. When she opened her eyes, she saw his black aura surrounding her, completely blocking their communication.

The black aura was suffocating her. Her air was beginning to dwindle when Akitori entered the room. She could not hear the exchange but they were obviously arguing. Just when she thought she would faint, Naraku released his hold on her and she collapsed on the floor, taking in deep ragged breaths.

"You will refrain from hurting her again," Akitori said dangerously.

Naraku smiled coldly at Kagome. "Then tell your miko that she should refrain from having contact with her sister," he said before turning to go.

Akitori looked at her when Naraku was gone. "Are you all right?" he asked worriedly.

She nodded and stayed quiet, not looking at Akitori. She backed away when he took a step toward her. He immediately understood and stopped.

"Don't try to contact them again," he said before turning to leave.

"Can you blame me?" Kagome whispered. "I want my family. My pups need me."

He stopped in his tracks. "Just don't," he said.

Kagome kept quiet and watched him leave.

-+-+-

Sesshoumaru came out of the trance to see Kikyou clutching her chest. Inuyasha, Sango and Kimiko held her as she tried to catch her breath.

"It's Naraku," she gasped. "I can feel his suffocating aura around Kagome. It severed the connection."

"What is the bastard doing to Kagome?" Inuyasha demanded hotly, worry for both Kikyou and Kagome evident on his face.

Kikyou calmed down after a few minutes. "She's fine," she said finally. "Naraku just used the tainted Shikon no Tama to block the ones in our possession. We must hurry. I don't know if he already suspects that we already know their location." She was looking at Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru calmed down after hearing that Kagome was fine. However, his youkai fought to break free at the thought of Naraku even daring to harm her in any way. The knowledge of Akitori's treachery added to the fury of his inner youkai. He nodded to Kikyou. "Where are they?" he demanded.

"Far north," Kikyou answered. "Beyond the dwelling of the Taiyoukai lord. It is located underground."

InuTaisho nodded. "A fortress that could be used to hide," he said in awe. "The ability to create the void making it even more effective and safe. It makes sense to keep this ability a secret."

"I don't care if it makes sense or not," Inuyasha declared hotly. "I'm gonna make him pay. Nobody hurts a member of the Palace of the Moon and gets away with it."

"We shall leave," Sesshoumaru said. "Father, I need you to stay with the twins."

"Very well, Sesshoumaru," InuTaisho said seriously. "You need not worry about your pups. Go get your mate."

He nodded and turned to Kimiko. "I also need you to stay with the pups," he said. "My father is strong and powerful but if the situation arises, he cannot fight while keeping an eye on the twins."

"It would be an honor to protect the heirs of the Western Lands," Kimiko said deferentially.

"You have our gratitude," Sesshoumaru said before motioning the others to follow him.

End chapter


	29. Chapter 28: The Beginning of the End

Chapter 28:

TITLE: Cursed Twins

AUTHOR: InuYoukaiAki

DISCLAIMER: I do not own InuYasha and Co.

Author's Notes: Hi! I'm sorry it has been so long. I've too busy. Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter 28: The Beginning of the End

It was the third day of Kagome's capture and the day after she had been able to talk to Sesshoumaru and Kikyou. She was still confined to her room and was not able to gather any useful information into pointing out where she was. The only observation she had made from being inside the room was that it was always cold. Having no windows in the room didn't help her either.

She had resorted to meditating and practicing her miko powers ever since waking up here. It helped pass the time and she could feel more at ease as she felt her power steadily growing. Finally, her body was starting to heal faster.

Kagome was idly playing with her miko whip when she felt Akitori's aura. It was very faint, almost unnoticeable. She immediately erected a barrier around her. "You won't catch me unaware again, Akitori," she said without turning to his direction.

"How did you know I was there?" he asked in confusion. "Nobody ever detected me when I cloak myself."

She shrugged and looked at him. Kagome had given up trying to reason with him. "I don't know," she said as she went back to playing with the short whip. It was still very weak compared to Sesshoumaru's but it was a start. At least she can now control it at will. She twirled the whip like a ribbon and watched the deadly coils go round and round.

It was not long when Akitori finally became irritated. She knew he hated it when she ignored him. "You can ignore me all you want," he said. "I still won't let you go."

She looked at him, her sadness evident in her eyes. "You can never have me," Kagome said with conviction. "No matter how long you wait, my heart already belongs to Sesshoumaru. No one can change that, not even me."

They both looked at the direction of the door when they heard Naraku laugh derisively. "What a remarkable display of loyalty," he sneered. "You see, Akitori? No matter what you do, she'll be Sesshoumaru's bitch."

"Yes, I am." Kagome said, her head held high, "And know that I'm proud of it. You should listen to him, Akitori. Naraku wanted to become a youkai so badly because he thinks that if he is stronger than Inuyasha, Kikyou would choose him. He's wrong, of course. She will never love you, Onigumo." She said the last statement to Naraku. She watched with satisfaction as Naraku's eyes narrowed.

Kagome saw the fury in Naraku's eyes. She smiled to herself as she felt the pull of Sesshoumaru's presence getting stronger. He is near. Her heart rejoiced at the thought. They must not realize that the others are near. She stealthily erected a barrier within the room that filters the aura that gets inside, removing the barrier around her so that she could focus on the larger one around them. She had perfected this on her first day of capture, since she didn't really want to feel Naraku's aura constantly.

"I know the truth hurts, _Onigumo_," she said, stressing his former name. "Sooner or later, you must accept that all the power in the world won't be able to give you the one thing that you really want. You can never have Kikyou."

Kagome knew the instant one of Naraku's tentacles connected to her stomach that Naraku was truly angry. She had only been taunting him but it appears that everything that she said struck a nerve. She looked wide-eyed at the tentacle that went through her stomach.

"No!" Akitori screamed angrily as he went to her aid. "I told you not to hurt her!"

She held her bleeding stomach as Naraku laughed manically. Then she smiled up at the hanyou that had destroyed the lives of the people she had learned to love. Naraku stopped immediately when he saw her smile. "I'll let you in to a little secret," she said, blood dripping at the side of her lips. It hurt like hell but she knew what she would say next would shake Naraku to the core. "No one can wish on the Shikon no Tama. Only I can use it," she said triumphantly, watching Naraku's face contorted with fury before letting blackness consume her.

-+-+-

They were nearing the cave. Inuyasha who was carrying Kikyou on his back was leading the way. Sesshoumaru could already see the cave when there was a sudden blast of evil aura followed by a furious scream. They all stopped when they saw a huge crack appear on the cave and panicked screaming came drifting to them. From the cave opening, different servant youkai ran out, followed by a mass of tentacles and miasma that was the trademark of Naraku.

Sesshoumaru's heart began to beat faster when he was not able to feel Kagome's aura. The strong stench of miasma also blocked his sense of smell.

He stopped and scanned the surrounding. No matter how hard he concentrated, he could not detect her aura. He closed his fist, unmindful of his own blood dripping to the cold ground below. It was then that the ring on his finger pulsed. He looked at it and watched as it vibrated on his finger. A faint red string appeared and he decided to find the other end of it.

"Where are you going, Sesshoumaru?" Yoji asked, confused since Sesshoumaru was moving away from the cave.

He ignored him and followed the red string, keeping his eye on it as it shortened as he tried to get to the other end. Then he stopped at a clearing. His eyes began to bleed red as he saw Kagome in Akitori's arms. She was very pale and there was blood on the kimono she was wearing.

"Remove your hands from my mate," Sesshoumaru said, his voice dripping venom.

He heard gasps from behind him. He knew it was Sango and Kikyou. Akitori seemed oblivious to all of them as he held Kagome to him. "I never meant for this to happen," he kept saying over and over.

Sesshoumaru could no longer contain himself any longer. He strode to the pair and threw Akitori away from Kagome. His heart wrenched as he stared at the gaping hole on her stomach. This was not happening. He could not lose her again.

"Kagome," he whispered to her ear. He could hear her faint heartbeat. "You will not leave me." Her breathing was ragged and every breath she took seemed to be a lot of effort.

"I..." she whispered back.

Sesshoumaru looked at her face and saw that she was smiling despite the pain in her eyes. She swallowed and closed her eyes briefly before opening it again.

"I... won't," she finally said. Kagome again closed her eyes. Sesshoumaru was starting to panic, thinking that she was going to leave him again when he noticed the pink glow on her stomach as the wound healed slowly.

Sesshoumaru watched in fascination as Kagome healed herself. He held her in his arms as he waited patiently for her to open her eyes again.

"Sesshoumaru," Kagome said happily as she opened her eyes again. She threw her arms around him and kissed him on the lips.

He was too shocked to do anything but when Kagome was about to end the kiss, he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her forcefully to him. He deepened the kiss and felt her melt against him. Finally, they ended the kiss.

Kikyou and Sango immediately ran to Kagome the moment Sesshoumaru let her go.

"Why didn't you heal yourself sooner?" Inuyasha demanded.

"Because," Kagome said with a smile. "I can't do it myself. I needed Sesshoumaru's ki to help me."

They were interrupted by Kenji's growl as he walked purposefully towards Akitori who just sat against the tree where Sesshoumaru threw him. He was watching the exchange with pain in his eyes. He did not even move to defend himself when Kenji picked him up and punched him. Yoji did the same and still he did not move.

"Stop it, you two," Kagome said as she ran to them. She shielded Akitori with her body.

"Why are you defending that bastard?" Kenji asked angrily, his fist itching to do more damage. "If he had not kidnapped you, this wouldn't have happened."

"He saved me from Naraku," Kagome said. "If he didn't take me away, I would have been killed."

Yoji tried to move around Kagome but was unsuccessful. "Still, he deserves to be beaten," he insisted.

"Let him be," Kagome said. "We still have Naraku to deal with."

Miroku nodded. "I agree," he said. "He is not a problem compared to that monster."

"I am honored," Naraku said, his voice reverberating around them. "You still had not dismissed me."

Yoji and Kenji growled angrily. Their anger was getting the better of them as their eyes began to bleed red and their fangs started to elongate.

"Stop!" Kagome yelled at them. "If you let your youkai take over, you will be vulnerable to his miasma."

Sesshoumaru saw the effort that the twins exerted before they were able to stop the transformation. He, too, was having a hard time calming the rage. What stopped his transformation was Kagome's calming aura.

"Show your self," Sesshoumaru said coldly.

Naraku laughed again. He then appeared at the opposite end of the clearing. "I knew you would come for your mate," he said. "And I see you brought the gang with you. It's not your usual style but at least you are here."

The evil hanyou's eyes scanned all of them. Everybody had now assumed a defensive stance. "You even brought the undead miko and your useless brother," he sneered. "I hope you two had a very touching reunion."

"Cut the crap, Naraku," Inuyasha growled. "What Sesshoumaru does is none of your damned business."

"Very well," Naraku said with a shrug. "As you wish."

The melee ensued as Naraku let loose a horde of youkai with varying strengths and abilities. Sesshoumaru pulled out Toukijin while Inuyasha used his Tessaiga. Sango's hiraikotsu zoomed around as Miroku watched her back with his staff and an occasional use of the wind tunnel. Mostly, Kenji and Yoji used their swords which both released a concentrated red energy. Kagome and Kikyou stood side by side at the edge of the clearing, shooting their purifying arrows.

The horde of youkai had diminished considerably with their efforts. Sesshoumaru used his Toukijin and sometimes his venom whip. As he fought against the lesser youkai, he glanced at Kagome's direction every once in a while. She seemed to be holding her own since no youkai could get near her. He had expected her to get in close combat using her sword but he preferred her to use her arrows since it didn't require her joining directly in the battle field.

He was no longer aware how long they had been fighting but eventually, there were no youkai left. They all stood scattered in the battle field, looking at all the dead youkai.

"That was fast," Naraku said in amusement. "None of you appeared to be hurt. Not even a scratch, I see. I have to do something about that."

Kanna and Kagura appeared out of nowhere. As the two began their attacks, Naraku transformed into a mass of miasma and tentacles with his head.

"Gross," Kagome commented to the amusement of the others. Sesshoumaru was glad that the others could still laugh at the face of this danger. It was a good sign.

His gladness was short-lived as Kagome stepped beside him. "Keep back," he told her.

"This is also my fight, Sesshoumaru," she said seriously as she stood beside him. She bent down and ripped the kimono so that it now ended above her knees. She then ripped the sleeves more and tied the sash more securely. "Much better, she said with a nod."

"It is my duty to protect you," Sesshoumaru argued.

"And it is my duty to get the Shikon no Tama back," she said defiantly.

They stared at each other. Sesshoumaru saw that Kagome was determined on this course of action. He nodded briefly. "Very well," he conceded. "Stay close to me."

Kagome nodded with a determined smile.

No matter how much Sesshoumaru tried to reassure himself that nothing bad would happen to Kagome, he could not shake the feeling of dread that was creeping inside him.

-+-+-

Rain began to pour as everyone began their relentless attack on Naraku. However, no matter what they did, the hanyou's body generates faster that they could cut. It frustrated Kagome to no end until she realized that the part that was purified by her did not regenerate.

She became more aggressive in her attacks. Kagome called her sword to her as she ran towards Naraku. She gave a battle cry as she infused the sword with miko powers. It glowed a bright pink as she slashed every tentacle she could find. Seeing the burnt mangled tentacles gave her satisfaction and she continued her attacks.

She glanced at the direction of Kagura as she heard her cry out. Kenji and Yoji had attacked the wind witch from two directions and were able to get in a hit. Kikyou stood above Kanna's fallen body. The white-haired girl's eyes were now as lifeless as her mirror as she lay unmoving on the ground.

Kagome concentrated on Naraku. She was now some distance away from Sesshoumaru. Her eyes narrowed as she noticed that Naraku's attacks were more concentrated on Sesshoumaru. Her heart clenched as Kagura's wind hit her mate's back, taking him by surprise. For a short moment, he was off-balanced but it was the opening that Naraku had been waiting for. Naraku's tentacle hit Sesshoumaru on the shoulder, creating a gaping hole that made him stagger for a moment.

Rage started to build inside Kagome as she saw the blood staining Sesshoumaru's pristine white clothing. She clutched at the sword tighter as she felt her hands shaking in anger. Soon, she knew fighting against a rage like this was useless. She gave in to her anger that consumed her being.

End chapter


	30. Chapter 29: Betrayal

Chapter 29:

Author's notes: I'm sorry again for the delay but is blocked in our office so I can't update as often as I wanted to. Anyway, enjoy!

Chapter 29: Betrayal

Sesshoumaru staggered as he felt the tentacle pierce his flesh. He felt it go through his shoulder and he clutched at it. It was not really that serious. The wound was already starting to heal as soon as Naraku's tentacle was removed. He was busy regaining his balance when he felt Kagome's fluctuating aura.

His eyes immediately found her a few feet away from him. Her head was bowed as her hand shook as it held the sword. Kagome was glowing pink, the strength of her aura blowing her hair wildly about her. Still, she kept her head bowed.

"What's happening to her?" Inuyasha shouted to Sesshoumaru.

They all stood in fascination as the fluctuation stopped. Instead, they all felt the steadily growing power that threatened to consume anyone who could feel it. It was such an immense power that went beyond anyone's imagination.

Naraku had stopped to look at the miko who stood unmoving as her power grew. Finally, he began his attacks on her, realizing the danger that she imposed upon him. The hanyou focused all his power on her as he realized that his tentacles get purified even before it reached her.

Kagome looked up and Sesshoumaru saw that her eyes were bleeding red. He could not believe it. Kagome is experiencing a rage that only consumes youkai when their inner beasts are beyond control. What surprised him more is that she seemed to have allowed the rage to consume her. She was glaring hatefully at Naraku who didn't stop attacking despite the obvious futility of it all.

Kagome screamed and a burst of immense miko energy came out of her. "You will pay for harming my mate!" she screamed angrily before attacking Naraku.

At Kagome's angry yell, everybody moved as one to attack Naraku. There was a burst of light as all their attacks connected. Naraku's scream echoed through the forest.

When the light finally died down, they saw Onigumo's mangled body in the middle of a crater created by the huge explosion.

-+-+-

Kagome felt spent as the rage left her. She stared at their fallen enemy as she breathed raggedly, kneeling on the ground. Her senses reassured her that everybody was all right.

She saw the almost complete shikon no tama on Onigumo's right hand. She stood shakily to her feet and walked towards the bandit who had loved her twin so much that it consumed him. She stooped down and took the jewel, noting Onigumo's labored breathing. She turned her back on him and walked towards her mate.

Sesshoumaru looked her in the eye as she walked towards him. She was almost before him when he crumpled to the ground, a sword protruding through his chest. Akitori's leering face looked back at her as he stepped back from Sesshoumaru.

He looked down at his rival. "You always had everything, Sesshoumaru," he said as he looked down to the Western Lord. "You had Michiko but you allowed her to die. I won't let you have Kagome. She will be mine."

"No!" Kagome screamed as she ran to her mate. She took out the protruding sword and touched his face. "Sesshoumaru, talk to me."

Sesshoumaru looked up at her. Kagome could not stop the tears that kept falling. This was Naraku all over again. She looked at Sesshoumaru's pale face and she was consumed with guilt. She should have done something to make sure that Akitori would not be able to do anything to harm Sesshoumaru.

"Kagome," Sesshoumaru said hoarsely.

Kagome erected a barrier around her and Sesshoumaru. She didn't want to take any more chances. "Yes, Sesshoumaru," she said. "I'm here. You have to get up now. Touya and Mariko are waiting for us."

"The twins," he said with a soft smile.

Kagome's heart clenched as she saw that smile. Sesshoumaru never smiles and the fact that the thought of their pups could make him smile made her heart ache. "Yes, the twins," she said. "They are waiting for us. We need to get back to the Palace of the Moon."

His eyes started to fade. "No," Kagome whispered, sobbing openly. "Don't you dare leave me now, not now that you've made me love you. You can't do this, Sesshoumaru. You promised to protect me and the twins. There is no way you are getting out of that promise, do you hear?"

Sesshoumaru opened his mouth to speak. Blood dripped from the side of his mouth. Kagome moved her head closer to him. "I... love... you..." he whispered before he closed his eyes completely.

"No!" Kagome screamed. "You tell me now that you love me and then leave me. Don't do this to me! Sesshoumaru, open your eyes, damn you! Open your eyes and tell me you meant it. Please..."

Kagome was too consumed by anguish that she had not noticed when her barrier had come down. She was oblivious to the fact that Akitori now lay bleeding to the side but still breathing. She didn't care as she held Sesshoumaru's prone body to her.

"Sesshoumaru meant what he said, Kagome," Inuyasha said gently. "I know he does."

"I don't care!" Kagome lashed out. "I don't need you to tell me that. I need him!"

Kikyou kneeled in front of Kagome. "Kagome, you have to be strong for the twins," she said. "They need you, too."

She shook her head in denial. "They need him, too," she sobbed. Kagome felt her heart shattering into a million pieces as Sesshoumaru remained immobile.

The others stared at the couple who had loved each other despite their differences. Now, fate had brought them apart.

-+-+-

It had taken them two days to get back to the Western Lands. They had called for Ah-Un and Kagome had ridden with her mate. When they got back to the Palace of the Moon, they had taken Sesshoumaru to their chambers where Kagome had bathed him.

Kagome had noticed that the wound had healed. She caressed his face. It looked so serene, as if he was just asleep. She traced his markings lovingly. Finally, she kissed his lips as her tears fell.

"I love you, Sesshoumaru," she whispered. "You were the only one that made my life worth living."

Everything that happened finally took its toll on Kagome. She closed her eyes and let sleep claim her.

-+-+-

InuTaisho knocked on Kagome and Sesshoumaru's chambers. Kagome had not gone down the whole day, not even to eat. He was worried so he decided to check on her. When there was no answer, he entered and the sight that greeted his eyes caused his heart to ache for his daughter-in-law.

Kagome had fallen asleep, her head resting on Sesshoumaru's chest. Fate had been cruel to both Kagome and Sesshoumaru.

Kagome had lived a lie and was given a very heavy burden to carry. When she had finally fulfilled everything that was asked of her, the only person that she had loved so deeply was taken away from her.

Sesshoumaru had been forced to grow up earlier when his mother died and his father was also taken from him. He was forced to lead his people and live a lonely life until he met Kagome. She had been like a ray of sunlight in his cold world. When he had finally been able to experience the things that he had denied himself, his life had ended so abruptly.

As InuTaisho looked at the couple who had endured so much, he could not help but question the wisdom of the Fates. Would it be so much to ask them to give his son and her mate a chance for happiness? It was too late for that.

He quietly went out of the room to let Kagome sleep. When she wakes up, the pain will be unbearable for her. Maybe having the twins with her when she wakes up would make it better.

-+-+-

A gentle breeze blew Kagome's hair. It felt so nice and peaceful. She slowly opened her eyes. She smiled sadly as she stared at the canopy of cherry blossoms. She watched the tiny pink petals dance in the wind. It was a beautiful place but it would have been better if she had someone to share it with.

Kagome's brows furrowed as the recent events came back to her. This was a dream, she finally realized as she remembered everything. This could not have been true since the last thing she remembered was cleaning Sesshoumaru.

_Sesshoumaru…_

An overwhelming ache came over her as she remembered her mate. He had told her that he loved her before he closed his eyes for the last time. He had smiled genuinely at her. Both would be the first and last time he would ever do those things to her. As she felt her heart shatter all over again, she allowed the tears to fall freely, blurring the beautiful surrounding. She did not care where she was or how beautiful the place was. Nothing will ever be the same again now that Sesshoumaru is gone.

It was all unfair. She did what she was supposed to do. Why can't she at least be happy after everything? They had taken away her life and now they had taken away the only person that could make it all better

The pain intensified as she remembered her mate who had never told her how he felt until the last minute of his life. He was the best thing that ever happened to her. Sesshoumaru had comforted her and made her feel special in ways that was very simple and yet endearing.

Kagome curled into a fetus position as she sobbed her heart out, trying to alleviate the pain that seemed to intensify every time she remembered how he had looked at her. She would never see those golden eyes look at her like that again.

"It pains me to see you this way," a voice so familiar stopped Kagome's tears abruptly.

Kagome looked up, almost scared to see that she had been mistaken. Her heart began to beat hard against her chest as she turned around to look in the direction of the voice. Tears began to well in her eyes as she saw her mate standing across from her.

"This is a dream, isn't it?" Kagome whispered hoarsely, her throat raw after crying. "Nothing good in my life had lasted long enough and this is too good to be true but I'll take what I can."

Kagome ran to Sesshoumaru's arms, reveling in the feel of his arms around her.

End chapter


	31. Chapter 30: The End

Chapter 30:

I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA AND CO.

Author's Notes: This is the last chapter. I hoped you liked my work. I want to thank everyone who had helped me through this especially my beta reader who had helped me improved on my writing. Also, I would like to express my appreciation to the people who had taken the time to read and review my work. Thank you!

Chapter 30:

InuTaisho entered the chambers again with Hitomi and Kimiko in tow. The two women were holding Touya and Mariko. He stopped just inside the door when he saw what was happening. Kagome lay against Sesshoumaru just as he left them a few moments ago. What stopped him in his tracks was the red light that enveloped the two.

He felt his heart lodge in his throat as he felt Kagome's fluctuating heartbeat. It was alternately beating fast then slowing down. It scared him how she sleeped so peacefully as if she would never wake up. Then he felt her miko powers contained inside the red light. It was going out of control, the pressure straining to get out of the red light.

"InuTaisho-sama," Kimiko called from outside. "Why did you stop? I thought we were going to bring the twins to Kagome."

"Look," he whispered, unable to contain his awe as he opened the door wider in order for the two to see.

"What is happening?" Kimiko asked in awe.

InuTaisho shook his head. "I don't know," he said. "I just hope Kagome had not decided to join Sesshoumaru. Can you feel her heart beat? It's fluctuating dangerously. If this continues, her heart would self-destruct."

"No," Hitomi said with conviction. "Lady Kagome would not leave the twins."

"Hitomi is right," Miroku said from behind them. "Lady Kagome might hurt the rest of her life but she would not leave her pups. Look closer."

The others had gone up as they felt Kagome's power going out of control. Each wore disbelieving expressions as they looked at the couple on the bed. Kagome was peacefully asleep, unaware of what was happening.

InuTaisho looked back at the two and what he saw gave him hope. Their mating tokens were glowing red and the Tenseiga was pulsing. He waited with baited breath as Sesshoumaru finally drew one deep shuddering breath and slowly opened his eyes. As Sesshoumaru opened his eyes, the miko power slowly retracted and the red glow diminished.

"He's alive!" Inuyasha blurted in disbelief.

-+-+-

Sesshoumaru floated in blackness. He knew he had died. He closed his eyes as he remembered Kagome's anguished face. It hurts to see her that way but he could not do anything about it.

So this was how it feels to love. He was happy he had known and loved Kagome and yet it hurts to see her unhappy and in pain. Now he remembered why he did not want to love again. He had fought hard against this weakness. Then Kagome came along and stealthily created a hole on his carefully built defenses. It was too late when he realized that she had been able to get through his defenses. Still, he had been stubborn. He tried to ignore her but Kagome was more stubborn than him. She had made camp in his heart until he was no longer able to ignore her.

Yes, he loves her and now it's too late for them. His time has come. Finally, the coldest and most ruthless taiyoukai had been conquered. Surprisingly, he did not feel any regrets. Kagome may have been his weakness but she was also the only one who ever made him feel alive again. At least he had known how to live, even for a little while.

Kagome, my mate...

Sesshoumaru was wondering what would happen next or if he would just float into nothingness forever when he felt a pull. He looked at the finger which was wearing Kagome's ring. He again saw the string that had led him to her in the clearing. His heart thumped as he decided to follow it again.

Not taking his eyes away from the red string, he walked and walked. He didn't know how long he had been walking and he did not particularly care. Finally, he saw a pinpoint of light from a distance. He quickened his pace and the darkness faded and light enveloped him. He closed his eyes and opened it slowly. He looked around and found himself under a canopy of cherry blossoms.

Sesshoumaru scanned his surroundings until he found her. Kagome was sobbing, her body curled as if to protect herself from all the pain she was feeling. Cherry blossoms fell on the ground, dancing briefly with the wind. His heart wrenched when he heard her sobs.

"It pains me to see you this way," he said.

Kagome stopped crying abruptly. He watched as she looked up to him. It fascinated him to no end how light she could make him feel with just a look from her.

"This is a dream, isn't it?" Kagome whispered hoarsely, her throat raw from crying. "Nothing good in my life had lasted long enough and this is too good to be true but I'll take what I can."

Sesshoumaru caught her as she ran to his arms. He closed his eyes as he felt her melt against him.

"I love you, Sesshoumaru," Kagome whispered emotionally.

He tightened his hold on her. "And I love you," Sesshoumaru finally admitted aloud.

Slowly, their lips met and Sesshoumaru felt life flowing back at him. When he opened his eyes, he was in their chambers, their family and friends looked at him in awe as he looked at Kagome's sleeping face.

"Merging of ki," Kikyou said. "In essence, your life and Kagome's are tied to each other. If one of you dies, the other will either be able to bring the other back from the dead or the other would die with the other."

Miroku nodded. "Lady Kikyou and I had been reading about it and we found an ancient scroll that described it," he said. "It is fortunate that both Lord Sesshoumaru and Lady Kagome are strong. If they were not, they would both be dead by now."

"You mean," Kimiko interjected. "They cannot be killed?"

"No," Kikyou answered. "Unless you kill them at exactly the same time."

Yoji smirked. "Which would be next to impossible since killing one of them is hard enough," he said.

Sesshoumaru listened to the conversation. He was now looking forward to an eternity with his mate.

-+-+-

Kagome awoke with a start. Something was not right. Then she noticed that she was lying on the bed, alone. She jumped up as she noticed the setting sun. Panicked, she ran down the hallway barefooted. She searched the area and felt everyone in the library.

"Where's Sesshoumaru?" she demanded as she burst inside.

Her eyes widened as a gasp escaped her lips. There he was, sitting on the floor with Mariko and Touya hanging all over him. How had she missed his presence? How was he here…alive?

"I'm glad you're awake," he said with a twinkle in his eye.

Blood rushed to Kagome's head as she tried to take in what she was seeing. She swayed on her feet. Fortunately, she was already leaning on the door. She looked up as she felt strong arms around her.

"Are you all right?" Sesshoumaru asked with worry.

Kagome looked up to his golden eyes. Tears spilled unchecked as she was finally reassured that he was alive. "It _is_ you!" she cried happily. She flung her arms around him and sobbed.

"No one will ever keep us apart," Sesshoumaru said as he held her again.

Kagome felt the twins tugging at their robes and she picked up Touya while Sesshoumaru picked up Mariko. "Yes," she said happily. "No one will keep us apart."

"Man, Sesshoumaru," Kenji teased. "I didn't know you had it in you to be this sweet. It gives me toothaches."

Sesshoumaru growled at his cousin.

Kagome laughed. "Well, I heard you say something along the same lines to a certain demoness," she teased.

Kenji and Kimiko turned beet red, their guilt showing on their faces. She laughed again. Oh, yes, she had seen them one time at the gardens and she was happy for the both of them. She just hoped everything would also be good for them.

"You should see your faces," Inuyasha laughed at the two. "Priceless, absolutely priceless."

"Oh yeah," Kenji said irritably. "You're one to talk. I saw you and Kikyou the other day. You were kissing!"

Kikyou blushed and Inuyasha's face turned to the color of his fire rat haori.

Kagome giggled again, her happiness showing. Just then, she noticed something different. She went to her sister and touched her. She was warm and soft. "How did this happen?" she asked happily.

"While you were sleeping," InuTaisho began. "We used the Tenseiga on her. It was still glowing red after Sesshoumaru was revived. We tried using it on your twin."

Kagome hugged Kikyou tightly. "I'm so happy," she said as she cried.

"I have you and your mate to thank for my second chance," Kikyou said.

"Well," Yoji interjected. "There is only one other thing left to do."

"What's that?" Inuyasha asked.

"The wish," Yoji said seriously.

Kagome clutched at the jewel which hung on her neck. "If you still want it, Inuyasha," she began but was cut off by her best friend.

"Feh!" he said brusquely. "I don't need it anymore."

She smiled to herself. "Then I'll just make a wish," she said. "Where is Akitori?"

"What do you need him for?" Kimiko asked angrily. "He should be killed for what he has done."

"Please, trust me," she said.

"In a warded cave," Sesshoumaru replied. "I'll go with you."

-+-+-

Sesshoumaru brought his mate to the cave. As she requested, only the two of them went. Akitori sat inside, his eyes staring vacantly into space.

"Akitori," Kagome called.

Akitori's eyes immediately focused on Kagome then on _him_. "I already killed you," he said bitterly. "You were the reason why Michiko died. You deserve to die."

"I did not kill Michiko, you did," Sesshoumaru answered.

"Liar! I could not hurt her!" Akitori said angrily.

Sesshoumaru nodded. "No, you couldn't," he agreed. "She died because she thought you did not want her anymore."

"What are you saying?" Akitori demanded. "She died because you rejected her."

He shook his head. "No, she loved you," Sesshoumaru said. "You no longer went to see her. So she had tried to go to you instead. Michiko had been poisoned and asked for my help but it was too late. The poison had already spread. She died a day after."

"You lie!" Akitori said vehemently.

Sesshoumaru looked him in the eye until Akitori looked away.

"Oh, Akitori," Kagome said. "I'm so sorry."

"Michiko," Akitori called brokenly. The proud demon crumpled to the ground as he cried for the love that was wasted.

Sesshoumaru pitied him. A year ago, he would have scoffed at the pitiful way he was behaving but he understood how Akitori felt. He watched as Kagome went to Akitori and kneeled before him. She brought out the jewel and whispered to it. There was a blinding burst of light before the jewel disappeared.

"I could not bring her back," Kagome said. "But I asked the jewel to cleanse your heart and remove the hatred. Stop living in the past, Akitori. Learn from your mistakes and move on. Michiko would have wanted you to be happy

"You don't hate me?" Akitori asked.

"I forgave you already," Kagome said before returning to his side. "Besides, nothing will take me away from my mate."

Sesshoumaru nodded. "Take your leave, Akitori," he said. "I am not as forgiving as my mate."

He took Kagome's hand and returned to the others.

Kagome smiled to her mate. "I guess our curse was broken," she said cheerfully. "Both Kikyou and I now have our second chance at happiness."

THE END


End file.
